


Romancing A Thief

by SuilaidRowan



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adventure, Angst, Angst and Porn, Character Development, Death, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Humor, Internal Conflict, Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Thieves Guild, True Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 84,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: Lex never thought that he'd ever find himself working with a thief in order to catch the Gray Fox... nor did he think he'd fall in love along the way.





	1. Prologue

A woman dashed silently down an alleyway, keeping close to the shadows. A cloth sack was slung over one shoulder, and she was in a rush, eager to get away. Her target for the night had been tipped off to the guards, and she almost didn't make it out in one piece. Almost.

A grin spreads across her features as she runs, quickly making her way back to the Waterfront. It's a rundown area of the city that most people vastly ignore, but it's a hotspot for thieves like her.

Despite the added complication of evading the guards, Brie thought she had completed her task rather splendidly and in record time. A less skilled thief would have caved under the time constraints, but Brie thrived under the thrill of getting caught.

_It's not fun if it's not dangerous._

Not having fun is why Brie ended up in the Imperial City to begin with. She had exhausted her efforts in three other cities, starting with Skingrad, and was hunting for that thrill again. So, for a fourth time, Brie packed her bags and took off, going wherever her feet wandered.

Upon arriving at the Imperial City, she had found a goldmine. The thieves' guild was alive and well. There was even an infamous mythical Grey Fox figure that people either spoke fondly about or cursed his name.

 _Doesn't matter to me either way,_  Brie had mused while studying one of the many wanted posters plastered throughout the city. _As long as I can find stuff to steal I don't care if there's a Grey Fox or not._

Brie had spent a few weeks getting to know the city before she really began hunting for items to steal and people to rob. But the competition was fierce, and so Brie found herself somewhat struggling to make ends meat. Which had led to a rather devious plan.

The Elf lurched to a halt just at the end of the alley and glanced around the corner, searching for any signs of guards. When she was sure it was clear, Brie strolled onto the main street and began making her way back to her house. She had almost made it too before everything went wrong.

"Stop!" A voice called out. "You're under arrest, thief!"

Brie was sure that she knew the guard's patrol schedule. But it was the guard that had caught her that gave her quite a surprise. A hand clamped around her wrist, spinning Brie around, and she was faced with the most lavishly armored man.

Even in the dull light of the moon, his armor shone like a bright, gaudy beacon of silver and gold. What Brie noticed, even more, was how beautiful his eyes were; a stunning shade of blue.

He might have been quick, but Brie was quicker.

"Why?" Brie retorted with a grin. "Did I steal your heart?"

Before he could stammer a response, Brie twisted out of his grasp and quickly leaned in. She planted a kiss on his pale cheek and then took off at a dead run. Lex struggled to follow after her; his armor was heavy and slowed him down. Before he knew it, the Elf slipped down another alleyway and she was gone by the time he reached it.


	2. Chapter 1

Hieronymus Lex woke up at six in the morning every day. He couldn't even remember a time where he had slept in. He was a devoted Watch Captain for the Imperial City, and nobody took their job as seriously as him.

This morning, however, Lex found himself lying in bed a couple minutes after six, staring up at the ceiling of his room. There were too many things on his mind. His thoughts drifted back to last night's events, and he silently berated himself for getting distracted by a thief. A pretty Elf who happened to be a thief. Even Lex could admit such a thing. He might have been married to his work but he was still a man. And he was disappointed.

_Why did she have to be a thief?_

Lex sighed, and then he pulled himself up to a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he was presentable, the Captain wandered down to the first floor of the South watchtower to get himself some breakfast. He greeted the few guards that lingered about, who politely responded back in the same manner. Once he reached the kitchens, the usual cook, Gerald, grunted a good morning.

"The same?"

"Please."

"It'll be right out."

Lex thanked Gerald, and then he wandered back into the main hall and sat down at his usual table. He poured himself a glass of water from the silver water pitcher resting nearby and took a deep drink. A drop of water dripped down his chin and he hastily wiped at it before placing his glass down. He idly stared down at the table while waiting for his food to arrive and noticed his reflection in the polished surface of the pitcher.

He wasn't a very young man anymore, not by his standards. He was nearing thirty summers, and his light brown hair was void of any signs of white or grey. His skin was still smooth and wrinkle free, but Lex felt older than what he was. His bright blue eyes stared back at him, and he hastily looked away. A moment later Gerald came by with a steaming plate of fried eggs, complete with a fresh bread roll and two links of sausage.

"Eat up."

"Thanks."

As Lex picked up his fork and began tucking in, his usually quiet morning was suddenly interrupted. Another Captain, Audens Avidius, walked up to where Lex was sitting.

"Hieronymus," Audens greeted.

Lex hastily placed his fork down on the table and stood up, his chair scraping loudly against the floor as it suddenly moved.

"Avidius, Good morning."

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but I have a new recruit for you."

It was then that Lex noticed somebody was standing beside Audens. The recruit was a female, Elven in appearance, and she quickly turned around at the sound of being mentioned. She couldn't help but take a look at the room since it was the first time being inside a watchtower.

Lex stiffened as he realized who it was. Recognition dawned on the woman as well, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Uhhhh," Brie stammered, struggling not to run. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you, sir! I'm Brie!"

Brie stepped forward and quickly snatched Lex's hand. She shook it enthusiastically, a grin plastered on her pretty face. She stared up at Lex with a weighted look; her emerald eyes burning into his.

"I'm beyond excited to be working with you!"

She continued to shake his hand for another moment, and then quickly dropped it and stepped back.

"Captain Avidius has spoken so highly of you, I feel like I've really lucked out. I'm new to the city, and I'm looking forward to starting a new career!"

Avidius was oblivious to anything going on between the two. Lex didn't know why he hesitated to say something about Brie being a thief, but he did.

Brie hung back a couple paces, nervously chewing on her nails while she watched the two Captains converse for a few more minutes as they discussed the new recruit.

"Alright, I'll take my leave then. Good luck, Brie."

"Thank you, sir!"

Brie shuffled her feet, staring down at the floor as Avidius walked back towards the main entrance of the Watch Tower and left. There was a heavy air between her and Lex, and she looked up to see him sitting back down at the table.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Brie blinked, and then she gave a nervous laugh.

"A-Ahhh no... no, sir. I um, I haven't."

"Go to the kitchen then and ask for something."

"Yessir," Brie responded quietly, and she zoomed off towards the kitchen.

When she returned, she held a modest bowl of porridge sprinkled with brown sugar and fresh berries. She quietly sat at the table across from Lex and was almost too nervous to eat, but she forced herself to take a bite, and then another.

Lex was silent as he thought about what to do with the Elf. Across from him, Brie was silently cursing her bad luck. Of all the areas of the guard to be placed, she just had to be posted directly with the man she was hoping to avoid.

_I really am surprised he didn't turn me in the moment he saw me._

When Brie was finished, she idly chewed on her bottom lip, and her right foot tapped anxiously on the floor while she waited to see what Lex would do. She couldn't help but play with a strand of her long brown hair, all of her movements nervous habits that she had picked up over the years.

_He's stressing me the fuck out._

Lex finally finished eating. Then he downed the rest of his water and got up from the table.

"Follow me."

He gathered up his plate, and Brie followed suit. She followed him back to the kitchen to drop off their cutlery, and then he led Brie back towards the main hall and towards the door. They exited the Watch Tower and quickly made their way through the city towards the Waterfront district.

Lex walked fast, several paces ahead of Brie. The longer they walked, the more Brie had to resist the urge to turn around and run. She was slightly concerned about where he was taking her, and why. Within a few minutes, they reached the rundown homes located near the edge of the Waterfront. Lex wandered down close to the water, his eyes glued on the surrounding landscape, and he stopped. Brie stood two paces behind, her body tense as she waited for him to say or do something.

Finally, Lex reached up and rubbed at his cheek for a moment before turning around.

"Please don't kill me!" Brie shouted, and then she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Lex frowned, but he did not move closer.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh thank Gods-"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Brie closed her eyes for a moment as she sucked in a deep breath. When she opened them again, Lex was staring at her, and she momentarily lost herself in his blue gaze.

"U-Uh I'm..."

She paused, unsure of how she wanted to proceed.

"I know you're a thief."

"Well, alright." Brie sighed, and she rubbed her arm. "You got me there."

Lex noticed that her clothes were rather worn. She wore a faded burgundy tunic that had a couple of stains and a small rip in the left shoulder. Her breeches looked a little better but were also smudged in some places with what looked like ink. He watched as Brie nervously played with a strand of her hair, struggling to come up with an explanation.

"Are you trying to turn your life around? Or are your intentions less innocent than that?"

"You want the truth?"

Lex frowned, and he noddd.

"Always."

"Okay," Brie replied quietly, and she moved over towards a boulder.

Lex followed, but he remained standing. Brie leaned against the boulder and stared out at the lake for a while, her thoughts far away.

"I'm not from here, that part was true. I just moved to the city last week."

Lex was listening intently.

"I have no reason for why I do what I do. Perhaps it's because of my growing up, I dunno."

Brie sighed, and rubbed her neck for a moment, choosing her next words carefully.

"I realized when I moved here that stealing stuff isn't going to cut it. Last night... well, you know. I almost didn't make it out."

Lex remembered. They had been tipped off by one of the resident beggars late that night, and almost hadn't reached the house in time.

"Kinda woke me up, ya know?"

Brie shrugged, and she shot Lex a glance before continuing.

"I'm not a stupid girl by any means. I know when to call it quits. But, listen... There's something I can offer you."

Brie slid off the boulder and wandered over to the Captain. She peered up at him with an expression that made his pulse race, though Lex pretended otherwise.

"I know you're looking for that Grey Fox guy."

Lex's eyes narrowed, and his expression became serious. Even just mentioning his name made his blood boil.

"I'm listening..."

"I know you hate thieves, but... what if you had one... on your side?"

Lex was silent for a very long time. Brie started to grow nervous, and she averted her gaze to the ground while she waited for him to respond.

"How am I to trust that you won't double cross me?"

A smile spread across her face, and she beamed up at him while bouncing on the heels of her boots.

"Because, Sir... I have zero loyalty to the guy."

"Remember I told you," Brie continued enthusiastically, and she clasped her hands together. "I just moved here the other week? I really hate competition, you see, and someone like the Grey Fox is definitely my competition."

"Even if I were to consider it... you're still..."

"I know... I know sir but... I-I'm not getting any younger, I know."

Brie's brows furrowed together, and she put on a glum face.

"Like I said, I know this isn't a sustainable career for me. I want to try and make something of my life, and this would really give me a sense of purpose."

"I'll do it on one condition."

_Sheesh. I thought for sure he wasn't going to cave._

"What is it?"

"I'll allow this... union... only on the condition that once the Grey Fox is captured, you stop being a thief."

_Oh boy, that was too easy. I don't even know if this stupid mythical man exists... he really is dense._

Brie stuck her hand out and gave him an enthusiastic handshake.

"Deal!"


	3. Chapter 2

The moment Brie reached the guard's barracks she realized just how much of a mistake she had made. Her superior, Lex, was waiting for her when she arrived. He was dressed from head to toe in the shiny armor she had seen before and it nearly blinded her as she approached him. His cheeriness so early in the morning was beyond irritating, though Brie tried to grin and bear through it.

"Good morning," Lex greeted her, his voice light.

"Mornin," Brie replied as she stifled a yawn.

"Hurry up and get a set of armor on so we can begin our patrol."

"Alright," Brie responded, and she smirked. "Captain."

Lex ignored her tease and turned his attention towards getting breakfast.

A long time passed and Brie did not return. Lex finished eating his breakfast and returned his dishes to the kitchen before he headed to the armory to see what was taking the elf so long. When he found her, he couldn't help but laugh.

Brie shot Lex a scowl when she heard him laughing.

"You're a cruel Captain," she whined.

"Have you never worn armor before?"

"Actually, I haven't."

"Let me help."

Brie sighed and admitted her defeat. She had struggled for over ten minutes to put on a shiny metal chest piece and had failed miserably. It was far too big for her, and Lex left Brie alone for a moment while he searched for something smaller. When he returned, he helped the frustrated Elf into a suit that fit her better, but even after everything was on she still didn't feel quite right.

"It's too big," Brie sighed. "I feel like I'm swimming in it."

"You're going to have to get used to it."

"Isn't there anything smaller?" Brie persisted.

Lex's breath hitched in his throat when Brie peered up with him with round, wide eyes. Her brows furrowed together and she pouted her bottom lip ever so slightly.

"U-Uh," Lex coughed, and he looked away. "That's the lightest armor we have, Brie."

"Alright."

Brie sighed, and she spent another couple of minutes finding a sword. She'd never really swung one before, and after testing some of the swords that hung from the racks she settled on a silver shortsword since it was the lightest in her hands.

"I take it you don't know how to fight?"

Brie spun around to face Lex. His bright armor glittered in the sunlight that poured through the windows and for a moment she squinted at him.

"No, I don't."

Lex sighed, and he glanced around at the other weapons hanging from the racks.

"You're going to have to take some sparring lessons."

"With you?"

Lex blinked, and he looked over at the Elf. She looked uncomfortable in her bulky armor and she hesitantly held the sword in her hand, unsure of what to do.

"No... I'm not a trainer."

"Oh."

Brie was slightly disappointed. She was curious to see what Lex was like in a fight, but she had a feeling his job was rather lackluster, hunting the elusive Gray Fox. She couldn't imagine it was a thrilling job.

The air was slightly awkward so Brie quickly sheathed the sword and strapped the belt around her waist.

"Ready?"

"Ready, Captain."

Lex didn't know why, but something about the way Brie said Captain made him feel strange. However, he shook the feeling off and the pair exited the watch tower together. Brie walked slowly, her movement greatly decreased by the heavy armor. She quietly followed a couple paces behind Lex, her armor chinking noisily as she walked.

First, they patrolled the Arboretum. The weather was bright and clear, lending to a rather pleasant walk in the gardens of the Imperial City. However, after around ten minutes of following Lex wearing the uncomfortable gear Brie was thoroughly annoyed. Despite the coolness of the morning air she was beginning to sweat inside the oversized armor, but she stubbornly remained silent and followed her Captain at a steady pace.

After around an hour later they had exhausted their patrol around the gardens and so Lex took Brie towards The Green Emperor Way. They spent a lot of time hovering near the gates, looking out at nothing. People came and went, going about their business, and Brie was thoroughly bored well before noon. Just before they took a break for lunch Lex began walking once again and they ended up near the gate to the Arcane University. By then, Brie was beyond annoyed and seriously regretting her decision to become a guard. Her skin burned underneath the armor and her limbs ached from the excess weight they carried. She was bored out of her skull and feeling quite miserable. They barely talked, and for somebody who liked to ramble when in the company of others, it was physically painful for Brie to remain quiet.

After what seemed like quite possibly the longest four hours of her life, Brie was finally taken back to the Watch Tower for lunch. She thought it was something she'd look forward to, but after strolling around in her uncomfortable armor for so long it left her feeling nauseous, and so Brie had very little appetite.

If Lex noticed her discomfort, he didn't say anything. He wasn't used to having somebody accompany him on patrol and it left him feeling awkward, especially because his partner was Brie. He had agreed to go along with their agreement without much hesitation but he was still unsure of their arrangement and of the Elf herself.

Brie sat across from Lex and he noticed that she barely touched her food. Her cheeks were flushed and she mostly stared out glumly at the dining hall of the tower, wishing she could be anywhere else.

"What do you think of everything so far?"

The Elf blinked, and when she fixed her gaze on Lex his pulse raced. He didn't understand why she had that effect on him and it was really unsettling.

"It's uh... uneventful."

Brie couldn't help but smile as Lex's face softened and he chuckled.

"Today it is. It's not always like that."

"You really like your job, don't you?" Brie responded lightly.

Lex was silent for a moment as he chewed his food. Then he nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"How long have you been in the watch?"

"Well..." Lex paused to think about it. "I believe it's close to nine years now."

"Wow."

Brie hadn't realized just how devoted the man sitting across from her was to his job. She almost felt bad that she had made fun of him so much, but it wouldn't stop her from using him for her own gain.

Or so she thought. The night before Brie had laid in bed, unable to sleep, and had mulled over her encounter with Hieronymus Lex. He had struck up a deal with her so easily when he barely knew Brie. It had both surprised and confused her. She was torn between feeling like he was up to something and genuinely taking the Imperial for face value. It left her feeling more confused than confident.

_He seems like such a straight arrow but... how can I be sure?_

As Brie sat across from Lex that afternoon, studying his face while he ate, she couldn't help but feel that he was probably the straightest arrow around.

_So... why did he make a deal with a thief?_

Brie knew the answer but she was curious to hear it from him. She had seen the posters plastered around the city and nobody was as passionate about finding the Grey Fox as Lex. She found her eyes roaming over the features of Lex's face with great interest. She had completely forgotten about her own lunch and was content to simply watch the Captain, her mind filled with too many thoughts.

He was typical for an Imperial, with a straight set jaw and rounded ears. Brie had to admit that he was quite handsome, and she leaned her chin on her hand, her expression thoughtful. What struck her the most was his bright blue eyes. His face was free of wrinkles and there wasn't a grey hair in sight but Brie was curious to know how old Lex was.

Lex felt her staring and he glanced up for a moment before hastily looking back down. He finished eating his meal and placed his fork down.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, confused by the Elf's behavior.

"How old are you?"

Brie watched as Lex blinked, surprised by her response.

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason," Brie shrugged, and she winced as her shoulder ached. "Just curious about my Captain."

Lex sucked in a deep breath, trying to ignore the flurry of emotions that bubbled inside of him. He needed to keep his distance from the new recruit. Her carefree attitude was dangerous.

"I'm twenty-eight," Lex finally responded briskly and he gathered up his plate. "If you're not going to eat then we should get going."

Brie nodded and slowly pulled her aching body up from the chair. Lex disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and when he returned the pair exited the Watch Tower and continued making their rounds throughout the city.

This time they started out in the Temple District. As time dragged on, Brie became increasingly uncomfortable in her armor. She tried to pass the time by striking up a conversation with her quiet partner but he was reluctant to talk and eventually she gave up trying.

It was nearing four o'clock and the sun was beginning its descent in the sky when Lex gestured for the Elf to follow him. They slowly made their way towards the Waterfront district with Brie lagging several paces behind. She wanted to rip her armor off and collapse onto her bed but there were still a couple hours left to patrol.

Lex nodded politely to citizens and guards as they passed him. Brie stifled a yawn and dragged her feet, feeling utterly miserable.

_I don't know how he does this_ , she thought angrily.  _Day after day for almost a decade. It's insane._

Something out of the corner of her eye caught Brie's attention. She turned her head towards the movement just in time to witness a skinny female Dunmer pickpocket one of the citizens that lingered near the Marie Elena.

The Elf looked her way, and they made eye contact. Brie opened her mouth to say something but was abruptly cut off as the Dunmer took off at a run, bolting past her. She gasped as the thief smashed into her shoulder while she ran past her and Brie was unable to recover due to her bulky armor. She fell down onto the hard stone ground with a loud crash of metal.

"Brie!" Lex called out, and he quickly knelt down beside the Elf.

"The D-Dunmer," Brie gasped, having had the wind knocked out from her. "Stole from t-the Nord."

Lex considered going after the thief, but when he looked up he found the woman was almost completely out of sight as she took off towards the city gates. He was more concerned about Brie as she groaned and struggled to sit up. He quickly grasped her hand and helped Brie to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Brie hissed angrily.

She tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her side and wondered why Lex hadn't gone after the thief.

"Do you remember her face?"

"Yes... why didn't you go after her?"

"You were hurt. We can make a report about the theft later."

Brie frowned, and then she shrugged it off. She tried to walk but it was difficult. After he finished speaking with the victim, Lex hovered close by, unsure of what to do or say. He followed Brie as she hobbled towards the Waterfront properties and she did not stop until they reached the edge of the lake. She sat down one of the boulders with a loud sigh and Lex remained standing. He stared out at the water for a moment, content to give Brie a few minutes of rest. They had stood in almost the same spot just the day before and had struck up a secret agreement between themselves.

After a few minutes of silence, Brie asked the burning question that was on her lips.

"Can I ask you something?"

Lex glanced down at the Elf, noticing that she appeared to be in pain as her brows furrowed together.

"Sure."

"Why are you so obsessed with catching the Gray Fox?"

It was a question he had been asked so many time before, but he never had a very good answer.

"I uh... I really don't know," Lex admitted, and he shrugged. "I don't have a solid explanation for why I am so fixated."

Lex frowned, and he stared down at the gently lapping waves as a light breeze created ripples across Lake Rumare.

"I guess..."

Brie glanced up at Lex with a curious expression.

"It's kind of like why you steal. I just do."

"I understand."

Lex didn't really explain anything at all, but Brie completely understood what he was trying to say. It made perfect sense to her. Sometimes there were no grand explanations.

The pair were silent for a few more minutes. Finally, Brie stood up and Lex asked her if she was good to continue their patrol.

"Yep. Let's go."

They began walking back up the slope towards the Marie Elena. While they walked, Lex couldn't help but wonder something about his new partner.

"Brie?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How old are you?"

Brie laughed, and she glanced up at Lex as she shuffled slowly beside him.

"Well, I know you think I look like a child..."

"I-I don't think you look like a child," Lex stammered. "I know you're a woman."

"Oh yeah?" Brie responded lightly, and she grinned. "That's nice of you."

Between her light teasing and pretty smile, Lex found himself growing flustered and he nervously rubbed his cheek with a small frown. Brie noticed the blush that crept up his neck but she pretended otherwise.

"I'll be twenty-five next month."

"You're young."

"And what are you? An old man?"

Despite how much her body ached, Brie found herself able to concentrate for the rest of the evening as they patrolled the Waterfront. Nothing very interesting happened and Brie was able to get Lex to talk a little as they walked around.

It was almost ten o'clock when Lex finally dismissed Brie for the night. He could see she was struggling to stay upright, her body swaying slightly as she yawned with half closed eyes.

"You did good today. Get a good night's sleep."

"Okay," Brie responded sleepily. "Goodnight sir."

He watched the Elf as she slowly made her way back towards the Watch Tower to discard her armor. She was more than ready to ditch the stifling metal and when she reached the barracks it took her a good fifteen minutes to get everything off. After struggling with the last piece, she tossed it down on the bench with a loud sigh of relief, and she winced as pain shot through her hip. She lifted up the hem of her tunic and found that her pale skin was bruised from her encounter with the thief. She quickly made her way back home and had a quick meal before knocking back a potion to help her aches and pains.

What Brie didn't know was later in the night, when she was tucked away in her bed fast asleep, Lex finished up his dinner at the Bloated Float Inn and returned back to the Watch Tower. Before retiring to his room, he took a detour to the blacksmith's quarters and inquired about commissioning him to make a smaller set of amour that would fit an elf. He left a little while later with a small smile on his face and he couldn't help but think about his new partner as he drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Brie woke up early the next day. Her waist ached something fierce so she quickly knocked back a potion before slowly getting up from her bed. She sighed and tried to tame her frizzy hair but it was no use. She had tossed and turned during the night and it was now a tangled mess around her face.

Frustrated, Brie walked over to her dresser and snatched up a small hand mirror to inspect the damage. Tired green eyes looked back at her and after staring at herself for a moment the Elf tried to fix her hair. After a few minutes spent brushing at the tangles she managed to get most of them free, but her scalp now hurt from having tugged on her hair so hard. She was fed up, and so Brie rifled through one of the cupboards until she found a small knife she mostly used for cooking. It was nice and sharp on only one side. Brie propped her mirror on the dresser against the wall and squinted her eyes as she began slicing away at her thick locks.

_I really should get a bigger mirror_ , she mused quietly to herself.

A sense of relief washed over her as Brie cut her hair. She thought back with a small sigh of her mother, who was always hounding Brie when she was younger to look after her hair better. She remembered the first time she had snapped and, much to mother's horror, cut off the entirety of her waist long-hair nearly to the scalp. She had been punished for her wild behavior, but what Elaina didn't know was that was only the beginning of her eldest daughter's rebellion.

Now, Brie's butt was perched against a small wooden stool in her small apartment and she only cut her hair so the ends lightly brushed the top of her shoulders. She wasn't doing it out of rebellion, but rather convenience. When she was satisfied both sides were even, Brie quickly washed up and snatched an apple from the cupboard to munch on while she walked down the street towards the South Watch Tower where she knew Lex would be waiting for her.

It was a mild day and Brie found herself looking forward to work, despite how dull it had been the day before. She enjoyed getting to know the quiet Captain but she couldn't help but hope that something exciting would happen, if only once for the whole week.

With that hopeful thought, Brie strode into the building and glanced around, searching for Lex's kind face. She didn't see the man anywhere in the dining hall and so she took a seat at the same table they occupied just the day before and clasped her hands together, patiently waiting for him.

A few minutes later Lex strode into the dining hall. He had been caught by another Captain on the way down from his room and they had spoken about work related things for a few minutes. His stomach noisily grumbled from beneath his shiny metal armour and so he took his leave, quickly making his way towards the kitchens to get something to eat.

He did not notice Brie as he walked by the smiling Elf. She watched Lex as he completely ignored her and spun around in her seat to call out to him.

"Captain?"

Lex stopped moving. He slowly turned around and peered down at Brie with a look of surprise.

_How did I... not see her?_

Brie grinned as Lex quickly recovered from his shock and walked over to her.

"Brie, good morning. I see you cut your hair."

"Oh, yeah it was bothering me," Brie shrugged, and she nervously ran her hand through her hair. "Needed a change."

"It... looks good."

"Thanks, Captain."

Lex couldn't stare at her beaming face for much longer and so he excused himself and continued making his way towards the kitchen. When he returned he held a small wooden tray in his hands. He had opted for porridge this morning, which the cook found highly unusual.

"You want porridge?"

"Please," Lex laughed, and he shrugged. "I don't know, felt like something different."

Brie eyed Lex with a curious expression as he took a seat across from her with his bowl full of porridge, but said nothing. She lounged back in her seat for a few minutes and then decided to head to the barracks to get geared up for the day. Lex glanced up at the Elf when she began standing up, and he hastily swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't have my armour on. Might as well try and figure it out while you're eating."

"Just wait for me, I'll be there in a minute."

"Aye aye, Captain," Brie responded as she strolled away.

Lex's brows furrowed together and he couldn't help but smile. He was glad to see Brie was in a good mood after yesterday's mishaps. He quickly finished up his breakfast and returned his dish to the kitchen before walking back up to his room. He retrieved the small leather cuirass and then wandered down to the barracks to find Brie.

Just as he walked around one of the weapon racks he spotted the Elf reaching for something high up on a shelf high above her head. It was a helmet, and she was interested in trying it on, but she was too short to reach it. He watched her for a moment, amused, as Brie reached up on her tippy toes, her fingers barely brushing along the round steel object.

It was then that he noticed her injury. Brie's tunic had lifted up during her struggle and he spotted the dark purple bruise that dashed along her pale skin. A lump rose in his throat as guilt washed over him. He shouldn't have let the new recruit work in a set of armour that was too big for her.

_Her injury is my responsibility._

Lex's eyes snapped back up to Brie's face as she gave a frustrated sigh and admitted defeat and turned towards him. When she spotted Lex, a grin spread across her face and he felt his pulse race.

"I hate being so short," Brie whined quietly, and she tucked a strand of her hair behind one pointed ear. "What's that?"

"Oh uh," Lex blinked and he held out the armour for her. "This is yours."

"What?"

"It's lighter, since it's made of leather. It should fit you pretty well. I didn't have all of your measurements when I went to the smith but I think it'll be alright."

Brie was stunned. She wordlessly took the armour from Lex's outstretched hands and stared at it for a moment, completely at a loss for words. It was a small gesture, and probably one that Lex was obligated to do since he was her Captain, but it had a profound effect on her.

"Thanks," Brie mumbled softly, and she clutched the leather to her chest.

"Will you be alright getting it on? I noticed the bruise."

Of course, sir," Brie smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Lex responded, and he coughed. "I'll um, wait for you by the door."

When Lex had left her alone Brie hastily began shoving each piece on, grinning to herself as it hugged her form flawlessly. She was impressed by the craftmanship of the material and she surprised herself by how excited she was over something like a set of armour. Her hip still ached slightly as the leather pressed against her sides but it wasn't uncomfortable and she felt infinitely more confident in her gear than the day before. When she was finished getting ready she snatched up one of the silver shortswords hanging on a rack nearby and buckled it around her waist.

Lex was waiting for her near the entrance and he glanced down at her body when she approached.

"It fits?"

"Yeah, like a glove."

"I'm glad."

"Thanks again, Captain."

"It was nothing," Lex responded hastily, and he held the door open for her. "It was my fault you got hurt yesterday."

"A bruise is  _hardly_  an injury," Brie argued as she walked outside.

The guards began making their way to Lex's usual route in comfortable silence. Brie gazed up at the beautiful morning sky, feeling for the first time in a long time that she was okay with being up so early. It had been years since she'd last seen a sunrise and it had filled her with a great sense of peace.

She was extremely pleased with her new armour, which fit Brie perfectly. She was able to breathe and walk way better than the day before, and it wasn't nearly as stifling under the soft leather material. She followed Lex around the Arboretum effortlessly, matching his long strides as best she could with her short legs. Lex glanced down at her every once in a while. Sometimes he'd make a comment or a suggestion about how to best patrol the area and how to spot the signs of law breaking.

"You have to be able to read body language," Lex explained, his expression thoughtful. "Although I have a feeling you're pretty good at that already."

"Perhaps," Brie laughed, and she shrugged. "I'm not the pickpocketing type so I don't spend a whole of time watching people."

She noticed Lex's slight frown, but he quickly smoothed his face into a neutral expression. After a while spent patrolling the beautiful city gardens they once again ended up near the gates leading into the Green Emperor Way.

"How long have you been living in the city?"

Brie glanced up at Lex and then fixed her gaze back on the small crowd of people milling around.

"Around a month at the most."

"Where did you live before?"

"Cheydinhal."

"What made you decide to move?"

"I don't know if I want to say, Captain."

Brie laughed and nervously rubbed her neck, sighing quietly.

"I um... I exhausted my resources there. People were starting to get too suspicious. So, I did what I always do. I move onto the next place and repeat the habit until it happens again."

"How long have you had this...habit?"

"Well, I suppose it started when I was seventeen."

"That's quite a while," Lex responded in a serious tone.

"Yeah. It feels weird talking to you about it. You, the one who's after a mystical thief guild leader."

"Do you think I'm insane?"

Brie was silent for a moment. Her answer was already on the tip of her tongue but her breath hitched in her throat and she found herself staring up at Lex. The Captain stared back. His eyes glanced back and forth between her round orbs, piercing into Brie with an intensity that both confused and amazed her. It was as though he was begging her to say no without even saying a word.

"Of course I don't-"

Their small moment was abruptly interrupted by a shrill scream from close by. Lex immediately bolted forward, his armour clunking noisily as he began to run towards the source of the scream. Brie followed quickly behind him, feeling both anxious and excited.

A woman stood nearby. Her head was buried in her hands and she cried loudly, the sound echoing around them as the two guards approached. A sack of what looked like various vegetables and fruits lay in a crumpled heap on the ground and several items had rolled out from it, now spoiled and bruised. The scene was honestly quite comedic but they both knew the citizen was in despair.

Brie watched as Lex calmly approached the sobbing woman and he tried to console her so he could understand what had happened.

"I-It happened s-s-so fast," the woman cried dramatically, and she pushed back strands of her long blond hair away from her face. "M-My money..."

"A thief?"

"Yes!"

"Which way did he go?" Brie cut in, and the woman looked at her.

"That... t-that way," she responded slowly, pointing towards the opposite direction.

Brie somehow managed to get the hysterical woman to describe her assailant and then she glanced over at Lex for a brief moment.

"I'm going to see if I can't catch him."

"Brie, if he has a knife like she said-"

"Please Captain, I'll be fine."

If there was something Brie was good at, it was running. She knew how a thief would act. In an instant she took off at a brisk run, quickly making her way towards the Waterfront District. She didn't know for sure if that's where the thief was headed, but Brie had a pretty good gut feeling that was where she'd find him.

She was fast. Faster than any of the Imperial Guards that eyed her curiously as Brie dashed past them. Her armour was lightweight and greatly helped her speed. Imperial armour was far too heavy and bulky and Brie had a feeling this was why the crime rate was so high in the city.

_Nobody fears somebody going after them if they can run outrun the guards._

Brie had used this to her advantage for almost a month when Lex had somehow caught up to her that fateful night. She still didn't understand how he had found Brie when she was several blocks away from the house she'd raided but it didn't matter anymore. She was able to continue her double life so long as Lex continued to uphold his end of the bargain.

Brie slowed down the closer she got to the run down homes dotted along the edge of Lake Rumare. She quietly huffed for air as she took a quick breather and slowly shuffled around the wall, her eyes peeled for somebody in a rush. She spotted the tall form of an Argonian as he swiftly walked towards one of the houses. Brie quickly darted forward and she opened her mouth to confront him before he could enter into the home.

"Are you really that desperate that you had to steal from a young noblewoman?"

The Argonian's body stiffened and he quickly spun around. He eyed Brie with narrow yellow eyes and she glared up at him, refusing to be intimidated even though he was several feet taller than her.

"How... did you find me?"

"Firstly, hand over the purse."

Brie knew that she was no match for the lizard in a physical fight, but she was hoping to avoid an altercation if she could entice him with her words. She had no idea if Lex was anywhere close by and other guards were probably too far away to hear her cries for help.

"Why should I?"

"Do you want Lex to deal with you instead?" Brie sneered.

Playing the Lex card seemed to work. She watched, a smirk on her lips as the thief instantly began to rethink his decision to defy her.

"You've got two options. Give me the coin purse and we pretend this never happened  _or_  Lex arrests you. Then you can regret your decision to not take my offer while rotting away in jail over a petty crime."

"Who  _are_  you?" The lizard hissed angrily.

He swiftly shoved his clawed hand into one pocket and tossed the coin purse towards Brie, who snatched it from mid-air.

"I'm Lex's new partner," Brie replied smugly as she began strolling away. "I'm not your typical guard. You better watch your back next time."

Brie knew she was walking on thin ice by threatening the Argonian, but something inside her thrived off of the power she held over him. She knew that the Thieves Guild could be ruthless when it came to heists and raids but as far as she knew they were not murderers.

The Elf couldn't help but grin as she triumphantly clutched the woman's coin purse. She quickly made her way back towards the Green Emperor Way, hoping that Lex would be impressed with her for recovering the stolen goods all by herself.

She found her Captain sitting on a nearby bench still consoling the woman. She had stopped crying but continued to sniffle quietly and she stared down at the orange in her hand. Beside her rested the sack of vegetables and fruits.

Lex said something to her, and Brie watched as the woman peered up at him with a bashful little smile. Brie didn't know why, but their interaction filled her with indescribable anger, and so she quickly strode forward and held up the coin purse.

"Is this it?"

Brie wore a smug grin on her face as the pair looked up at her. Lex's eyes widened as the woman cried out in surprise and relief and she quickly snatched it from Brie's hands.

"I c-can't... how did you... oh, mother  _won't_  be furious with me! She sent me on this stupid errand because she s-said I had to grow up and then I went and l-lost all of her money!"

"It was nothing," Brie responded smoothly, and she shrugged. "Easy fix."

Brie was aware of Lex's eyes on her but she continued to grin at the young noblewoman as she gushed over Brie, thanking her again and again. Eventually she had composed herself enough to return to her home and Lex offered to accompany her.

"Oh, I would appreciate it so much. Thank you," the woman replied, and she batted her eyelashes.

Brie sucked in a deep breath and looked away, feeling angry that Lex hadn't said one word to her about recovering the money. She silently pouted nearby, and picked at a spot on her armour, trying not to lose her cool.

Lex picked up the brown sack and slung it over his shoulder. He glanced over at Brie, noticing that she appeared to be in a foul mood.

"I'll meet you back at the watch tower, okay?"

"Fine," Brie snapped back, and she quickly walked away.

Brie was furious as she walked back to the watch tower. She didn't understand why Lex had been so concerned over the stupid woman's welfare. She could tell by the expensive dress and fancy slippers that the girl belonged to a noble family.

_She probably had more money than brains_ , Brie thought angrily as she strode towards a table and plopped down.  _Making eyes at Lex like that so openly. Gods..._

Eventually Lex entered into the dining hall. He glanced around for a moment and he smiled when his eyes landed on the small form of Brie. She sat with her back to him and he could tell she was still grumpy, although he wasn't entirely sure why.

Brie glared down at the table, not saying a word, even when Lex approached it and sat down.

"Brie?"

"Yeah?" Brie blurted back, and she frowned.

Lex sucked in a deep breath.

"Brie... I am so proud of you."

The Elf blinked. Her brows furrowed together and she finally met Lex's gaze with a confused expression.

"Pardon?"

"I am _so_  proud of you," Lex continued warmly, and he smiled. "You went after the criminal without any help and recovered that woman's money."

"I..." Brie's shoulders sagged as she felt her anger dissipate in an instant. "But I didn't arrest him."

"I am more than pleased with the simple fact you got her purse back, Brie. It's your second day on the job and you were alone. I _never_  would have expected you to try and arrest a thief all on your own."

"you're sure?"

"Of course, I am sure."

Lex's chest swelled with pride and he watched in amusement as Brie's face broke into a dazzlingly pretty smile. She let out a small laugh and leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands.

"You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"That was the most exciting thing I've done since starting this job."

They both laughed. Brie liked the sound of Lex's laughter and she felt embarrassed that she had been so cross with him. She knew he was a caring man and had simply wanted to help the young woman as much as possible. Brie made up her mind as she sat across from her Captain, enjoying their mid-day meal. She was determined to make Lex laugh more often, and to make him proud again.

Something was changing inside of her, but Brie didn't know it at first. Lex was beginning to look at the world differently too, although the way Brie made him feel mostly terrified him. However, her silly grins and endless conversation kept him distracted. He had been truly impressed with his new partner and her ability to track down a thief without assistance.

Once lunch was consumed the pair continued making their rounds for the rest of the day. The air was light and warm between the two and Brie found that Lex was a bit more talkative. They ended the night with dinner at the Bloated Float Inn. Lex paid for Brie's meal and sent her home early.

"You don't have to do that Captain."

"You deserve it. Go home and rest that hip."

Brie sighed, but she smiled at him.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Brie."

"Goodnight Sir."


	5. Chapter 4

When Lex opened his eyes the following morning a small smile spread across his lips. He didn't know why he was so eager to get up, or if he did Lex refused to admit it was because of a certain green-eyed Elf. In an instant, he was out of bed and he hastily began getting ready, excited to begin the day. He had spoken with one of the swords masters who oversaw training for the Imperial guards and Brie had been accepted despite the yearly cut-off a few months ago. She wouldn't receive the same rigorous training schedule if she had joined properly, but would instead go through a shorter, brief overview of different techniques including sparring and endurance building with one on one guidance.

Lex was excited to deliver the news and so he quickly put on his armour. It was a task he had grown used to over the last eight years and he could probably put everything on in his sleep.

When he was presentable, the esteemed Captain of the Watch swiftly made his way down to the dining hall and took a seat at one of the tables. He waited for Brie to arrive and wondered how she was going to react.

Time dragged on. Lex was beginning to grow worried when the door finally opened and Brie's tired face appeared. She spotted Lex sitting at a table nearby and began walking over to him. He could tell that she looked exhausted and he wondered if her hip had given her any trouble sleeping.

"Is something wrong?"

Brie shook her head and plopped down on the chair across from him. She had put her armour on before leaving the apartment.

"No," she yawned quietly. "I'm used to being a night owl so I had a hard time falling asleep last night."

"Makes sense. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Brie responded sleepily, and she rubbed her eyes.

Lex nodded and stood up.

"Porridge?"

"Please."

Brie lightly patted her cheeks while Lex was gone, trying to wake herself up. What she hadn't told the Captain was that she took a detour on the way home last night and had partaken in a little midnight heist. However, somebody must have been tipped off about it, for when Brie showed up there was another thief already halfway done the job. Their encounter had come to a surprise to both of them and she had returned home both item-less and pissed off. Brie had stewed angrily in bed for most of the night, cursing herself for being so lazy.

_I've been more focused on my supposed to be fake job than actually doing what I'm most interested in._

So, Brie was determined not to mess things up again. She intended to make good use of her days off, which were coming up fast. In two days it would be the Fredas and she would have her free days to do as she pleased.

Brie's thoughts were interrupted when Lex returned from the kitchen with two bowls of porridge. He placed one of the bowls in front of the Elf and took a seat. He began tucking into the second bowl and Brie sighed softly before dragging the bowl closer to herself and she took a small bite. The temperature was good and they were both silent as they ate.

Lex finished first, and he paused to take a deep drink of water. Brie eyed him suspiciously as he wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. It looked like he had something to say.

"So," Lex started.

"Yes?"

"I've got some good news."

"Oh, Captain.  _Do_  tell."

Lex ignored the teasing tone of Brie's voice but his skin betrayed his true reaction. She could see a light blush creeping up his neck as he spoke and she grinned, enjoying how easy it was to get him flustered.

"I've arranged for you to have private training sessions with one of the best Swords Masters in Cyrodiil."

"Training," Brie frowned, she her shoulders sagged. "I forgot about that."

"It'll be good for you," Lex persisted, smiling. "It's valuable to at least know the basics to fighting. I know our job isn't exactly high-risk but you never know what might happen."

"I suppose..."

"I want you to be equipped with the proper skills so you can handle anything that might be thrown at us."

"Oh alright, alright."

Brie held her hands up in surrender. Lex gave her a smug grin and then snatched up both of their empty bowls and returned them to the kitchen.

Once again, the pair made their daily trek through the city. Brie half expected something exciting to happen again, but nothing did. They slowly made their rounds through the gardens of the Green Emperor way, passed close by to the Arcane University and stopped at mid-day for lunch.

When ten o'clock finally rolled around it was beginning to rain. Brie stood underneath a small awning near the Marie Elena, struggling to see in the darkness. She shivered as the cool air brushed against her exposed skin.

"Looks like we're done for the night."

"Yeah?"

"Yep," Lex nodded, and he patted her shoulder. "Go home and get warm. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Brie."

Lex watched Brie leave. Her small form quickly walked down the stairs and began jogging towards the gates leading back into the city. He wondered briefly where the Elf lived, and then shook his head. He didn't need to know.

It suddenly struck Lex that he wouldn't mind having a drink, and so he made his way back into the Bloated Float Inn and took a seat at the bar.

"Back again?" Ormil greeted warmly.

"Yeah. I'd just like an ale, please."

"Sure thing," The Elf responded, grinning.

Lex thanked Ormil as he slid a cold bottle of ale towards him and tossed a couple coin on the counter.

"Not with that pretty Elf tonight?"

Lex nearly choked on his drink, and he hastily placed it back down on the counter and coughed.

"E-excuse me?"

"That Elf," Ormil continued slyly. "She's always following you around. You've been quite the topic of interest among the common folk, Lex. You're not the type to take on a partner."

"I didn't realize people knew me so well," Lex responded, frowning. "I guess it's true. I've worked alone for a long time."

"She seems like a nice girl."

"She is," Lex shrugged, and he took another sip.

"And beautiful."

Ormil grinned, watching Lex's reaction. He loved to tease the serious Captain of the Watch whenever he got the chance. The longer Lex struggled to come up with a response the more amusing it became.

"You can say she's beautiful, Captain," Ormil laughed. "It's not a crime."

"I know she's beautiful, I'm not blind."

A deep blush crept up Lex's neck and he suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. He quickly knocked back the rest of his drink and left the Inn, ignoring Ormil's protests as he firmly shut the door behind him.

Lex slowly made his way back to the watchtower. He was tired and annoyed that Ormil's words had affected him so much. He couldn't help but think about Brie, and he wondered if keeping her as a partner might be too dangerous. He tried to keep his distance from the thief but he felt like she was ensnaring her.

_We're work partners, nothing more._

Lex returned to his room. He reached out and grasped the handle to his door when he froze. Something wasn't right. He always double checked his door was locked before leaving for the day but when he slowly pushed open the door, his body tensed, Lex knew somebody had trespassed.

He quickly glanced around, but there was nobody in sight. Lex sighed and strode inside. He wasn't sure what they'd be after but after a quick sweep of his room he found that the taxes he had recovered from the Waterfront District earlier in the week was missing, along with all the records.

Lex let out a frustrated growl and slammed his fists down on his desk.

_How did they know where to find it?_

His thoughts whirled. He knew the guild was behind it but nothing was adding up. He had kept the records in his personal room but how was anybody to know that? The more he thought about it, the more Lex came to suspect Brie.

Brie. All this time I've been distracted by her pretty smile and pleasant company. Perhaps that's what she wanted this entire time.

Lex went to bed that night, confused and frustrated. He didn't know what to believe but he intended to confront the Elf as soon as he saw her the next morning.

_One way or another, I'll find out who was behind this._

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door. Brie groaned and rolled onto her side, having been dead asleep just moments before.

"Who the fuck is that?" She said to no one and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

The knocking persisted and finally Brie threw herself down the stairs and walked over to the door. She wrenched it open.

"What the hell-"

Brie's eyes widened as Lex swiftly brushed past her and wordlessly entered her apartment. He briefly glanced around before turning back towards the stunned Elf. Her hair was a wild mass around her head and she hastily tugged at her nightgown, which was nothing more than an oversized tunic. A deep blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Captain?" She asked shyly, avoiding his gaze. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, Brie," Lex responded sternly. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Brie frowned, utterly confused. She was still half asleep and embarrassed that her Captain was inside her apartment when it was in such a state. Her place was messy, and had she known Lex was dropping by she would have cleaned up a bit.

"Uh," Brie shrugged. "I don't know..."

Lex stood with his arms crossed and he stared down at Brie with an expectant look. She peered up at him with her soft green orbs and he had to resist the urge to speak more softly to her. Now was not the time.

A long moment of awkward silence passed. Finally, Brie let out a deep breath.

"This would go a lot faster if you'd just tell me what happened, Captain. Did I do something wrong?"

"Somebody broke into my room last night."

"Really?"

The surprise that rang in her voice didn't fool Lex. He took a step closer and Brie felt a tinge of nervousness in her stomach. She could tell that he was genuinely angry and it didn't make her feel good at all.

"Yes, really. You wouldn't happen to be the thief who stole all the tax records and gold... would you?"

"Are you serious?" Brie blurted, and she laughed.

Lex's expression did not change and Brie felt her anger bubbling as she realized that he was accusing her of stealing from his private quarters.

"You think...  _I_  did it?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"If you're only asking me because I'm a thief, then that's just messed up, Captain."

Brie's voice rose up an octave and she clenched her hands into fists.

"Is it really so messed up?" Lex argued. "I think what's more messed up is that I ever agreed to working with you in the first place."

Brie was stunned. She hadn't expected Lex to have such a cruel side to him. A part of her felt she should have known that he could be so cold. He was a man dead set on capturing the Grey Fox, and Brie had the inkling suspicion he'd do whatever it took to catch him.

"I don't even know what the fuck you're referring to, these tax records."

"I taxed the Waterfront District last week-"

"You _taxed_  the Waterfront District?"

Brie's eyed widened and she stared up at Lex with an incredulous expression.

"The poorest district in the entire city and you taxed them for... what?"

"To warn the Grey Fox," Lex mumbled angrily, and he frowned. "They're helping to keep him a secret, I know it."

"Oh my goodness," Brie sighed, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You don't even have proof that that's true."

"This isn't about me, this is about you. Did you or did you not break into my room last night?"

"I didn't!" Brie shouted back, now thoroughly pissed off.

"You've got things completely wrong," Brie continued angrily, and she walked away from him.

Lex watched as she stalked over to a nearby reading chair and snatched the pair of pants that were resting on the backrest. She began to shove her feet through the legs and he hastily turned around, still feeling annoyed.

"I don't' like that I have to say this," he called out loudly. "But I have no choice."

Brie ignored Lex and began putting her armour on with a scowl written across her usually smiling features.

"I should have made myself clear from the beginning. If our agreement goes south, for whatever reason... I'll be forced to arrest you for your crimes."

Brie paused. She stood with her back to Lex and for a long time she did not respond. When the Elf finally spun around there was hurt in her eyes, but her jaw was firmly set.

"I think that was a highly unnecessary threat," she responded thickly. "You may not believe me that I have no intentions of double crossing you. But that's fine. I understand,  _Captain_."

She sneered the word Captain. Before Lex could say anything more Brie snatched up the sword resting on the nearby table and plucked an apple from the fruit bowl. She quickly brushed past him and left her apartment.

Brie was almost completely silent for the entire day. The tension between the two was highly uncomfortable for both of them, but neither one was willing to budge. It wasn't until their shift was almost over that Lex began to feel bad about how he had handled the situation. He was her superior and he shouldn't have found out where she lived and harassed the Elf in her own home. Lex was able to admit he had let his anger get the best of him.

Lex tried to rectify things, but Brie wasn't interested. She stood a few paces away from him, her arms crossed, and stared out at the dark water of Lake Rumare with a somber expression.

When she left, Lex watched her go, feeling remorseful. He slowly walked back to the Water Tower and spent the rest of the night in his room, trying to rest. He did not sleep very soundly, for his mind was filled with too many thoughts. He woke up the next morning feeling tired and ashamed. He quickly got dressed and left his room determined to seek out Brie and apologize properly.


	6. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Brie was awake before the crack of dawn but she laid in bed for a long time, staring up at nothing. She wasn't mad anymore. Lex's accusations had deeply hurt her at first, but the longer Brie thought about it the more she realized he had every right to accuse his newly appointed partner with sticky fingers.

_He didn't have to get so angry,_  she thought glumly, remembering how furious he had been.

_We could have talked about it like two mature adults._

Eventually Brie forced herself to get up. She slowly got ready, taking her time. First, she washed her face and ran a comb through her air. When she was dressed, Brie began slowly putting on the leather armour, her thoughts far away.

_I don't know how we're going to continue working together with the hostility between us now._

That thought made her sad, although Brie wasn't sure why. It had been less than a week since she started working with Lex. It's not like they were friends or anything.

Brie almost didn't hear the light knock at the door. It was quieter than the day before and the person only knocked once. Brie frowned, and slowly shuffled over to the door. She cracked it open ever so slightly and was met by Lex's bright blue eyes.

"B-Brie," Lex stammered softly.

"Can I help you?" Brie responded briskly, glancing around. There was nobody else in sight.

"You know I can just meet you at the watch tower, right?"

"I know," Lex sighed. "I wanted to talk in private."

Brie's gaze landed on something in Lex's hand, and she realized it was an apple. She cocked one brow up at the Captain, feeling confused, and opened the door all the way, watching Lex as he shuffled inside.

"I'm not really interested in a repeat of yesterday..."

"I'm not here to yell at you," Lex responded hastily. "I want to apologize."

"Apologize?"

Brie leaned against her butt against the back of a wooden chair and crossed her arms, patiently waiting for Lex to finish speaking.

"I... I crossed a line yesterday. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did, and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Brie responded, her brows furrowed together as peered up at Lex. "I wish I knew who had done it, but I swear it wasn't me."

"I know it wasn't you," Lex insisted. "I don't know what I was thinking. I let my anger get the best of me."

Brie could see the remorse written all over his face. Whatever shred of bitterness she felt towards Lex instantly disappeared and her face softened.

_He's a good man._

"It's fine, Captain. Water under the bridge."

Brie smiled up at Lex and they stared at one another for a long moment. There was a surge energy between them, much like the other day, and neither one knew how to handle it. Brie nervously played with a strand of her hair and nervously chewed on the inside of her cheek. Lex gave a small cough and he looked away. The apple was still clenched in his hand as Brie locked up the apartment and they began walking down the street.

"What's the apple for?" Brie inquired, curious.

"Oh," Lex laughed, and he offered it to her. "I brought it for you."

"Hey, thanks Captain."

Brie grinned and took a big bite out of the sweet red fruit. It was delicious, and she eagerly consumed the apple while they walked. Lex had eaten breakfast before coming to her apartment and so they quickly made their way towards the Green Emperor Way to begin their shift.

It was a quiet morning. Sometime during the night, it had rained so a light layer of water covered the ground and gardens as Brie walked around. The air was nice and cool but not too cold and the atmosphere between the two guards was soft.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Brie asked quietly, and she peered up at Lex.

"No."

"I'll uh... try to do some digging around. See if I can't place a face."

"Alright, just be careful."

"I will," Brie grinned. "Don't worry."

The rest of the day passed by smoothly. Lex was forced to break up a scrap that occurred near the Waterfront between two beggars but otherwise their shift was uneventful. Brie didn't mind. For the first time since she had started working with Lex he was open to conversation. They mostly talked lightly about random topics. Lex wasn't too willing to share much about himself, having spent the last eight years working in complete solitude. He really didn't have any friends and so he was unaccustomed to someone asking personal questions. Brie was curious to know more about her Captain's past but she didn't pressure him. She also had a past that she wasn't exactly fond of sharing.

It was nearing seven o'clock when Lex dismissed Brie for the rest of the night.

"We're done?"

"Yeah," Lex responded, and he quietly yawned. "I usually finish a little early on Fredas."

"So you can... what? Get hammered?"

"No," Lex laughed. "I usually have a lot of paperwork to deal with-"

"Wow, calm down," Brie teased. "That sounds too wild for me."

"I suppose it is dull."

"Okay, so you're going back? I'll walk with you."

"You don't have to do that," Lex responded, but he was glad for the company.

"I want to."

Brie strolled beside the Imperial, matching his pace. The sun was almost completely set behind the mountaintop and it cast the city in a glorious orange glow. Brie gazed up at the stark white buildings, realizing for the first time just how much she enjoyed being in the city. It suited her energy and lifestyle.

Within ten minutes they reached the South Watch Tower. Brie hovered near the door, rocking back and forth on the heels of her boots. Lex eyed her suspiciously, unsure of what to say now that they were back. It looked like the Elf wanted to say something so he raised one thick brown brow at her with a small smile.

"Well..."

Brie pursed her lips and glanced down at the ground. She couldn't help but smile.

"Would my Captain have time to join me for dinner? Or does that not fit your terribly busy schedule?"

Lex blinked, and a look of surprise crossed his handsome face. His cheeks turned a little pink and he coughed lightly, thinking.

"Uh, s-sure, I can."

"Excellent," Brie responded, and she clapped her hands together. "Go on and get changed. I'm tired of you blinding me with that armour."

Lex laughed as Brie shooed him away.

"Come to my place when you're ready!"

"Alright."

Lex watched Brie as she took off at a quick jog back down the road towards her home. He chuckled quietly and then headed into the watch tower. Within minutes he entered his sleeping quarters and hastily ditched his bulky armour. Then he whipped his tunic off and turned towards his dresser before he paused. He took a quick sniff of his armpits and grimaced.

_Yikes. You can tell I've been sweating in my hot armour all day._

He grabbed a wash cloth and quickly gave himself a quick wash. When he was satisfied he thought about what to wear. His stomach nervously twisted into knots as he rifled through the tall wooden dresser but he didn't know why he felt that way.

_It's just dinner... with Brie. We have dinner every night._

Something was different. They weren't taking a break from work to grab a bite to eat at the Bloated Float Inn. Lex wondered curiously where Brie was going to take him, since he didn't really venture out too often to eat. He had no recommendations to make and so he hoped the Elf already had one up her sleeve.

Lex picked up a navy-blue tunic and inspected it for a moment for any stains or tears. Then he tossed it over his head and shoved on a pair of light brown breeches. Lastly, he ran a brush through his hair and retied the string that securely held his thick locks back from his face. In all his eight years of working as a guard he'd never let his hair down unless he was in the privacy of his own room and getting ready for bed.

Once a pair of dress boots had been tugged on Lex glanced at himself in the mirror for a moment, unsure of what stared back at him. He didn't have a social life and it was embarrassing to admit when he actually thought about it. His pulse raced ever so slightly and he felt even more nervous. He quickly shook his head and turned away. Before he left, the Captain grabbed a coat from a nearby rack and then exited his room and departed the watch tower.

Within a few minutes Lex arrived outside the door to Brie's house. He had found out where the Elf lived by taking a peek at her official papers when he had been infuriated about the break in. He still wasn't sure if he could trust Brie completely, but those thoughts escaped him as he knocked on the door. A moment later it opened and a freshly dressed Brie stepped out. She wore a soft cream coloured tunic and black fitted pants that hugged her small form. She gazed up at Lex with a warm smile and he found himself returning it. What he didn't know is that the moment Brie had seen Lex in clothing other than a gaudy set of armour it had made her heart skip a beat.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Alright, this way."

Brie tugged on his sleeve and they began strolling down the street away from the Temple District where she lived. They walked for quite some time, mostly in comfortable silence. The longer they walked, however, the more Lex grew curious as where they were going.

"I bet you're wondering where I'm taking you," Brie said eventually, and she shot him a cheeky grin.

"A bit. I don't venture out to eat very often."

"I know you're fond of that Inn at the Waterfront but I'm taking you to the Elven Gardens for once."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Brie shrugged, and she kicked at a little pebble as she walked. "I wanted to move there when I first arrived to the city but the houses were a bit out of my price range. There's a Tavern I frequent. It's not too pricey and the food is good."

"Fine by me," Lex replied nonchalantly.

Brie glanced over at Lex from time to time. He walked with his head held up and he mostly looked straight ahead. She liked the strong curve of his jaw and round soft ear lobe. She resisted the urge to run her fingers along his cheek and so she hastily averted her eyes and stared down at the ground.

_He looks good in casual clothes. Cleans up nicely... I wonder what he looks like with his hair down._

A shiver ran up her spine and Lex glanced down at the Elf with a flicker of concern.

"Are you cold?" He asked. "Do you want my coat?"

"O-Oh, no," Brie replied hastily, and she shook her head. "I'm just fine."

The King and Queen Tavern was a decently sized middle-class establishment located in a corner building in the Imperial Elven Gardens District. It was a quaint little place with a cozy, intimate atmosphere. The tavern was quite busy this night. Lex opened the door for Brie and the pair stepped inside. Loud chatter and laughter drifted to their ears as they quickly took a seat at one of the unoccupied tables. A few minutes later an Elf servant waltzed over. She eyed Lex with a curious expression and then glanced over at Brie.

"Good evening. Do you want to know tonight's specials?"

"Please."

The pair listened intently and both decided on the roasted salmon dinner with a bottle of ale and fresh bread to start. When their drinks and bread had been served Brie took a small swig of her drink and sighed, smiling in content.

"How are you liking the work so far?"

Lex watched as Brie pinched her lips together for a moment, but eventually her silly smile broke through.

"I like it more than I was expecting, actually."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What about  _you_?"

"Me?"

"Well," Brie shrugged. "All I ever hear is how surprised everyone is that I'm working with you. How are you liking it?"

"Oh."

Lex took a drink of his ale and he twirled the thin piece of bread between his fingers for a moment as he stared down at the table. When he looked back up, Brie was taken aback by how soft his expression was as he peered at her with his bright blue eyes.

"I'll admit I was extremely hesitant at first, but I think that was because of... other things. But I must confess your presence is quite refreshing."

"Refreshing," Brie echoed, and she grinned. "I'm glad."

The pair chatted lightly for a few minutes and nibbled on the bread. After some time, another servant came around and plopped two steaming plates of food on the table. They thanked the woman and began tucking into their meals.

"Wow... it's delicious."

"You sound so surprised," Brie teased.

"It's not because I doubted your taste in Taverns, I just don't eat at very many places."

"You're missing out, Captain."

"Brie," Lex sighed, feeling his cheeks grow warm. "You don't have to call me Captain when we're not working."

Luckily the lighting was too dim for Brie to notice that he was blushing.

"I know," Brie responded lightly, but the way she was looking at Lex made his heart race. "I just like to."

Lex opened his mouth to say something but his thoughts were a mess. Brie couldn't help but enjoy the effect she had on him, but after a long moment of silence she felt bad.

"I'm only teasing. You're a fascinating creature, Lex."

"Fascinating?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"What could possibly be fascinating about me?"

"Well..."

Brie finished her mouthful of food and took deep drink.

"Where do I start? How does a man like you work tirelessly for over eight years without any shred of a social life?"

Brie almost thought she hit a sore spot. Lex brushed his thumb against the condensation on the bottle of his ale and he frowned. Brie nervously chewed her lip, anxiously waiting for him to respond.

"I uh... I'm not sure. Honestly Brie... I never even thought about it much until I met you."

"You didn't?"

"Maybe for a brief second, once in a while. But really, I didn't think I was quite so dull until you pointed it out."

"I'm sorry," Brie replied hastily, and he brows furrowed together. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"No, no," Lex chuckled, and he looked up at the Elf. "It's alright. You don't have to be sorry."

"I just... well..."

It was Brie's turn to blush, and she gave Lex a small smile.

"I know we've known each other for less than a week but I think you're a great guy. You're probably the best Captain a girl like me could ask for."

Brie sighed, realizing fully for the first time just how good she had it.

"You could have been stricter. You could have put me through a lot. Not even that... you could have arrested me the moment you saw me that morning, but you didn't."

Lex was silent as he listened to Brie ramble. His eyes glanced back between her hands, which she rang together nervously as she spoke, and her eyes, which were mostly glued to the table.

"I always wondered why you didn't arrest me," Brie whispered quietly, and she peered across the table at Hieronymus Lex.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she stared at him. Lex stared back with an intensity that made her uncomfortable, but his body language was relaxed. They had both finished their meals and Lex now leaned back in his chair with one of his long legs stretched out before him. Their limbs almost touched underneath the table and Brie felt a lump rise in her throat when he smiled at her.

"I'm not sure why either," Lex confessed. "But I'm glad I didn't. I want us to work together and be successful. Having you on my side could prove to be valuable to my work."

"Even though I'm a law breaker?" Brie implored quietly.

"Even so."

Lex's response surprised even himself. The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence as they quietly sipped their ales for a little while, content to just listen to the chatter and laughter that surrounded them.

Eventually Brie couldn't hide her tiredness. Lex straightened up in his chair and his eyes roamed around the room, searching for a servant. When he spotted the Elf, he stood up with a small sigh. His back ached slightly but he ignored it and strode over to the servant, ignoring Brie's protests.

"Lex!" Brie hissed angrily as she raced after him. "Don't you dare!"

She tugged on his arm as he began counting out gold from a small leather pouch.

"I asked you here," she whined, completely oblivious to the servant who eyed the pair with silent shock.

"It was _my_  treat."

"I could never let you pay," Lex argued firmly, but there was a smile on his lips. "It would hurt my pride."

"Curse your pride," Brie huffed, but Lex finished counting the coin and handed it to the servant.

" _Do_  come again," she smiled, her voice sultry.

"Thanks," Brie replied briskly.

She gave the woman a small glare and then quickly linked her arm through Lex's and steered him towards the door.

"Let's go Captain, I gotta get you back before curfew."

"I don't have a curfew," Lex laughed as they stepped out from the Tavern into the cool evening air.

"You're kidding," Brie responded with an overly dramatic gasp.

"I'm not."

Brie continued to hold onto Lex's arm while they made their way back to the Temple District. His coat was slung over his other arm and he made no movement to put it on. The air was chill but not cold and it was a rainless night. Eventually Brie's nerves got the best of her and she slowly detached her arm, suddenly feeling shy. They continued to walk in comfortable silence and Lex smiled every so often, feeling happier than he had in a long time. The moons were massive at this time of the night and they cast the entire city in a pretty white glow. Brie gazed up for a while, her eyes glued on the masses of twinkling stars and swirling nebulas, completely fascinated.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and at some point, she looked up for a second too long. But Lex was watching her. He quickly snatched Brie's hand and tugged her towards him before she could walk into a low stone wall.

"Whoops," Brie laughed. "That would have been embarrassing."

Lex's breath hitched in his throat and he hastily dropped her hand. Her skin was silky smooth but felt cold to the touch and he frowned.

"Are you cold?" He asked, watching as Brie looked up at him. "Your skin is like ice."

"I'm a little chilly," Brie admitted shyly.

Lex took a double step so he was standing in front of Brie and they both stopped moving. She peered up at him with her soft green orbs and her heart fluttered as Lex placed his coat around her shoulders. She was swimming in the long black material but it was warm and she was touched by the gesture.

"Thank you."

They continued walking, but more slowly than usual. A part of Brie didn't want the night to end, and she was surprised Lex couldn't hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest.

_This is weird_ , Brie's mind whirled as her shoulders tingled where Lex had touched them briefly. _Why do I feel like a teenage girl with a crush?_

Beside her, Lex was feeling an equal amount of emotions though he tried not to think about it too hard. He couldn't help but think about Brie's soft pink lips when she had peered up at him, and it left the Imperial feeling like a hurricane inside.

Regrettably their walk finally ended at Brie's front door. She slipped her key into the lock and then turned around so she was facing Lex. After Brie handed him his coat back Lex stood awkwardly a few steps away and he nervously shuffled his feet. He looked tired but was still smiling.

"Thank you for asking me to dinner. You were right, the food was great."

"I told you so," Brie grinned. "You should really get out more."

"I know... I feel like I don't even know how to act or what to do outside of my work."

Brie was grateful that Lex was opening up to her. She wanted him to enjoy more things that weren't related to patrolling or the Gray Fox. It was a damn shame that he was wasting away year after year doing the same thing day in and day out.

"Well, if you stick around me long enough you'll probably learn."

Before Lex could say anything, Brie reached forward and grabbed his hand. She had to crane her neck to look up at the towering Imperial, but she didn't mind. Lex's eyes widened slightly and Brie felt his hand jolt when she touched him. She gave him a warm smile and lightly squeezed his hand for a brief moment.

"You deserve to have fun too," she told him softly. "There's a life outside of the Gray Fox."

It was too much. Lex shook himself from his stupor and frowned slightly. Brie sensed his confusion and she let go of his hand and stepped back.

_I hope I didn't cross the line_ , she thought glumly.

"W-Well I should get back," Lex stammered finally, and he coughed. "It's late."

"Okay," Brie replied, and she beamed up at him. "Goodnight Lex."

"Goodnight Brie. I'll see you on Morndas."

"Right, Morndas. I'll try to snoop around and I'll report back to you."

"Sounds good."

On the outside, it looked like he was distancing himself, and it was true. But as Lex walked away from Brie's apartment after she went inside and began walking back to the South Watch Tower he could barely comprehend his emotions. Past memories began to bubble up inside of him and it left him feeling dazed and confused. Too many things plagued his mind as he practically ran up the tower to his sleeping quarters. He threw himself inside and closed the door with a firm click, his chest heaving from the trek up the stairs.

He quickly kicked his boots off and without bothering to put them away properly he threw himself into the chair seated in front of a large oak desk. There was a generous stack of papers waiting for him and so Lex stayed up for the next several hours, pushing himself past exhaustion as he focused on his paperwork. He couldn't bring himself to stop until he was too tired to keep his eyes open. Only then did he collapse onto his bed and he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 6

It was early Sundas morning and a certain brown-haired Elf was snooping around the Waterfront District. Brie was proud of her ability to go mostly unnoticed if she tried hard enough, and this morning it was working out well. She had bribed a beggar earlier to spill that there was an impromptu meeting in the Garden of Dareloth and if she hurried she might just be able to eavesdrop. She had paid the beggar generously to keep things their little secret and had been given a gummy, toothless grin in response.

"Aye dearie, thank ye."

Now, Brie was squashed between a bush and a stone wall, straining to listen to a nearby conversation. She couldn't place the voices, but at this point it didn't matter. She wasn't trying to catch anybody, just mess up with their plans.

"She should be back any day now," a deep male voice spoke in a hushed tone.

"Does she know about the traitor?"

"No, she doesn't. We'll tell her when she gets back."

"Getting that statuette is a high-risk job," argued a female voice. "Why did you trust a newbie with it?"

Brie knew immediately what statuette they were referring to. After the sudden death of Lady Llathasa a statuette had been commissioned in her likeness. She almost laughed at the thought.

_That's a whole lot of trouble to go through just for a hunk of marble._

"How are we going to frame Myvryna though?"

"Once Ariana comes back she's going to plant it in her house and tip one of the guards off. They'll inspect her home and when they find it then she's done for."

"It just sounds too easy," the same female voice spoke.

"It will work," the male voice argued firmly.

"If you say so, boss."

It was too perfect. Brie listened with her keen Elf hearing as the group began to disperse. She waited until she was absolutely sure they were gone before leaving her hiding spot.

_Excellent_ , she thought smugly as she strolled towards the Bloated Float Inn to grab a bite to eat.  _As soon as they plant that statuette in Myvryna's house I'll sneak in and take it for myself._

Brie was disappointed that she hadn't found out more about who was behind the break in to Lex's quarters. However, she had observed that the citizens of the Waterfront District appeared to be in better spirits.

_As they should be, since what few precious coins they had taken away had now been returned._

She didn't agree with Lex's approach to smoking out the Gray Fox but the damage had been done. Most citizens avoided the watch Captain like the plague and had few nice things to say about him. Brie knew this information by striking up conversations with random locals, and almost everyone at the Waterfront District had something unpleasant to say about him.

When Brie wandered into the Inn she was greeted by the grinning Elf with wildly crazy hair in crimson clothes. He eagerly gestured for her to have a seat at the bar and Brie complied.

"Welcome, welcome."

"Thanks," Brie smiled, and she glanced around for a moment.

"Lex isn't here."

"Oh," Brie responded, and she shook her head. "I wasn't looking for him."

"Sure, sure."

Brie was confused by Ormil but she ordered herself an ale and the soup of the day. Within a few minutes she began tucking into a steaming bowl of clam chowder, which was surprisingly good.

_I can see why Lex comes here so much._

"So," Ormil started, and Brie glanced up at him. "You and the Captain seem pretty close."

"You think so?" Brie responded, unamused. "You've seen us eat dinner here like what... four times?"

"Yeah but I know Lex, we go way back-"

"You talk like you're his friend," Brie shot back.

"Not a friend, no," Ormil laughed, and he ran a cloth along the wooden counter. "Just a long time acquaintance."

"Then... do you know why he's such a loner?"

Ormil's smile faded slightly, and he shook his head.

"I wish I knew. He's a good man, if a little bit too serious most of the time."

"He's never been married?"

"No, not that I know of."

"It's just strange. Lex acts like an old man but he's not even thirty years old."

"I agree. That's why I'm glad you're working with him."

Brie was silent for a while, he thoughts far away. She finished up her bowl of soup while musing over her conversation with Ormil. Eventually she finished her drink as well and decided to wander around for a while, waiting for something interesting to happen.

After growing impatient, Brie quickly ran back to her apartment to retrieve her cowl. It was a brand-new item she had picked up a few days back. She figured that as long as she was working against the Thieves Guild she needed to be careful about her identity being leaked. Once her long black coat and matching cowl was securely fixed on her body the Elf dashed back to the Waterfront District to do some more snooping.

She was greeted by a curious sight. Brie watched from the shadows as almost half a dozen guards lurked around the Waterfront District. She studied them with interest, wondering why they were there, and her brows shot up in surprise when she spotted a familiar face.

Lex was also present. He wore his full set of shining armour and he spoke quietly to another guard nearby.

_I need to know what's going o_ n, Brie thought with a small sigh. She chewed on her bottom lip while she watched the guards for a while.

_How do I get his attention without giving myself away?_

Lex began walking towards the wooden homes dotted along the Lake Rumare. Brie silently followed him, keeping to the shadows, and when he was far enough away from the other guards she hastily reached out and snatched his hand. She whipped him behind a stone wall and pressed her hand against his mouth before he could alert anyone and with her other hand she tugged the soft black material that was covering her face.

"It's me," she whispered quickly, watching as Lex's look of alarm turned to surprise.

Brie slowly pulled her hand back and glanced around, making sure nobody was nearby.

"W-What are you-"

"I'm up to no good," Brie cut in. "I have a bit of a time crunch so I'll get to the point. What are you and all those guards doing here?"

"There's been news of a stolen item from Cheydinhal."

"Lady Llathasa's bust."

"How did you-"

"I don't have time to explain!" Brie whispered angrily.

"Okay, okay. Well we have reason to suspect Armand Christophe is the one who has stolen it. We're looking for him."

"Armand? Hmm. Well I can tell you it's not him."

"It's not?"

"No. Listen... You're gonna have to get your guys to stop lurking around all these homes so much. I have to sneak into one of them."

"Why-"

Brie's severe look stopped Lex from asking anything else and he sighed.

"I'll get the bust back, okay? Just help me out. Don't try and find me either, I'll come to you when I'm done."

"Alright... I'll think of something."

Lex watched as Brie slid the cowl back up so her face was mostly covered and she slinked off towards the shadows again. He let out a deep breath, his thoughts whirling. This would be the first time they worked together as Brie acting in her thief role and the Captain of the guard wasn't quite sure what to think about it.

Brie waited for a couple hours before trying to sneak into Myvryna's house. The guards continued to linger about for quite a long time but from where she was hiding she could see that Lex was making an effort. He tried not to be too hasty in dispersing the watch so it wouldn't raise suspicions. Eventually the sun began to dip behind the mountains and the Elf was starting to grow impatient.

However, her waiting proved to be useful. It turns out Brie wasn't the only one waiting for the activity to die down. The dark figure didn't go unnoticed by the Elf as it began to slowly stalk towards the worn wooden structure of Myvryna's shack. She could make out the large lump of a satchel slung over their shoulder and Brie's face lit up as she realized it was exactly who she was looking for.

Brie watched the thief easily break into Myvryna's house and she dashed out from her hiding spot and crouched in the shadows nearby, waiting for them to leave.

The door opened again but this time the figure had ditched their cloak and hood. Long brown hair hung down the woman's back and she quickly glanced around as she shut the door behind her. Then she began to stroll away, whistling a small tune as she walked. Brie waited until she was completely gone before entering Myvryna's house.

After she let herself in Brie immediately began rifling through the sparse furniture. She opened a chest near the bed but she did not find the object she was looking for. For several minutes the Elf quickly ransacked the small home with great haste, eager to be away.

Finally Brie opened a cupboard and her eyes widened as she spotted the statuette. She picked it up, surprised by how heavy it was. Suddenly an arm clamped around her neck, holding Brie in a tight headlock.

"What the fuck?" Brie gasped as she was jolted backwards, and the statuette nearly slipped out from her hands.

"You're not with the guild," a female voice sneered. "Who are you?"

Her hold tightened as Brie wriggled her body, struggling to keep a hold of the statuette while also trying to get out of her assailant's grasp.

" _Who_  are you?" The woman persisted.

G-Go fuck yourself!" Brie shouted, her voice muffled by the cowl, and she quickly pushed her body backwards with as much strength as she could muster.

The woman gasped as her back slammed into the thin wooden wall. The movement jarred Brie's shoulders and she was unable to hold onto the heavy statuette. It slid out from her fingers and crashed onto the ground with a sickening smash. They both paused for half a moment.

"Look what you did!" Brie huffed.

"Show me your face," the woman snarled, and she began grasping at Brie's cowl.

For the next few minutes a struggle ensued. Brie stubbornly kept her cowl pressed against her face, refusing to let it be taken off. The two women shuffled around the small apartment, crashing into furniture as they growled insults at each other. Brie was desperate to get away before their scuffle alerted the attention of more thieves' guild members, or the guards.

The woman shoved her hard, and Brie fell backwards, losing her footing. She stubbornly kept a hold on her cowl and hadn't anticipated the dresser being so close. Her head clipped the corner of it as she landed hard on her knees. Pain shot through her skull and Brie cried out. She sucked in a deep breath and tried to clear her vision but it was swimming.

"Gods…" Brie groaned, and she slowly rose to her feet.

There was movement from outside and Brie could hear voices.

"You're awfully violent for a thief," Brie gasped as she slumped against the dresser, feeling faint.

_You need to get away,_  her mind screamed.  _Run. Anywhere!_

The woman had stopped attacking her and was now kneeling by the statuette, trying to see if she could fix the broken remains. Brie reached into her coat pocket and her fingers brushed along a scroll of invisibility. She quickly unfurled it and relief washed over her as the magic began to set in. She took her only moment that the woman was distracted to make her getaway.

A guard noticed the door as it flung open but Brie was too fast for anyone to register that Brie was there. Adrenaline coursed through her body, blinding the pain as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to her home. She didn't care if anybody followed, she just needed to get away from the Waterfront District. She also didn't care what happened to the thief who had confronted her and actually hoped she had been caught. However, something told Brie that a woman that easy with eager to engage in violence wasn't going to let herself get caught.

Brie's eyes began to water as she continued running through the streets, ignoring any curious glances she received. Her head throbbed painfully, each throb pounding into her skull so hard it nearly made her sick. More than once she stumbled and almost fell down, but somehow, she reached her apartment without much hassle.

Brie struggled to unlock the door for a few painful seconds. She sighed in relief as it finally opened and stumbled forward. She cried out as she fell and landed on her knees once more. This time she stayed there for a few moments, her chest heaving as she struggled to get her breathing under control. Then Brie fought with the cowl for a moment, desperate to get the too warm material off of her face. Sweat glistened on her forehead and her eyelids were growing heavy.

_I should… go lay down… or something…_

Her legs felt like liquid as Brie attempted to stand. Getting up was too hard. She slowly began to crawl towards the stairs but it was no use. The room began to spin and then suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Lex was worried. He sat by himself at a table in the kitchens of the South Watch Tower. He had finished his breakfast almost twenty minutes ago and his eyes were glued to the door, waiting for Brie to arrive. The longer that time dragged on, the more worried he became.

_I know she told me not to come to her, but it's Morndas morning and we're supposed to be starting our patrol._

The morning was late, and still Lex waited, trying to be patient as he began making his way through his usual route. Eventually it was an hour past when Brie should have started her shift and worry gnawed at the Captain's stomach. He couldn't bring himself to wait any longer and so after a brief discussion with a nearby guard Lex quickly departed his post in the Green Emperor way and began walking to Brie's apartment, hoping he'd find her there.

When Lex arrived at her home, his pulse raced when he checked the door and found it was unlocked. He slowly opened it and peered inside but it was almost completely dark except for the faint light that spilled through a thin crack in the curtains. It didn't look like anyone was home but Lex stepped inside anyways, hoping there'd be clues.

He tensed as his eyes landed on something on the floor. His hand instinctively reached for his sword as he strained to see in the dim light. Lex shuffled forward, slowly, prepared for the worst, and when the figure didn't move Lex frowned and walked closer. His eyes widened in alarm as he spotted Brie's wavy brown hair spilling out from underneath a black hood.

"Brie!"

Lex dropped down to his knees and hastily tugged his gloves off before reaching out to gently roll Brie onto her back. The Elf groaned but did not wake and so he cupped her cheek and called out her name again, feeling his heart race wildly in his chest. His fingers pressed against her neck, searching for a pulse.

"Brie... wake up, Brie."

Lex let out a sigh of relief as the Elf began to slowly open her eyes. What looked like a smear of dark blood had long since dried on her skull along her hairline and Brie still felt completely delirious and sick.

"Wha... Captain..."

Brie squeezed her eyes shut again and she reached up with one shaking hand, confused.

"What happened Brie? Do I need to take you to a healer?"

"Heal... healer? No...," Brie mumbled, her voice slow. "No I-I'm fine sir... jus'hit my head..."

Lex knew that something had gone wrong last night and it had something to do with Brie. He had been surprised to hear the news from a fellow Captain that somebody had tipped them off about Myvryna's house on the Waterfront District and they had found the smashed remains of Lady Llathasa's bust. He felt terrible as he watched Brie struggling to stay conscious in her injured state.

_I should have checked on her the moment I heard the news_ , he berated himself internally.

Brie wasn't coming around anytime soon, and so Lex was silent for a moment as he thought about what to do. He decided to respect her wishes not to go to a healer and so after a moment spent hesitantly rummaging around the first floor of her apartment he found a small healing potion resting on a shelf in one of the cupboards.

He returned to the Elf and slipped his hand under the back of Brie's head. She groaned again but her eyes fluttered open ever so slightly as she weakly peered up at him.

"Drink this," Lex encouraged softly, and he pressed the vial to her lips.

Brie closed her eyes and drank deeply. After a moment the expression on her face grew softer and Lex smiled as she let out a deep sigh.

"Do you feel better?"

"Mmm," Brie murmured quietly. "Yeah... I'm sleepy."

"Okay, take it easy."

Lex glanced up at the staircase nearby. He assumed her room was on the second floor and so he slipped his arm under Brie's slender legs, gathering up the long black coat as he easily swept the Elf into his arms. Brie slumped against him, her head still throbbing dully, and her warm breath tickled his neck as she nuzzled her face closer. Lex ignored his racing pulse and focused on climbing up the stairs, which was easy to do since Brie weighed very little.

He was surprised by the contents of Brie's room. It was terribly cluttered, but there appeared to be some sort of order to her belongings. Against the far side of the room was a large, comfortable looking bed and two matching tables flanked each side. A plush fabric ottoman rested at the foot of the bed and what appeared to be a real fur throw had been tossed haphazardly across it. There was a large wardrobe resting against the wall to his left and its doors were flung open, revealing several articles of clothing. Some of them were on the floor or had been tossed onto the dresser nearby. There was also a dark green reading chair, matching foot stool, and a book had been left open on the armrest. But what surprised Lex the most was the wall to his right.

Every inch of the wall was covered by tall wooden bookshelves. Items of all sorts had been placed upon the dusty wooden surface ranging from small statues to crystal balls, dozens of books, handmade pots, scrolls, and other items that the stunned Imperial barely comprehended as he tried to focus on laying Brie down on the bed. It looked like she was a collector.

As he began to lower her down Brie tensed for a moment and her breath hitched in her throat. She tightened her hold around his neck as she felt her body moving. Her mind was cloudy and she wasn't sure what was going on.

"It's fine," Lex reassured her as he pulled the covers back and gently lowered Brie onto the soft mattress. "I'm just laying you down."

"Mm'okay," Brie mumbled, and she let out the breath she had been holding in.

Once she was in a comfortable position Lex tucked the blankets around her, his brows furrowed together in concern as he stared down at Brie's face. He didn't like that she had taken such a dangerous risk and had been injured.

_Who knows how long she was passed out on the floor,_  he thought grimly as his eyes landed once more on the smear of dried blood.

He disappeared back downstairs while Brie snoozed, completely unaware of what was going on. A few minutes later the Captain returned with a small bowl of warm water and a cloth. He dipped the cloth into the water and lightly rung it out. Then he gently dabbed at the blood, his eyes glued on her face as he watched for a reaction.

Brie flinched once as he pressed too close to the welt that had formed on her head, mostly hidden beneath her hair, but she did not open her eyes.

When he was finished, Lex found another healing potion and left it on the table close to her bed. He watched Brie sleep for a moment, feeling a flurry of emotions inside. He sighed quietly and then reluctantly left the apartment and returned to the Watch Tower to continue investigating what had happened the night before, hoping to put the pieces together.


	8. Chapter 7

The first thing that came to Brie's mind when she woke up was that she was terribly unsure of where she was. Her second thought was even more confusing as she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the ceiling of her bedroom.

_What... is that smell?_

Whatever it was, the smell beginning to make her mouth water. Brie couldn't even remember the last time she had ate and her head throbbed as she attempted to sit up. A small groan escaped her lips and she reached up to gingerly feel the side of her head.

 _Yikes,_  Brie winced as her fingers brushed along a large and tender bump.  _That thief was a mean bitch._

Somehow, she was able to slide her body out from under the warm covers and placed her bare feet down on the floor.

_Wait... wasn't I wearing boots?_

Brie gasped as pain shot through her skull and she nearly doubled over, feeling nauseas. After the moment had passed she noticed the red vial sitting on the table close by. She quickly knocked it back and sighed as relief washed over her.

There was a small noise downstairs and Brie tensed. She knew that somebody was there and fear trickled down her spine as her thoughts flashed back towards the previous night's activities.

_Oh gods... I hope that crazy woman didn't find me._

Armed with only a small dagger that Brie wasn't even sure was sharp enough, she slowly shuffled down the stairs with great hesitation. The delicious smells hit her nose the moment she had opened her bedroom door and she was more confused as to who was in her apartment.

She slowly edged towards the side of the staircase and peered out, unable to bring herself all the way down to confront the intruder. Brie silently cursed her cluttered house as she struggled to see around a crowded shelf.

Suddenly the person moved into view as they stepped away from the roaring fireplace and walked over to where a cutting board rested on the table. Brie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Lex?"

Lex jumped at her voice and spun around, searching for Brie. He spotted her just in time as the Elf slipped on the smooth stone stair and went crashing forward. It was a small drop but it hurt enough and the Captain rushed forward as Brie tumbled down on the cold stone floor with a loud yelp. The dagger slipped out from her hand and skittered across the floor.

"Brie! What in the world were you doing?"

"Ouch... I uh..." Brie huffed as she rolled onto her back and squinted up at him. "I thought you were an intruder."

She couldn't help but notice that Lex had ditched his shiny armour and was once again dressed in casual attire. The way he was gazing down at her, and how he laughed softly as he helped the clumsy girl to her feet, made Brie's heart race.

"What exactly... are  _you_  doing here, Captain?"

"Oh," Lex responded quietly, and he rubbed his neck with a meek smile. "I'm not the best cook but I know a basic beef stew recipe so..."

Brie's eyes glanced towards the hearth where her only cooking cauldron happily bubbled away over the fire. The cutting board held what remained of some vegetables Lex had chopped up to add to the stew and she stared at the table for a long moment, completely taken aback by Lex's gesture.

"Wow. That's nice of you."

"Well, you are hurt, and you live alone. Somebody has to take care of you."

Brie's cheeks burned bright pink as she allowed herself to be steered towards the dining table. Lex pulled the small wooden chair back and sat Brie down. He lightly squeezed her shoulder and then he snatched up a wooden spoon and wandered back towards his post, content to stand by the pot and make sure nothing burned.

"It should be ready soon."

"Yum," Brie responded softly, and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her pointed ear. "I'm hungrier than I thought."

"How are you feeling?"

Brie could tell that it was evening by the darkness of the sky outside. Lex's figure cast long shadows across the table but when he turned to Brie his bright blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the dim light. She was touched by his caring nature, but it also made her feel something else, and she struggled to put it into words. She was used to taking care of herself, and from a very young age. She didn't quite know how to handle being taken care of for once, and especially by Lex.

"Better than before. Head still hurts."

"I'm hoping you'll tell me what happened over dinner."

"I will," Brie sighed, and her shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry I let you down."

"You didn't let me down," Lex replied firmly, and he swirled the wooden spoon around the contents of the pot.

"It wasn't  _you_  who stole the statuette."

"No, but I... well, I'll tell you when you're sitting."

"Where do you keep your bowls?"

Brie moved to stand up but Lex quickly waved her off. She directed him to the cupboard and within a few minutes two steaming bowls of stew and a loaf of fresh bread was placed on the table. Lex took a seat across from Brie and he smiled at her when she leaned down and took a big sniff of her dinner.

"Wow, it smells amazing."

"It's my mother's recipe."

"Really? I've been meaning to ask... where does your family live?"

"Oh, they're still in Cheydinal, I was born and raised there."

"Do you see them often?"

"A few times a year. But Brie... you're killing me."

"Oh," Brie laughed. "Sorry. Well..."

Lex was silent as he listened to Brie's story. His brows furrowed together when she reached the part of her violent encounter. He didn't like the sound of it one bit but he remained quiet until she was finished.

"This woman... do you know her?"

"No," Brie shrugged, and she popped a spoonful of the stew into her mouth.

"This attack concerns me."

"Me too, honestly. I don't think it's characteristic of the guild. She seemed different. I don't like that she was so quick to escalate things."

"You need to be more careful. I'm not so sure you should continue-"

"Please," Brie cut in. "With all due respect, I am a grown woman. I'm not going to stop because of one rogue thief."

"Brie..."

"Really, Lex. It's fine."

"It's  _not_  fine," Lex argued quietly, and he clenched one of his hands into a fist. "You got away this time. You might not be so lucky if you run into her again."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I'll be more prepared this time."

A moment of tense silence passed between them. Brie wanted to get angry with Lex for treating her like a child who couldn't defend herself but, in the end, she knew he was just concerned about her safety. Lex also wanted to argue more, but he knew that the last thing Brie needed was a shouting match.

"I would argue with you more, but you need to rest."

Brie gave Lex a triumphant smile and the pair was silent for a while as they finished eating their dinner. She wanted to clean up after Lex had done all the hard work but he refused to let her get up.

"I'm not fragile," Brie persisted softly.

"Too bad."

Brie was content to watch Lex. She couldn't help but admire his muscular form as he began tidying up and more than once she found her gaze hungrily studying him. Without the bulky armour she could tell that he was a man dedicated to physical health. She rested her chin in her hand and watched as he began washing their dishes in the small basin located across from her. His back was turned, and so Brie allowed herself to stare freely. She noted the broadness of Lex's shoulders and thick arms. He had rolled the sleeves of his tunic up so he could wash and Brie realized for the first time how long yet thick his hands were as he placed one of the bowls down on the table to dry.

Her eyes glanced downwards and lingered on the outline of his round butt. She wondered quietly to herself what he looked like with no clothes on, and then it suddenly occurred to the Elf what she was doing. Lex turned around to see Brie's face bright red and she quickly looked away with a small cough.

"Is everything alright?"

"Mhm," Brie responded, trying not to let her nervousness show. "I am uh just fine."

"You should lay down again."

"What time is it?"

"I think it's close to midnight," Lex responded as he walked over to her.

"Really? How long was I sleeping for?"

"Almost two days."

"What?"

"I told you," Lex sighed, and he helped Brie to her feet. "You were quite hurt."

"I... I guess so."

Brie's hand burned where Lex touched her but the moment was brief. He walked close behind her as they ascended the stairs and returned to her bedroom. This time Brie tucked herself in, and she was surprised when Lex took a seat beside her. She peered up at him with a curious expression, feeling rather nervous.

"So, uh..." Brie stammered, and she ran her hands along the blanket. "I'll see you tomorrow? Seven o'clock sharp."

"You're not working tomorrow."

"I'm not?"

"No," Lex replied firmly, and he reached up to brush her hair back.

The welt on the side of Brie's head was still present, and she shivered when his fingers nearly grazed it.

"I need you to get better first. Work is not more important than your health."

"You sure about that?" Brie joked, and then she yawned. "I guess I won't try to fight you on it. I do still feel kind of crummy."

"You can have tomorrow off for sure. If you need another day after that that's fine too. I can more than manage by myself."

"You sure?" Brie whispered softly, feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Goodnight Lex."

"Goodnight Brie. I'll come by tomorrow."

Lex stared down at Brie for one long moment, and he almost opened his mouth to say something more but he refrained himself and stood up from the bed. Brie waited until he was almost at the door before she finally spoke up.

"Lex?"

"Yes Brie?"

"I wanted to say... thank you."

Lex stood with his back to her and his hand clenched the handle of her bedroom door. She couldn't see that he was smiling but his warm response made her smile as well.

"I'm just glad you're alright. Sweet dreams."


	9. Chapter 8

Brie was glad for the day off. She spent most of the night tossing and turning, unable to stay still for very long. It led to her eventually getting up at the same time as if she was going to work, and it left Brie feeling a little lost as she aimlessly wandered around her apartment.

Her mind was preoccupied with too many thoughts, most of them related to Lex. She knew she was starting to have feelings for the Captain and although she was nervous to even venture into that territory it also kind of excited her.

 _It's been... a long time since I've felt this way_ , Brie thought with a small sigh as she ate some of the leftover stew from the night before.

_But I don't like feeling this vulnerable._

She couldn't shake the feelings from her mind and so after finishing her meal Brie started cleaning her apartment, desperate for a distraction from thinking about a certain Imperial. Her skull was still tender from the incident but she felt much better than the day before and she was able to concentrate on tidying up with little trouble.

It was around mid-day when Brie took a small break. She leaned against the broom in her hands and let out a small sigh as she wiped at her sweaty brow, pausing to admire her handiwork. Almost the entire room downstairs had been cleaned properly for the first time since she had moved in nearly two months ago.

There was a small knock at the door and Brie turned around to see Lex as he opened the door and slipped inside. He spotted Brie as she stood near the table with a broom in her hands and his eyes widened in surprise as he glanced around.

"I thought you'd be in bed..."

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to be productive."

"You're supposed to be taking it easy," Lex chastised as he took the broom from her hands, but he was smiling.

"You're only allowed to tell me what to do when we're not working," Brie teased, and she light knocked on his metal chest piece. " _Captain_."

"Go sit down. Let me guess, you haven't eaten anything?"

"I actually did, since there was so much yummy stew leftover."

Brie took a seat at the dining table and watched as Lex bustled around her little apartment. He brought over the silver water pitcher and two cups which he placed down on the table in front of Brie. Then he walked over to the cupboard and opened it.

"You don't have very much food."

"I know," Brie responded as she poured water into the cups. "I suck at cooking so I eat out a lot."

"Well," Lex chuckled. "I would take you out for lunch but you're supposed to be on bedrest."

"No fair."

"I stick out too much with my armour, so cold preserves will have to do."

"Fine by me," Brie grinned as Lex came over with a platter of various cheeses and the rest of the bread from last night.

"How's work?" Brie inquired while they ate. "I bet it's lonely without me..."

Lex choked on the piece of bread he had been chewing on and for a long moment he coughed and spluttered until his face turned bright red. Across from him, Brie was grinning with barely contained glee at having gotten such a strong reaction from him. She slyly pushed his cup of water towards him and laughed when he gratefully picked it up and took a deep drink before he was finally able to calm down.

"Sheesh, Lex. Do I need to get a healer?"

"N-No," Lex stammered breathlessly. "I'm fine."

"I was only joking, I didn't mean to make you have a coughing fit."

"I know, Brie. You just surprised me, is all."

"Why?" Brie inquired lightly, and her brows furrowed together. "You think I don't enjoy your company?"

"No..."

"I've been up since dawn," Brie continued, smiling. "It felt weird not to be going to work with you. That's why I've been cleaning so much, to keep myself occupied."

"I... enjoy your company too."

"Well I should hope so," Brie joked, and she popped a grape into her mouth. "You keep coming by here so much people are going to start thinking things."

Brie watched as Lex's expression changed to mild panic as he realized what she was saying.

"I'm only kidding," she continued hastily. "Don't freak out."

"I'm not freaking out. But you're right."

"Right about what?"

"I come by here too much."

"Is there a problem with that?" Brie asked, and the expression in her eyes made Lex swallow hard.

"I... suppose not. I don't know."

"I'm really kidding, honest. I have no idea what people talk about."

"You're funny," Lex smiled, and he was quiet as he finished his food.

"I should head back now."

"Okay," Brie responded and she stood up when he did. "I'm going to tackle my bedroom next."

"You have a lot of trinkets."

"I suppose I do," Brie laughed, and she rubbed her neck. "I'm embarrassed you've seen how messy I am."

"It's okay, I've seen worse."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's a funny story. I'll tell you about it next time."

Lex now stood near the door and he smiled down at Brie, who enthusiastically nodded.

"Sounds good, will I be seeing you later?"

"I have a meeting tonight, so probably not. But if you're feeling better tomorrow morning you know where I'll be."

"Of course," Brie grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't force yourself okay? If you need the extra-"

"Captain! I will see you tomorrow!"

Before he could say anything else Brie quickly shooed Lex out the door and shut it with a chuckle. Lex laughed as well, and he shook his head as he began to walk back towards his post. He couldn't stop thinking about Brie despite the fact he was working and occupied with meetings. Every time he thought he was fine the image of her pretty face would creep into his mind and he'd find himself smiling at nothing. More than once a fellow guard had caught him and the ensuing teases had been embarrassing for the Captain. Part of him was glad that he had a meeting with Captain Avidius, as he welcomed the distraction. However, even as he made his way back towards the Watch Tower later that night he couldn't help but wonder what Brie was up to, and he looked forward to seeing her the next day.

By the end of the day Brie had completely exhausted herself by cleaning her bedroom from head to toe. It was late in the evening when she finally stopped to eat and Brie finally felt tired enough to sleep. Her head ached a little bit so she took another healing potion and washed up before heading to bed. She lay in the dark for a while, staring up at nothing. She wondered how Lex's meeting had went and what had been the reason for it. Eventually she drifted to sleep and did not stir until early the next morning.

* * *

When Lex walked into the dining hall the next morning he was greeted by a familiar face. Brie stood by the front doors looking refreshed and ready to work in her soft leather armour. Another guard, one he only knew by first name basis, stood beside her and he watched as the pair chatted.

He couldn't help but notice the way Brie smiled at the young man as she peered up at him and then laughed at something he said. Lex stiffened and a slight frown crossed his features as he realized they were flirting. A ripple of anger washed over him but he quickly pushed it down and turned away.

Brie spotted Lex and she quickly wandered over to him as he took a seat.

"Captain," Brie greeted Lex with a broad smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning Brie," Lex replied briskly.

"What do you want to eat? Porridge?"

Lex couldn't bring himself to look at the Elf for very long. He didn't understand why he had felt jealousy when watching Brie be friendly with another guard. He knew he was being ridiculous but he didn't care. It left him feeling bitter and in a sour mood.

"My usual, please."

"Oh," Brie laughed and she nodded. "Alright then. Coming right up."

Brie sauntered off to the kitchens and when she was gone Lex let out a small sigh and grabbed the water pitcher resting nearby. He poured himself a cool glass of water, partially wishing he could have a shot of something strong instead but he took a big sip and tried to get over the feelings of anger that had bloomed in his chest.

When Brie returned she held a steaming plate of Lex's usual grub in one hand and a bowl of porridge in the other. She slid the plate towards her Captain with a small smile and she was relieved when he smiled back.

 _I wonder what that was all about,_ she thought to herself as she watched Lex tuck into his meal with a calmer expression.  _I hope it had nothing to do with me._

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence. Brie finished her meal first and was content to lounge back in her chair and wait.

"You're feeling better today?" Lex asked, and he glanced up at Brie.

"Yep. I feel fine."

"Good. Tomorrow you'll start training in the afternoon."

"I'll start... oh," Brie sighed, and she pouted her bottom lip. "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that..."

"I didn't," Lex responded firmly as he avoided looking at her lips. "Especially after what happened... You need to be able to protect yourself even more."

"Fine, fine," Brie sighed. "I won't argue."

"Excellent. For the next two weeks you'll patrol with me in the morning. We'll break for lunch as usual at noon and then at two you will spar with Master Valas."

"Yes sir."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," Lex teased as he snatched Brie's empty bowl and began to stand up.

" _Yes_  sir!"

Lex rolled his eyes and wandered back to the kitchen to drop off their tray. When he returned Brie was waiting for him by the door. Her hair had been brushed and fell in soft waves down to her shoulders and she beamed up at Lex when he approached.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

The pair exited the Watch Tower and began making their way to the Green Emperor Way. It was a bright, clear day free of rain and the wind was soft on their faces as they silently patrolled the Imperial City gardens. Oftentimes Lex found himself watching Brie more than anything else but he'd quickly catch himself and focus back on his duties. He couldn't help but feel that they were growing closer despite the walls he had built up around himself for the last eight years and Lex didn't know what to think about it. He decided to handle things by doing absolutely nothing, but he wasn't sure how long that was going to last.

_She's getting too close._

The day was uneventful, which both Brie and Lex were glad for. More than once Lex caught Brie squinting as the brightness of the sun made her head throb a little bit. He wanted to make sure he was alright but he refrained from asking and instead pursed his lips together and looked the other way.

_You're starting to care too much._

Evening came around the they ditched their post to eat dinner at the Bloated Float Inn. Lex ignored Ormil's stares and quickly chose a table far away from the bar. They both settled on the night's special and a single bottle of ale each. There were still a couple hours left before their watch was over but Lex couldn't handle the crazy haired Elf without some degree of alcohol.

"Eat up," Ormil sang as he placed their dinner down on the table.

"Thanks."

Ormil winked at Brie, who gave him a small glare in return. Lex noticed them but he said nothing and began tucking into his meal.

"I meant to ask earlier," Brie piped up. "What was the meeting about last night?"

"Oh. It was nothing interesting, the usual monthly reports."

"I see."

"What?" Lex looked at Brie with an amused expression. "Were you hoping for something a little juicier?"

Brie blushed at Lex's use of words but she quickly laughed it off.

"Perhaps... But I should have known better. Not much goes on around-"

There was a loud shout and then a fight began to break out near the bar. A male Dunmer and a short little wood elf were locked in a heated scrap, having started arguing over something petty. They were both intoxicated and were causing more of a scene because of their shouting than anything else.

"Hey!" Ormil shouted as a glass was knocked off the counter and shattered on the floor.

Graman Gro-Mara, the Inn's bouncer, began to make his way towards the scene but Lex was closer. He quickly stood up from his chair and immediately threw himself between the two men with a small shout.

"Enough!"

Brie watched Lex work, impressed with his speed. He managed to get a hold of the small wood Elf who was wildly swinging his arms and snarling obscenities at the Dunmer. It was quite a comical to watch but Brie's eyes widened as the Elf flung his arm back and knocked his bony elbow directly into Lex's nose. The moment she saw blood Brie knew it was time to intervene.

"Hey!"

Brie elbowed her way through the small crowd and tugged on Lex's arm, drawing him back. When he was out of her way she reached up and snatched the wood Elf by his pointed ear, pinching hard.

"Ouch!" The Elf cried, but he immediately stopped flailing around. "Let go of me!"

The Dunmer had already slipped away, having seen his opportunity to skip out on a lecture from the guards and a potential night in jail. The Wood Elf wasn't so lucky as Brie began to march towards the doors of the Inn with Lex trailing close behind. Blood freely poured down from his nose and it throbbed angrily though he ignored it.

Brie refused to let go of the Wood Elf's ear until they had walked across the small drawbridge and were in a quieter area of the Waterfront. Only then did she release her painful grasp on his sensitive ear. The Elf gasped and stumbled backwards, slumping back against a low stone wall as he nursed his ear. He glared at Brie with bloodshot eyes. Brie crossed her arms and glared down at the Elf with a stern expression.

"You will apologize to my Captain for punching him in the nose."

"I did not-"

"Do you want me to pinch your other ear?" Brie cut in, and she reached towards the Elf's face.

"No!" The Elf shouted, and then he let out a deep sigh. "What kind of guard  _are_  you?"

"The kind that will put your ass in jail if you don't apologize," Brie replied briskly, and she gestured towards Lex. "Do you want me to deal with you, or Lex?"

Lex watched Brie with a confused but also amused expression. He was too curious to see what the drunken Elf would do and so he didn't try to interfere.

"I'm n-not a child-"

"Then why do you act like one? You're around the same height-"

"Fine! I... I'm sorry."

"What was that?" Brie replied loudly, and she held her hand up to her ear. "I don't think he heard you."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"If you make a drunken scene again you're going to do more than just apologize. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes," the Elf stammered, and he nervously wrung his hands together as he glanced between the two guards.

"Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go before I change my mind."

He didn't need to be told twice. Lex almost laughed as he watched the poor Elf nearly trip over his own feet trying to get away from them. When he was gone, Brie turned to Lex with an exasperated sigh and snatched his hand. She forced him to sit down on the stone wall and told him to wait until she was back.

"Okay..."

Brie disappeared back into the Inn for a few minutes and when she returned she held a damp cloth in her hands and a healing potion in the other. She uncorked the bottle and handed it to Lex, who drank it in one gulp.

"Ahh," Lex sighed as the throbbing quickly ceased. "Thanks."

"I don't think it's broken," Brie mumbled as she stepped forward and tipped his chin up. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I-It's okay," Lex replied gruffly, and he swallowed hard.

He didn't know what to make of Brie's gentle administrations as she began to dab lightly at his face, making sure to wipe all of the blood away. The softness of her gloves on his skin and the concerned look on her face was almost too much for him but he forced himself to take deep breaths and try not to let his nerves show.

From one of the windows in the Inn Ormil peered out at the pair with widened eyes. He had been beyond curious when Brie returned to the bar and had asked for a cloth and healing potion. It was a terribly tender moment between the two and he felt blessed to have witnessed it.

"He got you pretty good."

"Yeah," Lex laughed, and his breath hitched in his throat as Brie trailed her fingers along his cheek. "I-I think it's fine."

"It's probably going to bruise."

"I'll survive."

"Okay, I think I cleaned it all up."

Lex nodded and hastily stood up, his armour rattling noisily as he moved. Brie stepped away from him and the pair returned to the Inn to finish their dinner. Ormil brought by dessert when they were done and refused to let Lex pay as thanks for dealing with the fight.

The rest of the night passed by quickly and without any more problems. When their shift was over Lex quickly dismissed Brie, eager to put some distance between them and hastily returned to the Watch Tower. Brie watched him leave, a smile on her lips, and then she slowly strolled back to her apartment feeling happier than she had in weeks.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I made a grave mistake when uploading these chapters. This is not a new chapter but I've fixed my mistake so for everyone who's been reading up until this point please go back and read the missing chapter (Chapter 3) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

For the first time ever, Brie didn't want to get out of bed. She rolled onto her back and let out a big sigh as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Last night's event drifted into her mind and she smiled, knowing full well just how flustered Lex had been when she cleaned the blood from his face. He practically leapt out of his skin when she touched him and a part of her was interested in getting that reaction from him again.

Brie's mood was soured by the upcoming sparring lessons she'd have to endure. Lex was right by all accounts but it didn't motivate her any further. She didn't enjoy fighting and was only following through to make him happy.

After wallowing around in her bed for a while Brie finally forced herself to get up and get dressed. She took her time, making sure her face was thoroughly scrubbed and her hair was brushed until it was completely tangle free. After her armour was finally put on and the silver shortsword strapped around her waist Brie snatched a fresh apple from the bowl on the table and left her apartment. Then she slowly made her way towards the Watch Tower to find her superior.

Lex opened the door of the Watch Tower just as Brie reached for it as well.

"Oh," Brie exclaimed and she hastily retracted her hand. "G-Good morning sir."

"Good morning Brie."

The pair smiled at each other as Lex stepped outside. Brie squinted as his armour glittered in the bright morning light and they started to walk towards the Green Emperor Way to begin their patrol.

"How's your nose?" Brie inquired.

"A little sore, but it's alright."

"I'm glad it wasn't broken."

"Me too, I've broken it before."

"Oh yeah? How did that happen?"

Lex avoided making eye contact as they strolled through the gardens. He knew Brie was looking at him but he couldn't bring himself to look back because he knew he'd be mesmerized by her round green orbs.

"When I was training to become a guard, I got in a fight one day with another trainee."

"What?" Brie blurted, and she began to laugh. " _You_  got into a fight?"

"Well," Lex shrugged. "I wasn't always this upstanding Captain. I used to be a typical teenager."

"I find that really hard to believe."

"You're right. I wasn't as rebellious as you, but I had my reasons for fighting that day."

"And?" Brie pressured. "The reason was?"

Her eyes searched his face for any clue but Lex remained frustratingly stoic as they walked.

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh. Alrighty Captain."

Brie could tell that it was a touchy subject and so she didn't try to press it any further. For the rest of the morning the pair patrolled in comfortable silence, occasionally making a comment about something or greeting any citizen that approached them. The sun had risen high in the sky by mid-day and its warm rays beat down hard on their heads. Brie had worked up a generous amount of sweat by the time they stopped for lunch and she was not looking forward to sparring in the afternoon.

Lex gestured for Brie to follow and they quickly walked back to the Watch Tower for lunch. Brie took her time, lounging in her chair as she picked at her food. She didn't have much of an appetite but she forced herself to eat a little bit or else she'd feel worse later on. Lex noticed that Brie was acting despondent but he didn't say anything and so they mostly ate their lunch in silence.

It was time for Lex to take his leave. He'd finish his patrol and when Brie was finished her training she was free to leave.

Brie looked up from her plate as Lex began to stand.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes. I have to get back to my post."

"Okay," Brie replied glumly, and she tossed her fork down. "See you later?"

"Perhaps. I'll try to come by and see how you're doing but when you're done you're free to go home."

"Alright."

"You'll do fine, Brie."

Lex watched as the Elf sighed, and she gave him a small shrug.

"If you say so. Bye."

Lex squeezed Brie's shoulder before walking away, hoping that she'd find the confidence in herself to be motivated to learn. He had pulled a lot of strings to get her one on one training with Master Valas and he prayed that she didn't make him regret his decision.

The Captain paused when he reached the door and glanced back at Brie's form. She still sat slumped down in her chair with her back partially to him and Lex watched as she took a small sip of water and then began to stand up. He quickly turned back around and exited the Watch Tower. He began to make his way towards the Waterfront and tried to focus on his duties but it was hard. More often than not his thoughts drifted back to Brie and he couldn't help but wonder how she was faring with her lessons.

As predicted, after Lex left Brie had a horrible afternoon. Not only was she more physically weak than the usual recruiters for the guards but her spirit was almost nonexistent. Her first lesson with Master Valas had gone terribly. The bearded Imperial had fixed his only working eye on Brie with a severely disappointed expression and from that moment she knew it was going to be a struggle.

He had been merciless even on her first day, and Brie had spent four hours being drilled through various exercises until she literally collapsed and was unable to move.

"How they let a scrap of an Elf like you into the Imperial guards, I'll never know."

Brie scowled at Master Valas from where she was laying on the floor, completely exhausted. She could barely breathe and her entire body was drenched in sweat. All she could do was stare up at him as she gasped for air.

"We're finished for today. You're dismissed."

Brie waited a good fifteen minutes after the trainer had left before she even attempted to stand up. Her limbs felt like they had been liquified and her entire body screamed in protest as she tried to sit up. She cursed Lex over and over as she finally managed to claw her way to a standing position.

Taking a step was a whole other ordeal. Brie hissed as her leg muscles cramped and she slumped against a wooden post with a frustrated growl.

 _How in the world am I going to get back home?_  Brie thought angrily as she attempted to take another step.  _I can't even feel my legs._

The guard she had been speaking too earlier in the morning found Brie in the barracks a little while later. She had somehow shuffled her way into the room but she couldn't resist taking a seat on one of the benches to rest and was unable to get back up. He offered her a stamina potion, which Brie was extremely grateful for. Within a few minutes she felt a little better and was unable to stand up without having the room spin.

The moment Brie reached her home she knocked back two more potions. She made a mental note to pick up a crate of stamina potions before her next lesson as she collapsed on her bed. She felt sick and therefore her appetite was non-existent. Brie was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

A bird cawed outside Brie's window and she slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on her back, and as soon as she was conscious enough she realized it was another day, and there'd be another lesson.

The Elf groaned as she rose up from her bed and she slowly made her way downstairs, hissing as pain shot up her legs and back. More than once her leg muscles cramped up and she nearly fell, but somehow, she made it downstairs and Brie quickly sought another potion.

This morning Lex decided to go to Brie's apartment. He had spoken briefly with Master Valas the night before and had been informed about how disappointed he was in her lack of strength. Lex had apologized profusely and asked Master Valas to have patience with her.

"Brie's got the right personality to be a guard, she just lacks some physical strength."

"Personality doesn't mean anything if she can't handle herself in a fight."

"I know," Lex sighed. "I know you can whip her into shape. That's why I asked for this favor."

"You're really invested in her huh?" Valas responded, and he stared at Lex with a critical expression as he stroked his beard. "I'm glad."

Lex had been confused by Master Valas's comment but he said nothing and bade him goodnight before returning to his sleeping quarters.

Now the Captain stood in front of Brie's door and he knocked lightly. He was surprised when a minute later the door opened and Brie's tired face squinted up at him.

"Captain?"

"You're awake," Lex greeted.

"Barely."

"Oh, come on, I heard you did alright."

"Alright?" Brie scoffed as she shuffled outside and shut the door. "You're joking right? There's no way that Valas used that word with you. He said I was shit."

"Okay..." Lex replied meekly as they began to walk. "He didn't have anything nice to say."

"He shouldn't. I thought I was a bit more athletic than most people but I was terribly wrong."

"It just takes time, Brie. We all started at the bottom."

"Ha!" Brie laughed, and she jabbed Lex in the arm.

Lex watched the Elf hiss as pain shot through her arm and she rubbed her sore limb with a scowl on her face.

"That's funny. I'm pretty sure when you were a young recruiter you could fight and fight well."

"Yes, but that's only because my father was the Captain of the guard in Cheydinal."

"See? I'm just a nobody from Skingrad."

"You're from Skingrad?"

Brie squinted up at Lex, struggling to see him when his armour glittered so brightly in the light and she nodded.

"Yeah. Anyways, you might as well enjoy this patrol today. It may very well be my last."

"Brie," Lex laughed, and he shook his head. "You're so dramatic."

"Am I? I couldn't even walk yesterday, Captain. I only made it home cause Cidius gave me a stamina potion when he found me collapsed in the barracks."

"Cidius?"

"A guard? He said he's been working for about a year now."

"Oh, yeah."

Lex's expression grew dark as he thought back to the young guard from the day before. Brie didn't notice his change in mood as she shuffled slowly beside him.

Time passed all too quickly. The pair began their watch in the gardens as usual and before Brie knew it four hours had passed and it was mid-day. She glanced over at Lex to see he was gesturing for her to break for lunch. She walked slowly, her feet dragging as she shuffled with her head bowed. Lex sighed as he glanced back at the Elf but he said nothing and they continued walking in silence.

Lunch was a somber affair. Brie played with her food again, unable to bring herself to eat very much. The anticipation of the pain she knew she'd surely be feeling soon was enough to twist her stomach into painful knots and she almost felt sick.

"It feels like a funeral in here," Lex lamented quietly, and he sighed. "Can't you cheer up a little bit?"

"Why?" Brie pouted.

"It'll get better, I promise."

"Well when it gets better then I'll cheer up."

Lex didn't try to fight Brie on the subject anymore. The way she pouted her bottom lip and stared at him with furrowed brows made a lump form in his throat and he had to look away. Eventually he finished his lunch and took his leave, squeezing Brie's shoulder again before he departed the Watch Tower to continue his patrol.

If the first day of training was bad, the second was even worse. Master Valas was relentless and he put the Elf through back breaking exercises for over four hours. Oftentimes he would smack her if she was too slow and Brie grew tired of it so she'd pick up the speed, being fueled only by anger and spite. By the end of their session she was an even more exhausted heap on the floor as she gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"You've still got miles to go," Master Valas growled as he leaned against a wooden post with his arms crossed. "I haven't even let you pick up a sword yet."

 _If I had a sword I'd run you through old man_ , Brie growled internally, and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the room from spinning.

"I know what you're thinking," Valas continued coolly as he began to walk away. "You wouldn't even come close to touching me, Elf. You're dismissed."

Brie was glad that Lex had once again failed to show up and witness the mess that was her. It took her nearly an hour to pick herself up off the floor and struggle to stay conscious all the way back to her apartment. She didn't see a single sight of her Captain along the way, which she was grateful for. Once again Brie skipped dinner and opted to pass out on her bed instead.

When Lex finished getting ready a few mornings later and entered into the dining hall he found Brie slumped over a table with her head resting against her arms. Her hair was a tangled mess but she wore her armour, and so he was grateful that she had at least put that much effort into getting ready. She groaned when Lex took a seat across from her and slowly picked her head up. There were dark circles under her eyes and she stared at him with a pained expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything," Brie whispered dramatically.

"Brie," Lex laughed, and he patted her hand. "You know I keep telling you-"

"Yeah, yeah," Brie cut in. "It'll get better. I'm tired of hearing that."

Lex watched with an amused expression as Brie dragged herself to a somewhat standing position and shuffled towards the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with two steaming bowls of porridge.

"Thank you."

Brie's stomach grumbled noisily and she shot the Captain a meek little smile as she hungrily spooned a mouthful of porridge into her mouth.

"Not eating properly isn't going to help you."

"Iknow Cap'n."

"Slow down," Lex insisted quietly. "You're going to give yourself a stomach ache."

Brie took a big drink of water and let out a deep breath.

"Are you my father?" She teased.

"Of course not."

"Okay just asking. I know some people are into that sort of thing-"

" _Brie!_ "

"Captain?"

Brie grinned as Lex's exasperated expression cracked and he began to laugh. The sound was like music to her ears and she stuck her tongue out at him when he threw his hands up in defeat. A few other guards who were also eating their morning meals glanced at the pair with curious expressions but they paid them no attention.

"You're driving me insane, Brie."

"That hurts my feeling, Captain."

"Finish up your porridge so we can get to work."

"Yes sir."

Their morning was fairly uneventful. Brie was used to the mundane by now. She could even admit, if only to herself, that she enjoyed patrolling the Imperial city. If she was being totally honest, Brie knew that she enjoyed her Captain's company with more than anything but she tried to keep those thoughts to a minimum. It was dangerous thinking. The inappropriate thoughts she had allowed herself to have the other night only made her feel confused and sometimes Brie found herself daydreaming and entered dangerous territory as she stared out at the gardens in the Green Emperor Way.

Lex found himself thinking things as well, but he tried desperately to keep them at bay. Brie's teasing never failed to get his pulse racing. Even though she had been kidding it still sent his mind into a territory he was terribly unused to and had avoided for many years.

"Captain?"

Brie had called Lex's name three times before he finally turned to her.

"Sorry," Lex blinked and then shook his head.

"Where did you go?" Brie teased.

"N-Nowhere. What is it?"

"It's noon, sir."

"Is it?"

The Elf nodded. They departed their post and began walking back towards the Watch Tower. Brie made her Captain sit down while she went to order their lunch and she couldn't help but tease him about his distracted behavior.

"Sit down sir," Brie cooed as she ushered him onto a chair. "Take it easy, okay? Maybe drink some water-"

"Brie..."

"I think you might have gotten too much sun," Brie continued, and she grinned.

Lex snatched her hand before she could press it against her forehead and he stared up at her with a small frown.

"You're torturing me, Brie."

"I-I'm sorry," Brie responded sadly, and she tried to ignore her racing heart as Lex finally released her hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Brie shrugged and began walking towards the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of sight Brie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose while waiting for their meals. The cook glanced over at her as he spooned a ladleful of stew into two bowls and placed them on a tray along with some fresh buns and a fresh sweetroll each for dessert.

 _Why are you acting like such an idiot?_ Her mind screamed. _You need to calm down._

Brie quietly thanked the cook and snatched up the tray. Then she quickly walked back to their table with a calmer demeanor.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Master Valas's back. He occupied the chair across from Lex and the Captain nodded at something he said with a serious expression. His eyes moved across the room and he spotted Brie standing nearby with their tray of food.

"Looks like she's back," Lex started.

"Oh? There's the little runt," Valas grunted as he stood up.

Brie's eyes narrowed as she shuffled forward and forcibly placed the tray down on the table.

"Sir."

"Well I'll see you later, enjoy your meal scrappie."

Brie growled softly as she watched Master Valas stroll away and then she threw herself onto the chair with an angry sigh.

"You know he's just teasing you, right?"

"Yeah but it's annoying."

"He only acts that way so you'll push yourself harder."

"I know," Brie mumbled as she slid one bowl towards him. "I get it. Can we please talk about anything else?"

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing really, let's just eat so you can get back."

Lex stared at Brie for a long moment. She avoided looking back at him and instead began eating, but only a little bit. He didn't understand why she was behaving so wildly and he chalked it up to her training and began tucking into his meal.

When he went to leave Brie sometime later he squeezed her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"You know I'm proud of you, right?"

"Proud? Of what?"

"I know you hate these training sessions but you haven't missed one yet. It'll be over soon enough."

Brie nodded. She watched as Lex departed the Watch Tower and turned back to her sweetroll with a small sigh. She wasn't in the mood for sweets and so she returned everything to the kitchen and slowly made her way to the training pits, eager for the day to be over and done with. She felt a little better having heard Lex say he was proud of her again, and so this time she put up with Master Valas's drills with quiet determination.

* * *

It was around six o'clock the next evening. Instead of heading to the Bloated Float for dinner Lex took off in a different direction and headed towards the training pits. It was a spacious building perfectly tailored for training Imperial Guards and Lex had spent a lot of time inside its four walls. He was committed to keeping up his physical strength and so he frequently sparred with other younger guards or sometimes other trainers. It also allowed him to let off steam, which was usually a direct cause of the thieves Guild and their elusive leader.

A few other men and women were sparring in the spare rings with one another when Lex strolled inside. He wandered around for a while, his eyes peeled for Master Valas and his petite Elvish student. He finally spotted them in one of the larger rings and he leaned against a wooden post to watch the scene.

Brie stood with her back to Lex and she clasped a short wooden sword in her hands. Her arms were trembling from exhaustion and her chest heaved as she glared up at Master Valas. Sweat poured down her face and drenched her hair, which had been hastily tied back with a piece of string but had started to become undone during her training.

Master Valas appeared completely unfazed as he too held a wooden sword. He had wacked Brie with it more times than she could count and she knew probably her entire body was covered in small bruises. Every part of her ached but Brie refused to give up as she staggered her feet and sucked in a deep breath.

"Ready to give up?"

"No," Brie gasped breathlessly, and she gripped her sword harder.

"Too bad. Take a break and come back here in ten minutes."

"W-What?" Brie responded, and she lowered her arms.

"Go on girl, you're going to collapse."

Brie threw her sword down into the soft sand with a frustrated snarl and stomped away. Master Valas chuckled as he watched her go and then he walked towards the fence and leaned against it as Lex drew closer.

"She's quite the spitfire, your Elf."

Lex almost corrected Valas's comment but he quickly shook his head and played it off.

"Looks like you really pissed her off today."

"I did," Valas laughed. "It's the only way to get her to fight back."

"I guess I'll go see how she's doing. I don't think she saw me..."

"Be my guest."

Valas watched Lex as he watched away, his thoughts burning with curiosity.

Brie stood in the barracks near a rack of swords and she sucked in a deep breath as she clenched and unclenched her fists. She hastily blinked as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks and she let out a small hiss of anger.

 _Fuck!_ She screamed internally as deep emotions bubbled up inside of her, threatening to break through.

Brie bit her lip as she choked on a sob and the tears came anyways. She hyperventilated for several seconds as she allowed herself the small breakdown and she clamped her hand over her mouth as she cried. Her shoulders trembled from the force and she turned towards a wall, hoping desperately that nobody walked in on her.

"Brie?"

Brie startled as Lex's voice drifted over to her. He was the last person she wanted to see and Brie hastily wiped at her face as her Captain drew closer. He paused as he realized she had been crying. Concern rippled through him and when he touched her shoulder the Elf jumped and took two steps back.

"Brie? Why are you crying?"

"W-What?" Brie squeaked as she brushed wet strands of her hair away from her face. "I-I'm not crying sir."

"Brie..."

"Yeah?" Brie whispered, her voice cracking.

Lex moved towards a bench and sat down. He patted the spot beside him and waited patiently for Brie to join him. She tried to keep the façade up but it was no use and so she sighed and plopped down on the bench beside him.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked softly.

"It's stupid."

"It's not stupid. Clearly something upset you."

"Lex-"

"Brie. Your emotional wellbeing is also my responsibility. Please."

"I..." Brie squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she felt the tears threatening to spill once more.

"It's just... something Valas said to me earlier."

"An insult?"

"S-Something like that," Brie mumbled, and she stared down at her hands. "It was what he said. I-It was like something my mother used to say to me all the time before I ran away from home..."

Lex peered down at Brie with a soft expression, and he nodded understandingly.

"It just... brought up memories I try really hard to f-forget."

"Are you going to be alright?"

Brie frowned and then gave a firm nod. She sucked in a deep breath and finally looked up at Lex.

"Of course."

"Good," Lex smiled, and he tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her pointed ear. "Don't you feel better telling me?"

Brie was silent for a moment as she gazed at him. Her cheeks were flushed bright red and beads of sweat had formed on her skin from the rigorous training. Her clothes were completely drenched and she looked exhausted but Lex was glad to see her smile, if only a little.

"Yeah. I do."

"Excellent."

Lex stood up from the bench and straightened up. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and turned to Brie when she slowly stood up as well.

"Go back out there and keep working hard okay? You're almost done, Brie."

"I know sir. I will."

"When you're finished all your training I'll take you out for dinner, okay? To celebrate."

Lex smiled as Brie's face lit up and she gave him an enthusiastic nod.

"Okay! Deal."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodbye sir. Thanks for dropping by."

Brie watched Lex leave. For somebody who wore a set of very heavy armour he moved like a man who dressed in leather. After he was gone Brie quickly splashed her face with water and knocked back a stamina potion before returning to the ring to finish sparring with Master Valas. He noticed the change in her attitude after visiting with Lex and it made him smile as Brie pushed harder. Her body had begun to tone nicely and she could now handle the wooden sword with ease and some degree of grace. Her fighting was still in need of a lot of fine tuning but she was getting there, and Valas was proud.

That night Brie lay in bed for a while, her thoughts filled with too much and she couldn't sleep despite how exhausted her body was. She thought about her childhood and how unpleasant most of it had been. It was something Brie didn't like to think of often and when she did it left a bitter taste in her mouth. As usual her thoughts eventually drifted towards Lex as her eyelids grew too heavy to keep open. She pictured his smiling face as she drifted to sleep, wondering to herself with a sleepy smile what his lips would feel like pressed against hers.


	11. Chapter 10

It was a chilly Fredas morning and Brie stepped out from her apartment, shivering slightly as she turned to lock her door. She held an apple in her hand that she munched on while she walked, her breath coming out in short little puffs as the Elf quickly made her way towards the South Watch Tower. Her thoughts were preoccupied and she didn't notice the beggar that cast her a curious glance as she walked by.

Within a few minutes Brie arrived outside the doors leading into the tower and she stepped inside. She spotted Lex's smiling face and began walking towards their usual table.

"You don't look quite as tired this morning," he greeted Brie.

"I guess I'm getting a bit used to it."

"Should I extend the lessons? Today's your last day."

Lex laughed as Brie shot the Captain a scowl and he quickly held his hands up.

"Relax, I'm joking."

"That wasn't funny," Brie shot back, but then she smiled. "The usual?"

"Please."

"Coming right up," Brie sang as she began to stroll away.

The day passed by surprisingly fast. Brie was eager for evening to roll around so she could celebrate her success at completing the sparring lessons by going out for dinner with Lex. She had immensely enjoyed the first time they went out together and so that excitement fueled her for the rest of the day.

Lex didn't say anything, but inside he was a flurry of emotions. He was looking forward to taking Brie out for dinner but he also felt a mixture of anxiousness as he contemplated something that had been on his mind for a few days.

The morning passed by, as usual, pretty uneventful. Brie impressed Lex once again as she was able to track down a pick pocket that had snatched the coin purse of a young scholar near the Arcane University just before they broke for lunch. Other than the one small crime the pair continued their patrol with no hassle and as usual they stopped at noon for lunch.

It was a pleasant affair. Brie was in better spirits than she had been in the last two weeks since she started her lessons. She was also looking forward to getting her first pay from her new job. It wouldn't be much for a new recruit such as herself but a part of Brie was pleased that she had earned the money honestly and not through fencing stolen goods.

"You look lost in thought."

Brie blinked and turned her attention towards Lex. He watched as she laughed and placed her fork down with a small shrug.

"Guess I was."

"I should get going now."

"Okay."

Brie smiled at Lex as he stood up.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yep. How about I just meet you at your apartment? I'm sure you'll want to wash up after your last lesson."

"I definitely will," Brie laughed and she wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Alright. Try to behave, it's your last lesson."

Brie waved Lex off and turned back to her dessert. After he was gone she sat around for a while before returning the tray and empty dishes to the kitchen. Then she made her way towards the training building early, hoping to squeeze in a warm up before Master Valas arrived. She entered into the barracks, which was mostly void of other people, and found a blunt metal sword for her to use as practice.

Master Valas watched Brie from the sidelines as the Elf hacked and slashed at the hay mannequins. He had grown increasingly impressed with her over the last two weeks as Brie eventually came out of her shell and proved to be a capable fighter.

 _I didn't have high hopes for her_ , her mused silently as he studied Brie's technique.  _She's proven me wrong. It's no wonder that Lex is drawn to her._

When it was time for their lessons Valas strode forward and Brie saw him out of the corner of her eye. She stopped swinging her sword and turned towards him with a confused expression.

"Why... are you smiling like that?"

"Is that how you greet your teacher?"

"I mean-"

"I'm only teasing, Brie," Valas cut in, and he squeezed her shoulder.

Brie stared up at him with a raised brow, utterly confused.

"You're scaring me, sir."

"I'm not always the terrifying man you make me out to be."

"I really think you are."

"Alright," Valas laughed, and he gestured towards a fighting pit. "I guess I usually am. Let's get started runt. You still haven't come close to besting me."

Brie shot Valas a grin and they both stepped into the ring. They used blunt silver swords now and Brie was capable of avoiding most of her teacher's blows but not all of them. She still had a few welts on her arms and legs from being smacked but there were fewer of them as the days dragged on.

Their sparring received some attention, as it often did. Brie fought with enthusiasm, determined to tap Valas at least once before the day was over. A few other guards hung around the ring as they watched the pair fighting, offering boos and cheers whenever Valas smacked Brie with the blunt sword or pinned her with the weapon almost pressed into her neck. The atmosphere was light as Brie would laugh her loss off and bounce back up, still fueled by her desire to best Master Valas just one time.

Eventually the sun dipped low behind the mountains and Lex departed the Watch Tower dressed in casual attire. He swiftly made his way towards Brie's apartment but upon arriving he found that the Elf wasn't there. Feeling confused, the Captain stood in front of her door for a few minutes, wondering where she could be, and then he took off at a brisk walk towards the training pits.

 _There's no way she'd be there still_ , he mused quietly as he walked.  _She was dying for training to be over this morning._

Once inside, Lex was surprised to see a small group of guards crowded around one of the larger fighting pits. He slowly made his way through the crowd with curiosity and was surprised by what he saw.

He came just in time to witness Brie as she ducked her body out of Valas's swipe and found an opening. She sprung forward, sweat pouring down her body as she slipped her arm through the gap Valas had left open and she pointed her sword at his neck with a small shout.

"Ha!"

Master Valas's eyes widened in surprise and the crowd was dead silent as the pair stared at one another for a long moment. Lex stood close by, his hands clenched around the wooden fence as he stared at them in awe.

Suddenly the Imperial dropped his sword. It fell onto the sand floor with a muffled thud and then he swept Brie into a bone-crushing hug as the small crowd erupted into cheers.

"Well I'll be fucking damned," Valas bellowed as he swung a nearly collapsed Brie around, her legs swinging wildly as she gasped for air.

Her sword slipped from her grasp and crashed onto the floor as well. Brie fought weakly against his embrace but eventually caved and hugged him back. She laughed, completely breathless, and she swiped at Valas's hand as he ruffled her hair with a huge grin.

"I'd say that was a great way to end our lessons," Valas praised Brie.

"Th-thank you, sir."

The crowd was beginning to disperse as they realized the fight was over but Lex remained behind. Brie glanced around, her cheeks flushed bright red and her smile was brighter than the sun as she waved back at the few men and women that bade her goodbye. He'd never seen her looking so pleased and Lex had been never been more proud of his partner than in that moment.

Brie's eyes widened when she spotted her Captain, looking handsome as could be in a pair of leather breeches and a dark blue tunic. She glanced towards the windows, noting the darkness, and she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Captain! I completely forgot-"

"It's okay," Lex laughed and he squeezed her shoulder. "Brie, that was incredible."

"You saw?"

"I did, and I'm glad I did. You blew me away."

"Oh," Brie mumbled softly as her body felt warm and fuzzy. "Thank you, sir."

"Are you still up for dinner? You look like you're going to collapse..."

"Of course!" Brie nodded and she glanced down at her sweat drenched tunic. "I uh, just gotta wash up really quick..."

Lex nodded and he watched as Brie picked up her fallen sword and began walking towards the barracks. While she was gone, Lex chatted with Master Valas, mostly discussing Brie's training and how far she had come in only two short weeks.

"Thank you for not giving up on her."

"We don't get very many characters like her in the guard," Valas mused as he stroked his beard. "Where did you find her?"

"I didn't find her," Lex responded quietly. "She found me."

Master Valas eyed Lex with a surprised expression but he didn't say anything. Lex stared out at the fighting pit, his thoughts far away, and he didn't even realize what he had really said to Valas as he once again was overcome with emotion. Eventually he shook his head and let out a shaky breath. A smile spread across his features as Brie appeared once more looking refreshed and clean in soft leather breeches and an emerald green tunic that had been leant to her by one of the female recruiters she'd gotten to know since she started training.

"Ready?" Lex asked as he pushed himself away from the wooden post he'd been leaning against.

"Yep."

"Before you go, Brie. I might have a word."

Brie glanced up at Master Valas and then back at Lex, who nodded.

"I'll be outside."

"Okay."

Valas waited until the Captain was out of ear shot before he gestured for Brie to follow him towards his office. It was a little room located just off the main hall and he quickly ushered Brie inside with a smile.

"You don't look like you spend much time in here," Brie teased as she ran her finger through the dust that had collected on a nearby shelf.

"I don't. Paperwork annoys me."

Brie stood near the door, watching with curiosity as the trainer began rifling through a chest located near his desk. When he straightened up and turned back towards her he was holding a fancy looking sword in a well-crafted leather sheath.

"This is for you."

"W-What?" Brie stammered as she hesitantly took the sword from his outstretched hands.

"Treat it well."

Valas chuckled as he watched Brie run her fingers along the leather hilt, admiring the fine craftsmanship.

"Why would you give this to me?" Brie whispered thickly.

"You earned it. I don't give swords to just anybody but you bested me fair and square so it's yours."

"I... Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Valas. I'm not your teacher anymore."

Brie peered up at the man with a tearful expression, unable to really comprehend how she was feeling. She'd never felt so special before and it was overwhelming but she forced herself to remain calm as she clenched the sword against her chest and smiled.

"Thank you, Valas."

"And keep it up with my boy Lex," Valas continued as he patted Brie on the back.

They exited the office and Valas walked with Brie towards the main doors of the building.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm glad you're working with him now. I've known the boy since he first moved to the city and he's been a sad case since day one."

Brie frowned and stopped walking. She turned to stare up at Valas with furrowed brows.

"You're the second person to say that. Did something happen to him?"

"I couldn't tell you," Valas shrugged. "He's been like this for the last eight years I've known him. Married to his work and obsessed with catching the damn Gray Fox."

"I wish I knew why..." Brie murmured, more to herself than out loud.

"I've never seen Lex in casual clothes, let alone going out for dinner. He's changing because of you."

"I didn't realize so many people were concerned for him."

"I'm sure there's more than even he realizes. But he's got a stone wall built up around him and nobody's been able to break through until now."

"W-Well," Brie responded softly and she smiled. "I'll keep chipping away, little by little."

"Good girl," Valas grinned and squeezed her shoulder. "Get going now, and don't be a stranger. You better not let those skills go to waste."

"I won't, goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Brie."

Lex turned towards the door as it opened. Light from inside spilled onto the street as Brie stepped out and she smiled at the Captain when he drew closer.

"What's that?"

"Oh," Brie grinned and held the sword up for Lex to inspect. "My parting gift from Valas."

"Wow, you really did impress him."

"I guess so," Brie laughed. "Where are you taking me? I'm starving."

"I'm sure you are, you worked really hard today."

Brie sprinted home to drop off the sword. When she returned the pair began to stroll down the city streets, their arms almost touching as they walked. They chatted lightly, smiling often as they sent each other glances here and there. Lex took Brie in the direction of the Elven Gardens District. He had thought about going somewhere else for dinner but the food at the King and Queen Tavern had been so good and their experience so positive that he was eager to return again.

Brie clued into where they were going the closer they got but she said nothing and sucked in a deep breath, enjoying the cool air that moved through her lungs. She was exhausted, but nothing was going to stop her from enjoying an intimate meal with her favorite person in the Imperial City.

Brie could admit it, fully now, that she cared deeply for the Imperial that walked beside her. It still terrified her to allow herself to confess it but she also knew that he was probably the most honorable man she'd ever met. She was used to being abused, that much was obvious, but a part of her knew that Lex was not a person capable of such acts.

 _Even if he's not interested in me romantically,_  Brie mused as they reached the front doors to the Tavern.  _I feel like I can trust him and hopefully he feels the same way._

Lex opened the door for Brie and ushered her inside. They were greeted by an Elvish server who quickly took them to a remote two-seater table near the back of the tavern. It was crowded on a Fredas night, which they expected. A bard sang a loud tune from the other side of the room which made it hard to really hear any conversation but they didn't mind.

The special was roast beef with a grilled vegetable medley, fresh bread and pie for dessert. They both decided on the special and Lex ordered two bottles of honey ale.

"So," Lex started once the server had left their table. "Do you feel proud of yourself?"

"I do," Brie replied firmly. "I've never thought I'd feel so good."

"I'm glad. I can rest easy now knowing you're better equipped to handle yourself in a fight."

"Yeah," Brie replied softly and she paused to thank the server that brought their drinks. "Now if I run into that bitch again I can kick her ass."

Lex laughed, but he felt more concern than humour about the whole ordeal.

"You need to be careful, you're working against more than one person. You're up against an entire guild."

"I'm aware, really. They're not as interesting as you think they are."

Brie had snooped around as much as she could over the last week. She avoided it immediately after her incident with the statuette, hoping that her absence made people forget about her meddling. She hadn't heard very many interesting whispers for a while now and she was beginning to grow bored.

"Well, enough about work."

Brie blinked and looked up at Lex's face. Once again, the urge to kiss him washed over her but she quickly pushed it down and took a sip of her ale, hoping he didn't notice the way her hands shook ever so slightly.

Lex also felt jittery but he played it cool. They were silent for a while as they sipped on their drinks, content to just listen to the music until their food arrived. As soon as their dinners were placed on the table Brie snatched up her fork and was about to cut into her beautiful looking cut of beef when Lex stopped her.

"A congrats is in order," he told her gravely, and then he picked up his bottle and smiled. "Congratulations on completing your training, Brie."

"Cheers, Lex. Thank you," Brie beamed as they clinked their bottles together.

The food was delicious. Brie tucked into her meal with great gusto and was able to polish off her entire plate this time. After they were finished Lex ordered another round of ale and the pair leaned back in their chairs with content sighs.

"That was delicious."

"It really was."

Brie was too tired to really notice that Lex was a flustered mess. He tried to focus on the small talk but it was hard and he felt his palms growing sweaty as his thoughts whirled. Eventually Brie's eyelids began to droop as she nearly fell asleep at the table. He watched the Elf struggle to keep her head up and he couldn't help but smile.

"Brie," Lex called softly.

"Hmm?" Brie mumbled and her eyes shot open. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You had a long day."

"Yeah," Brie sighed, and she rested her chin against her hand. "I'd like to stay here longer but I'm going to pass out."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you've got a belly full of food. I'll go pay and then we can leave."

"You'don have to do that," Brie argued softly, and she stifled a yawn behind her hand. "I should pay."

"Nonsense."

Lex stood up from the table and hunted down a server. Once he was finished paying he returned to the Brie and found her slumped back in her chair with closed eyes. He gently touched her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she lurched out of her chair.

"Ready? Lessgo."

Her determination was admirable. Lex followed close beside her as Brie shuffled slowly down the street. It was a long walk back to the Temple District where her apartment was located and after a good ten minutes struggling to make her legs move Lex finally spoke up.

"We'll take five years to get home at this rate," Lex teased as he gently grasped her arm.

"Hmm?" Brie murmured and she peered up at him.

"Let me carry you."

"What?" Brie laughed, and she shook her head. "No way, Captain."

"Brie. Time is standing still when you walk."

"Go on ahead of me, I'll get there eventually."

"You know I can't do that," Lex argued.

Brie watched as her Captain turned around and bent his knees so he was crouching.

"Come on Brie, don't make me wait all night."

Brie blushed. She contemplated saying no again but quickly changed her mind. She was exhausted, and Lex's willingness to carry her was incredibly endearing.

"Oh alright," Brie huffed as she shuffled forward.

Lex felt Brie press against his back and her arms wrapped around his neck. His pulse raced when she touched him but he focused on hoisting her up, his hands clasped around her thighs as the Elf straddled his long form. He could feel her toned arms as she flexed them instinctively when he straightened up and then she rested her chin against him and let out a deep sigh.

"Better?"

"Yeah. You didn't have to carry me, though."

"It's not a bother," Lex replied smoothly as he began walking. "Although you are a little heavier than two weeks ago."

"Hey," Brie protested sleepily and she tightened her arm around his neck in a light chokehold. "I'll fight you, Captain."

Lex laughed and he shivered as Brie's soft hair brushed along his cheek and neck. After a moment she slackened her hold and he knew she was probably snoozing while he walked. He didn't mind one bit. It gave Lex the time he needed to work up his courage as he silently trekked through the streets of the city. Clusters of stars twinkled and glittered high above their heads and a part of him felt at peace as he carried Brie towards her apartment. Her soft breath and warm touch was indescribable.

He walked at a steady pace, taking his time. The streets were mostly empty and nobody bothered him as Lex made his way back to the Market District. When he arrived at Brie's apartment he was reluctant to put her down and so for a long moment he simply stared the door, his thoughts far away.

Finally, Lex turned his head slightly, trying to see if Brie was asleep but her hair covered most of her face. He could see her eyes were closed.

"Brie?"

"Mmyes?" Brie mumbled sleepily.

Lex shivered when her small, pale hands idly brushed across his chest and Brie yawned.

"We're here."

"Alrighty, thanks Captain."

Lex bent his knees so he was closer to the ground and Brie clumsily slipped off his back. He watched as she shuffled over to the door and rummaged around in her pocket for a moment, searching for her key. His heart pounded painfully in his chest but a new side of him urged the Imperial on.

"Brie?"

"Yeah?"

Brie finished unlocking the door and she swiveled around so she was facing Lex. She reached up to brush he hair out of her face and she peered up at him with as much attention as she could muster.

"I... I um, I have something to ask you."

"Oh?"

Suddenly Brie's tiredness faded away as she watched Lex struggling to speak. He nervously rubbed his neck and mostly stared down at the stone ground between them. The atmosphere between the pair was almost electric and it completely dissolved all of Brie's exhaustion as she looked at Lex with a burning curiosity.

"What is it?"

"W-Well," Lex stammered, and he forced himself to meet Brie's gaze. "There's this banquet that the Imperial Guard put on a few times a year..."

"I've heard of it," Brie responded softly.

"Being a Captain, I'm always obligated to go. I really dislike going."

"You poor thing," Brie teased.

"Yeah. Well... I was wondering if you uh... if you might want to go with me..."

Brie's eyes widened in surprise. Lex quickly looked away again and gave a small cough, feeling like he might burst. His neck was beet red and he nervously rubbed his arm as he waited for Brie to respond.

"You want  _me_  to go?"

"You sound so surprised."

"I guess... I am a bit."

"I'm always going alone," Lex explained quietly, and he shrugged his broad shoulders with a glum expression. "For years the other guests have harassed me at these stupid things. Asking too many personal questions, making jokes about the fact I'm married to my work. It would just...," Lex paused and sighed.

"It would nice to have somebody there with me for once. Maybe people would leave me alone if you were there."

"So," Brie responded with a small frown. "You just want me to go so the guests will stop teasing you?"

"N-No," Lex spluttered. "I mean that's not the  _only_  reason-"

"Relax, I'm only teasing. Of course I'll go."

Lex froze for half a second and then he looked at Brie. She stared back at him, a smile on her soft lips.

"You will?"

"You sound surprised," Brie laughed. "Yes, I'll go."

"Oh, well. Thank you."

Brie's heart skipped a beat when Lex let out a deep breath and his face broke into a soft grin. It warmed her heart to see him flustered and happy.

"I like parties," Brie grinned and she excitedly rocked on the balls of her shoes. "When is it?"

"Uh, that's the part I'm sorry about..."

"What?"

"It's tomorrow night."

"Oh. That's really soon."

"I know," Lex replied, and he gave her an apologetic smile. "It's short notice."

"No worries," Brie responded smoothly. "I can make it work. I don't really own anything nice..."

Brie was silent for a moment as she mused over everything.

"I guess I'll go to Divine Elegance tomorrow morning and see if there's a dress I can afford."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'll make it work."

"Thanks again, Brie."

The pair smiled at one another, and Brie nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I'll come by around six if that's alright with you."

"Sure. Then... goodnight."

Lex looked like he wanted to say more, but he quickly thought against it and pretended otherwise.

"Right, goodnight Brie. Sleep well."

He waited until Brie had slipped inside her apartment and shut the door before he began making his way back to the South Watch Tower. Lex felt something in his chest he couldn't quite describe and for the first time in over eight years he was actually looking forward to going to the banquet, and he knew it was because of the woman who would be attending the event with him.

Despite how tired Brie felt she didn't fall asleep the moment she laid down in bed. Excitement coursed through her as she thought about the banquet. She was touched that Lex has asked her to attend it with him and she also felt a pang of sadness that the guests there always seemed to make him feel miserable. Eventually they both drifted to sleep, alone in their own beds, with thoughts of each other swirling through their dreams.


	12. Chapter 11

It was late the next morning and a certain bright-eyed Elf eagerly exited her apartment and began strolling towards the stores in the Market District. She had given herself some much needed rest but eventually her excitement won over and so she quickly washed up and threw on some clothes before leaving in a hurry.

The store was open when Brie arrived and she was glad to see it was void of any other customers as she stepped into the main room of Divine Elegance. A moment later a tall female Altmer wearing a beautiful red velvet dress appeared from the back and greeted Brie.

"Good morning," Brie responded quietly, her eyes glued on a nearby dress.

"What can I help you with today?"

"I'm attending a banquet tonight and I need a dress for the occasion."

"Oh, I know which one you're talking about," Palonirya responded enthusiastically. "Please, come this way."

Brie grinned as she was swept away into a private room in the back. An array of various fancy dresses and footwear decorated the tables and she was stunned into silence as Palonirya gestured around the room with wide arms.

"Please, take a look around. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Um, no," Brie mumbled as she ran her fingers along a dark green dress. "Nothing in particular."

"Let me know if you want to try something on and I'll be more than happy to help you into it."

"Thank you."

Brie knew that Palonirya was a talented clothing designer. As a young girl Brie had grown up knowing her name as her mother spoke of her often. She'd worn the Altmer's dresses up until she was around fifteen years old when she started to rebel and wear clothing her mother greatly disapproved of. It was almost strange to Brie, as she stood in the back room of Divine Elegance in the Imperial City, admiring the dresses Palonirya had to offer.

_If my mother knew I was buying one of her dresses today she'd be overjoyed._

The more Brie thought about the upcoming party the more thrilled Brie was that Lex had invited her. She couldn't help but think about the Captain as she inspected a burgundy colored dress, wondering quietly to herself what his favorite color was. Eventually she picked out a few that caught her eye and Palonirya helped her try them on. Out of the group, Brie only liked one of them and she wasn't completely satisfied.

"No worries Dearie, there's plenty more to choose from."

"I just want it to be perfect," Brie responded as she stared at herself in the massive silver mirror. "It's my first time going."

Two more Altmer women stood in the back and they chatted lightly amongst themselves. Palonirya had introduced them to Brie as her close friends and if anybody could give her accurate feedback on what dress to choose it would be them.

"Oh dear, not that one," Alanwe purred. "It washes you out."

"It really does," Eldwen chimed in.

"Alright," Brie sighed, and let out a small sigh. "What else could I try on?"

"You know what, I think I have one that'll suit you perfectly."

"Do you? I'll try anything at this point."

"Let me go get it," Palonirya replied, and she disappeared from the room for a few minutes.

While she was gone Brie listened to the female Altmers as they shared stories of noble family parties that they frequently attended. She was slightly uncomfortable by the interaction but she pushed through. She was eager to see what dress Palonirya had in store for her, and the moment she returned to the change room with the dress in her hands Brie's eyes widened in surprise.

It was a simple dress, far less complicated in design than all the others, but it took Brie's breath away. The midnight black fabric nearly shimmered in the candlelight as Palonirya strode towards her and her friends made small noises of approval as their gaze swept over the simple gown.

"Your eyes lit up when you saw it," Palonirya commented. "I think this will be to your liking."

Brie nodded enthusiastically with a small grin and she was thrilled when the dress was finally on and she once again gazed at herself in the mirror. It flowed beautifully down to her feet in soft waves of fabric. The dress was completely black with small silver details in the stitching along the arms and neck, which was a wide scoop cut that complimented her breasts without revealing too much. The arms were long with a flowing cut and the waist of the dress was fitted with stunningly beautiful flower embroidery along the ribcage and corset. Palonirya's friends were stunned and a flurry of compliments flew from their lips as Brie ran her hands along the smooth material and struck a small pose. Her grin widened the more she stared at herself and she was completely delighted.

"It's _absolutely_  the one, dear."

"Truly stunning, like it was made for you."

"I love it," Brie replied. "It's perfect."

"I can see you already, a wine glass in your hands as you're surrounded by young eligible noblemen."

"She's not going to one of  _our_  parties, Alanwe," Palonirya laughed. "She's going to the Imperial banquet."

"Oh, yes. You're right."

"Who are you going with, Brie? We're dying to know."

Brie smiled at herself as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror, her thoughts far away. Lex's image popped into her head and the women exchanged silent glances with each other as her expression softened.

"I'm going with Hieronymus Lex."

Brie glanced back at the Altmer's reflections as she noticed their silent shock. She slowly spun around, her brows furrowed together in confusion.

"You're going with Lex?" Alanwe finally responded.

"Well... yeah. Why is that so surprising?"

"Oh my dear girl, how can it not be surprising? The most handsome Captain in the Imperial Guard and the biggest loner around is suddenly taking a date to the banquet?"

"I can't believe your luck," Eldwen lamented with a dramatic sigh. "He's so delicious, that Lex. Many women have tried to snag him but he's turned down every single one of us."

"I didn't know that..."

"He's always the topic of gossip," Alanwe replied, her expression sad. "Nobody really understands how a man that good looking with such a stable career can be without a wife."

"I know that seems weird to some people," Brie argued softly, trying not to let herself grow angry among the noblewomen. "But I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Well you probably know better than anyone," Alanwe teased. "For the first time ever, Lex is bringing a date. Everyone will be shocked!"

"W-Well we work together," Brie replied hastily, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "That's probably why he invited me in the first place."

"If you say so, dear."

"Come now, enough with your gossip," Palonirya cut in with a small wave of her hand.

The clothier turned to Brie with a smile and she gazed down at the dress she was wearing.

"Is this it then? This is the one?"

"U-Um most likely," Brie responded with a small shrug. "I'll change back into my clothes now and then I'd like to discuss the price."

A tremor of nervousness ran through Brie as she glanced at herself one more time in the mirror. It looked like an expensive garment and she nervously chewed her bottom lip as Palonirya began undoing the ties to her corset. When she was finished getting dressed into her normal clothes the Elf brought over the dress she wanted to the counter but also two others just in case she couldn't afford her first choice.

Palonirya walked behind the counter and retrieved a small notebook. She smiled as she calculated the price of the dress and a matching pair of shoes. When she reached a total, she peered down at Brie, who stared at her with a nervous expression.

"So?" Brie squeaked. "What's the price?"

"For you?" Palonirya replied warmly, and her smile widened. "It's free."

"What?" Brie blurted back, and he heart skipped a beat.

"I know that you're going with Captain Lex," Palonirya explained with a small chuckle. "He came by this morning right when I opened to speak with me."

"H-How...what...I don't understand..."

"He explained that he'd invited you last minute and he felt terrible that you'd have to buy a dress for the banquet on such short notice. He gave me the gold to purchase whichever dress you wanted and a pair of shoes if there was enough left over."

"You're kidding," Brie finally responded, and she let out a deep breath. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious," Palonirya responded smoothly. "The midnight dress if yours, and these soft velvet boots to match."

"I... I can't believe this."

Brie ran her hand along the smooth black material, feeling utterly shocked and confused by Lex's grand gesture. A part of her thought it was too much but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder what it really meant.

_This is more than just a friendly gesture between two work partners. This is... terribly special._

"You'll take it, yes? I won't have it any other way, you deserve to wear it."

"Thank you," Brie whispered quietly. "I will wear it proudly."

"I don't doubt you will be admired at the banquet. Make sure you tell people it was made by me."

"I will," Brie nodded firmly. "I most definitely will. Thank you so much, Palonirya."

"Of course, my dear. It has been my lifelong passion to clothe the people of Cyrodiil in beautiful garments."

The women exchanged a few more pleasant words with each other. Since Brie had nobody to tie the laces up on her dress later on Palonirya invited her to come back in the evening and she would help Brie get ready. The Elf left Divine Elegance feeling even more excited than she had earlier as she practically skipped all the way back to her apartment.

Evening time couldn't come fast enough. Brie spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around the house. She took a long bath, making sure her hair was scrubbed squeaky clean, and she stared at herself in the small hand mirror for quite a while, trying to decide if she wanted to wear her hair up or down. The closer the time grew close to when Lex would come get her the more anxious Brie became until it was almost unbearable.

Eventually the sun began to dip behind the mountains and so Brie once again left her apartment and went back to Divine Elegance. The shop was closed now but Palonirya invited her in with a warm smile and they went to the back room again to get ready.

* * *

Hieronymus Lex stood in front of his mirror dressed in a fitted black tunic with matching breeches and his good boots. He had picked out the tunic several months before in anticipation of the upcoming banquet and had thought nothing of it at the time. Now, as he stood in front of his mirror, nervously running his hands down the smooth material, he wondered what Brie would be wearing and if their outfits would match. Eventually he shook his head and turned away, unsure of why he cared if they matched or not.

 _It's not like we're going to this party as a couple_ , Lex thought quietly as he shrugged into his coat.

He froze as it dawned on him that other people might not see it as that way but he quickly pushed those thoughts down.

_So what if they do? It doesn't matter as long as they leave me alone._

He couldn't help but feel jittery as he exited his room. Lex paused to ensure that his door was locked before he ascended the staircase and exited the South Watch Tower. The sun was almost completely set and it looked like it might rain but the ground was dry as Lex began strolling towards Brie's apartment, feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He hoped that everything had gone well with Palonirya at Divine Elegance and even more so he hoped that Brie didn't give him too much hassle for going behind her back. The idea had popped into his head as he walked home the night before after the comment Brie made about the store and he knew that the Altmer's clothes were expensive. Brie was making good money now but she had still only started working for the guards close to a month ago and until she received some raises the pay was a bit meager for a new recruit. Dresses were a luxury and not everyone could afford a piece from Divine Elegance.

The closer Lex got to Brie's door the more loudly his heart hammered in his chest. When he reached her apartment, he sucked in a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door. He suddenly felt very hot in his formal clothes and so he nervously tugged on the collar of his tunic as he waited for Brie to open the door.

After a long moment passed Lex could hear movement from inside. There was a small shout as Brie stubbed her toe on the corner of her dining table and then she quickly unlocked the door and flung it open.

"Sorry-"

Brie's words died on her lips as her gaze landed on Lex all dressed up. He too stared back with wide blue eyes, completely blown away by Brie in the sleek black dress. Her hair hung down in soft brown waves and she peered up at him with her mesmerizing green orbs. They were both stunned into silence for a few seconds and then Lex hastily shook his head, a deep blush rising up his neck as he struggled to say something.

"H-Hello Brie, wow. You... you look amazing."

Brie grinned and she stepped outside, her dress rustling gracefully as she moved. Lex took two steps back and waited patiently as she shut the door behind her.

"Thank you," Brie responded softly, and she paused to lock the door. "You look great, too. I wish you hadn't paid for this dress, though."

"I hope you're not mad. I felt bad since I was the one who had invited you in the first place."

"I'm not mad," Brie replied. "I'm just not used to someone as chivalrous as you. I was touched."

"Well I'm glad," Lex smiled. "It's a beautiful dress."

"It is, isn't it? And we match, too."

Brie slipped her arm though Lex's and they began making their way towards the banquet hall. It was a large and lavishly decorated building located in the wealthiest district of the Imperial city; Talos Plaza. As they drew closer to the hall they spotted other guests as they too were beginning to arrive. Light spilled out from large, stained glass windows and a full orchestra played a light number as the guests entered into the hall. Brie stared out at the scene with wide eyes, completely blown away by everything. Mer and humans dressed from head to toe in lavishly elegant clothing mingled about, chatting amongst themselves with drinks clasped in their hands. The decorations, the people, and vastness of the room with its high arched ceilings and marble columns was almost too much for her to handle.

"It's much more crowded than usual," Lex murmured in her ear and his eyes roamed around the room, searching for someplace less busy. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Um, please," Brie nodded. "Something light, if possible."

"Coming right up. Try not to get trampled."

Brie felt a twinge of sadness as Lex left her side. She enjoyed holding onto his firm arm and she could feel even through the fabric that he was as muscular as she imagined. While he was gone Brie mostly kept to herself near one of the windows. She smiled politely at anybody who glanced her way and she noticed on more than one occasion when someone's gaze lingered. She felt both flattered and uncomfortable by the attention and she let out a small sigh of relief when Lex's face suddenly appeared through the small crowd and he slowly made his way back to her.

"Is wine okay?" He asked loudly as he handed her delicate glass.

"Absolutely, thank you."

They smiled at one another and then Lex moved towards her right side. He leaned with his butt against the stone window frame so that he was closer to Brie and they could hear each other over the loud music and voices.

"I'm not sure why it's so crowded but I'm sure Captains will seek me out throughout the night."

"I wasn't expecting it to be so busy," Brie replied and she peered up at him with a small smile. "I think I prefer it though. We're mostly going unnoticed."

"Me too," Lex replied softly, and they both paused to take a sip of their wine.

Eventually it grew too hot for the pair to continue wearing their coats. Lex shrugged out of his and he took Brie's as well when she slipped it off her shoulders.

"There's a food table near the far wall," Lex explained, his lips nearly touching her pointed ear. "I'm going to find someone who will take our coats. Should I meet you there afterwards?"

"Sure, sounds good."

Lex smiled and squeezed Brie's shoulder before once again fighting his way through the throng of guests. Once he was out of sight Brie knocked back the rest of her wine and handed it off to a servant that breezed by. Then she slowly made her way towards the direction of the food tables, eager to taste some expensive food. When she reached the it, she broke into a smile as she eyed the delicious looking spread. Her mouth began to water and so she snatched up a tiny, delicate looking plate and began plucking various food items off their trays.

Her back was turned towards a small group of women who were chatting amongst themselves. Brie couldn't help but overhear since she was so close to them and their voices carried. The moment she heard Lex's name Brie slipped around the side of a potted plant so she was hidden from sight and she slowly munched on some soft cheese as she strained to listen to their conversation.

"I saw Hieronymus earlier," one of the voices spoke in a sultry tone. "Looking handsome, as always."

"It's a shame he's always alone. I'd love to be hang off his arm, even for just a night."

"There must be something wrong that man," another voice cut in, and the tone was stern. "No sane man stays single for that long without having serious issues."

"Maybe somebody broke his heart," another replied, her voice soft and dreamy. "I bet that's it."

"I thought I saw him with somebody tonight. An Elf."

There was a small chorus of murmurs as the surrounding women verbally harassed their friend into giving them details.

"You saw and you didn't tell us until now?"

"What did she look like?"

"What was she wearing?"

"I think it was a black dress," the woman hastily replied. "I didn't get a good look at her since she was so short."

Brie wrinkled her nose and then rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to laugh. She popped a grape into her mouth and quietly chewed as she continued to eavesdrop on the gossip with burning ears.

"What could this mean? Is he no longer a bachelor?"

"Maybe it's that Elf I see patrolling with him every day."

"That has to be it!"

"Then they're just... work partners? Are they not?"

"I don't know how she could work with a man like that. I'd get lost in his dazingly blue eyes every time he looked at me."

"Oh Elenwen! You've fancied him for so long, you poor thing."

"There's no way the perpetual bachelor Hieronymus Lex is seeing someone...I refuse to believe it."

There was a small gaggle of laughter and eventually Brie grew tired of listening to their petty chatter and so she slipped around to the other side of the dinner table to wait for Lex. She kept her chin held high as she gazed around the room, looking for any sign of him.

 _Tonight is not a night to be shy,_ she told herself firmly.

One of the women from the group Brie had been eavesdropping on spotted her across the way. She could see their pointing and stares as they murmured amongst each other out of the corner of her eye. It didn't bother her one bit and in fact Brie was proud to be the topic of some gossip for once. A part of her was almost pleased that they debated whether or not her and Lex were an item.

 _Let them guess_ , Brie mused quietly as she dabbed at her face with a small cloth napkin.  _Doesn't make a difference to me._

Finally, Lex re-appeared. His cheeks were flushed pink from the warmth of the room and he smiled at Brie when he spotted her.

"Enjoying the food?"

"Very much."

"Sorry it took me so long," Lex responded as he picked up a plate and glanced around at the food. "One of the Captains found me and wouldn't stop trying to talk my ear off."

"It's no problem, really. I've been enjoying myself."

"You have? I'm glad."

Lex was silent for a moment as he gathered up a few pieces of food and then he drew Brie off to the side so they could chat.

"Have you talked to anyone yet? I know you're not familiar with all these people."

"No, I haven't. I'm not really interested in anybody but my date."

Brie grinned up at the Captain and she secretly enjoyed his surprised expression as he realized who she was talking about. He gave a nervous cough and then smiled back, feeling flustered.

"I-I'll try not to go off anymore. I'd prefer it if we were left alone, actually.

"But Lex," Brie responded softly, and she laughed. "It's a party. You're supposed to mingle."

"I know, but I'm not a party person."

"I like parties, to an extent. This one is a bit drab for me but it's alright."

Brie's wink sent Lex's pulse racing but he quickly calmed himself down by focusing on eating the food on his little plate. He couldn't resist looking at Brie every so often as she leaned against one of the stone pillars with a glass of wine in one hand. Her dress was perfectly fitted to her body. He realized for the first time just how nice her figure was as his eyes glanced downwards, admiring her slender frame and curvy waist in the fitted bodice of her dress. Her breasts were pushed up just enough to really accentuate them while maintaining their demure and more than once Lex found himself having to force himself to look away. A part of him felt guilty for even thinking such thoughts about his partner, but he couldn't help it. The way she looked at him every so often, and the expression on her face as she also admired Lex in his fancy clothes was enough to electrically charge the atmosphere between the pair more than ever before.

At some point during the night the music died down and somebody who Brie presumed was an important member of the Imperial Guard spoke to everyone from a stage at the back of the hall. They could barely understand what the man was saying and Lex didn't appear particularly interested so Brie followed suit and didn't bother trying to listen. Soon the volume increased once again as everyone clapped politely and then the orchestra struck up a faster tune and some people took to the dance floor located in the middle of the hall.

Two Captains with their wives approached the pair sometime later. Brie and Lex stood near one of the open windows, both of them feeling too warm in the stuffy hall. Lex made a silly comment and Brie laughed as the group approached and so she quickly clamped her mouth shut and waited politely for somebody else to speak first.

"Hieronymus," the older gentleman greeted Lex. "Good to see you tonight."

"Good to see you sir, and you as well sir," Lex responded and they all shook hands.

"You remember my wife, Arelia?"

"Of course," Lex replied and he hastily kissed the back of Arelia's offered hand. "Nice to see you again."

"You've caused quite a stir tonight," Arelia cooed as she eyed Brie with a curious expression. "You brought a date for once."

"O-Oh yes," Lex stammered and he quickly cleared his throat. "This is my work partner, Brie."

A few moments were spent shaking hands and everyone introducing themselves. Brie politely shook the Captain's hands and smiled warmly at their wives.

"How are you liking the work, Brie? Is Lex strict?"

"I wouldn't say he's terribly strict, no," Brie laughed and she glanced up at Lex with an amused expression. "He's fair, which is good. I've enjoyed working with him so far."

"Excellent, I'm glad to hear it. He's one of our best Captains."

"That doesn't surprise me," Brie responded warmly.

Brie could tell that Lex was tense as the Captains chatted with them and so at some point she slipped her arm through his, feeling his tense muscles jump from the touch. Lex glanced down at her for half a moment and then he let out the breath he had been holding in and Brie felt him relax a little. She smiled as she answered one of the wives' questions, feeling pleased with herself that she could comfort him.

Luckily, the topic never reached to any uncomfortable or personal lengths. Lex was incredibly grateful to have Brie by his side as throughout the night a few more prominent people approached them to say hello and discuss small business matters. Brie remained by his side, her hand lightly squeezing his arm every so often. Her touch was incredibly soothing and he was impressed by her manners and grace when interacting with the guests. Lex knew that despite her tendency to be silly, Brie was capable of acting appropriately in the right setting and he was glad he had invited her.

Lex also knew that many people were speculating about the nature of their relationship. He had seen the stares and whispers behind hands coming from many of the women who had tried to court him over the years. He had rejected everyone who ever showed interest in him and Lex couldn't help but feel a little smug knowing that they were probably jealous of Brie. Not only was she the most stunning woman in the room in Lex's eyes, she was also the only woman he was genuinely interested in being around.

As the night wore on Brie and Lex continued to chat with each other as they drank probably a little too much alcohol and ate a ton of the delicious food. Their conversations began to take on a more flirting nature that neither one really noticed fully as the night wore on. More than once Lex would reach up and brush her hair away from her face so he could see her better and each time it sent a shiver through Brie's body. Several stolen glances made their heart races and as it grew later and later Brie found herself wishing far too much that she could just grab him by the collar and kiss him right there in front of everybody.

Somehow the pair migrated near the dance floor towards the end of the night. Quite a few guests remained but it was a little emptier since the older members had retired for the night. Brie watched some couples dancing as she clenched an empty wine glass in her hands and there was a slightly wistful expression on her face as she gazed out at the hall. Lex watched Brie, completely uninterested in anything else, and he couldn't help but notice that it looked like she wanted to dance. Eventually Brie tore her gaze away from the dancers and she glanced up at Lex with a small smile.

"Do you dance?" She asked lightly.

"Truthfully, no."

"That's too bad."

"You like to dance?" Lex asked, and he pursed his lips for a moment as he thought things over. "Do you want to dance, Brie?"

Brie blinked up at him, surprised by his response, and then she quickly shook her head.

"It's alright, you don't like it. I'm fine either way."

"Brie... I can't promise I'm any good but if you want..."

Lex moved so he was standing in front of Brie and he held out his hand. Perhaps it was the alcohol. He really didn't know. All Lex knew was that at that exact moment, there in the hall, he wanted nothing more than to make Brie happy.

_If that means I have to dance in front of all these people, so be it._

Brie grinned and she quickly placed her glass down and slipped her hand in his. Her heart nearly burst from her chest as another song began and Lex swept her out onto the dance floor. He had been taught how to dance as a young man. His mother had made sure that he was capable of handling himself gracefully in a party setting but even being equipped with all the right tools, Lex was nervous as he placed his hand on Brie's waist and the Elf gently rested her arm along his shoulder.

Dancing with Lex was an experience Brie knew she wouldn't forget. Not only had she enjoyed a formal party for the first time in her entire life, but, she was there with Lex; a man that, over the course of just a few weeks she had grown to like and respect more than anyone else. And as it turned out he was fairly decent at dancing too. Not once did they step on each other's toes and they were too absorbed with each other to notice that several people watched them with great interest.

It felt like all too soon the song was over and the pair returned to their pillar with flushed cheeks and grins plastered on their faces.

"Thank you, Lex," Brie gushed as she struggled to catch her breath. "That was wonderful."

"I should be thanking you," Lex responded with a small laugh. "I haven't danced in over a decade but that was nice."

"Would you do it again?"

Lex was silent for a moment as they both stared at one another and then he nodded.

"I would."

It was nearing midnight by the time Brie admitted defeat. She didn't want the night to end but she was incredibly exhausted and desperate to feel the cool outside air. Lex noticed her tiredness and so he disappeared once more to get their coats so they could leave. While he was gone one of the Altmer women from Palonirya's shop wandered up to Brie.

"I knew I spotted that dress," Alanwe greeted warmly. "You and Lex looked mighty cute dancing."

"I didn't know you were here too," Brie smiled and then she laughed. "Oh, you saw?"

"Oh I saw, and other people did as well. I've never seen him dance before, that was a real treat."

"It was more to indulge me than anything else."

"That's even better," Alanwe teased. "He wouldn't just dance with anybody, only with you."

"Alright," Brie laughed and she waved her hand. "Enough of that."

"You know I'm right!"

Alanwe winked at Brie before she wandered off, her blue velvet dress trailing behind her. Brie recognized it as one of the dresses she had tried on earlier and thought it suited the Altmer better.

A few minutes later Lex re-appeared with their coats but neither put theirs on as departed the hall. Brie sighed in relief as the cool air washed over her flushed skin.

"It was stiflingly hot in that hall," Lex admitted as he too sighed.

"It was," Brie replied and she glanced up at him. "Luckily I was distracted enough to not notice very much."

"Oh, I did alright then?"

"More than alright."

Brie slung her coat over one arm and then linked her free arm through Lex's. He gave her a small smile and then they began slowly walking back towards the Market District in comfortable silence. They were both eager to sleep but at the same time neither Brie nor Lex really wanted the night to end.

Brie's apartment came into view as they rounded a corner. When they reached the front door, Brie busied herself with unlocking it. Then she swung the door open and stepped inside, leaving it open for Lex. He followed her inside and shut the door. He watched as Brie tossed her coat down on nearest chair and then she spun back around so she was facing Lex.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course, anything," Lex replied.

"Do you mind loosening the bodice of my dress? I won't be able to get it off otherwise."

"Oh."

Lex paused, and then he hastily nodded.

"Yes of course."

Brie shot him a smile and then turned back around. She gathered her hair with one hand and pulled it forward so the corset of her dress was free. Lex stepped forward and began tugging lightly at the tie. His fingers felt numb and he swallowed hard, trying not to let his nerves overpower him as he began loosening the strings. Part of Brie's pale skin began to peak through the bodice as it became looser and Lex quickly stopped before it completely came undone.

"Is th-that okay?"

"Uh yes," Brie replied as she moved her arms a bit. "It should be fine, thank you."

Lex nodded and rubbed his sweaty palms against his thighs, feeling too many things all at once. Brie turned back around so she was facing him and she peered up at the Captain with a soft expression.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"No, thank you for coming," Lex replied. "I... I had a good time."

"I did too. Honestly, I had a better time than I was expecting."

"Honestly, I did too. I never stay that late."

"We make a fun pair," Brie joked.

She reached up and brushed her fingers along the front of his embroidered tunic.

"I wouldn't mind going again, if you want."

"I... I'd like that," Lex responded, his voice low.

Somehow, they had drifted closer, although neither one was sure who moved. Brie peered up at him, her gaze nearly burning into his and Lex found himself glancing down at her pink lips, wondering what they would feel like pressed against his. Perhaps it was the liquid courage they had both drank throughout the night that lessened his inhibitions. Perhaps a tiny part of him was able to admit he was attracted to Brie, even if he didn't fully realize it yet, or refused to. The air between them was like lightning and the longer the silence dragged on, and Brie's hand hovered softly on his chest the more Lex's willpower dissolved.

Brie glanced down at Lex's lips and then back up to his eyes. She could see him struggling with his emotions and so she didn't try to kiss him first in case she was rejected. The longer time dragged on the more she was beginning to second-guess herself and Brie just about to move her hand away when suddenly Lex lurched forward.

His head dipped towards her. Brie leaned in as well and their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Lex's hands clenched firmly around her waist, pulling the Elf into his chest as they embraced. Brie squeezed her eyes shut and her hands traveled up around his neck. She could feel his body trembling as he kissed her with both a hesitance and an eagerness that took her breath away. She softly rubbed her palms along his neck, deepening their kisses.

What felt like an eternity was really only a few seconds before the little voice in the back of Lex's head screamed at him in alarm. Brie felt him freeze and as suddenly as he kissed her he pulled away.

"Lex-"

"I-I'm sorry," Lex gasped, and he bowed his head.

Brie knew even before he apologized that Lex had had gone somewhere dark. She tried to remain calm as he stepped away, her hands pressed against her chest to help keep her dress from slipping down. He was unable to look her in the eyes as he swiftly threw the wall back up that Brie had been meticulously chipping through.

"Lex," Brie pleaded softly. "You don't have to go."

She reached out to grasp his hand but Lex wrenched his arm back and turned away from her.

"I-I'm so sorry Brie," he mumbled thickly. "I'm sorry."

"Lex..."

Brie watched as Lex hurried out from her apartment like it was on fire. When the door shut behind him Brie let out a deep breath and leaned against the back of a chair for a moment, staring at the door with a mixture of sadness.

She couldn't help but be disappointed that Lex had ultimately rejected her, but she wasn't exactly sad. Brie had a feeling that behind the gossip of the women from the party earlier that there was some truth to their words. Someone had hurt him and they had hurt Lex so badly he couldn't bring himself to feel happiness for longer than a few hours at a time. Her heart ached as Brie slowly made her way up to her bedroom to retire for the night. It ached not for herself but because she wanted nothing more than to break down his wall completely and show Lex that he could love again. But she didn't know if she could. It left her feeling terribly hopeless as she wandered into her room and started to undress.

After struggling to get her garment off, which was a little tighter than she would have wanted, Brie crawled under the covers and laid in bed for a long time, her thoughts consumed with everything that happened. Despite feeling exhausted, it took a long time for her to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

When Lex woke up the next morning he was slumped over his desk back in the Watch Tower and for a moment all he felt was sharp pain in his back. He slowly sat up with a small groan and pried off the piece of parchment that clung to his face and then yawned. The events of last night came crashing back to him like a great big wave and Lex quickly bowed his head again and made a frustrated noise into his hands.

 _You fucked up_ , his thoughts screamed.  _You fucked up so bad._

Lex couldn't even look at Brie after he pulled back but he could just imagine the expression on her face as he turned and ran away. He was beyond ashamed with his behavior. The increased amount of alcohol he had drank during the banquet was no excuse for him to lose control of his willpower but more importantly Lex was disappointed in himself for hurting Brie's feelings.

_How could you do that? You took her out for a nice evening, practically set the whole night up for it to end with a kiss and then you went and messed everything up._

Lex couldn't handle being alone with his thoughts and so he quickly stood up from his desk and began stripping off his clothes. He angrily tossed the tunic across the room, wishing he could burn it, and changed into a worn pair of leather breaches and a loose green tunic. Then he shoved an old pair of boots on and exited his room. He swiftly walked down to first floor of the Watch Tower and took off into the street, going nowhere in particular. He walked around the city for a long time, mostly ignoring anybody who tried to greet him. After a couple hours spent wandering aimlessly, the despondent Captain ended up at the Waterfront District and he quietly entered the Bloated Float Inn with sagged shoulders, still feeling angry with himself.

Ormil spotted Lex from his usual spot behind the counter and he quickly waved him over.

"I heard through the grapevine that you took Brie to the banquet last night," the Elf gushed as Lex took a seat on one of the wooden stools. "How was it?"

"Ormil I am not in the mood."

"You could tell me a little bit-"

"Can you drop it?" Lex responded with a scowl.

"Did something happen? Lex?  _Lex!_ "

Lex ignored Ormil's protests and quickly left the Inn. Ormil watched him leave, a frown on his golden face, and he wondered if something had happened between the two guards as he wiped a cloth across the counter with a small sigh.

Avoiding the problem wasn't going very well. Lex had both the desire to pretend nothing had ever happened between him and Brie and make amends by being honest. There was no way he could entirely avoid her; they worked together now. After a couple hours spent walking around the Imperial gardens Lex finally found the courage to go the Brie and at the very least apologize.

_Even if she hates me then I can say I'm sorry and give her the option to request a transfer to patrol a different section of the city away from me._

With that firm thought Lex changed directions and within ten minutes he was standing outside Brie's door. He reached up and hesitated for half a second before knocking lightly on the wood.

There was no response. Lex waited for a while and then knocked a little louder but Brie was either not answering the door or away from home. Eventually the Imperial gave up and turned away with a defeated sigh. He quickly returned to the Watch Tower and barricaded himself in his room for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Brie forced herself to get out of bed after rolling around for several minutes trying to fall back asleep again. It was no use, and so she quickly got dressed and decided to hit up the shops for some food supplies since her cupboard was close to empty.

However, her day took a turn once she opened the door and was surprised by a courier who was just about to knock. They both startled, and then the wood Elf hastily handed the letter to Brie and walked away. She stared down at the tan envelope for a moment and when she recognized the handwriting of her name Brie's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly turned it over. The familiar family seal in blue wax glared up at her and she sucked in a deep breath before cracking it open.

Surprisingly, it was from her sister. Brie's eyes quickly darted across the fancy scrawl of Annalise's handwriting and the content of the letter made her stomach drop. She quickly finished reading with shaking hands and then tucked the letter away into her pocket with numb fingers. Her mind was blank as she somehow got the door closed and locked it without really being consciously present. Then Brie took off at a dead run towards nothing in particular, and did not return to her apartment until the next morning.

* * *

It was early Morndas morning and Lex looked fairly miserable as he sat at his usual table waiting to see if Brie was going to arrive. He had little appetite as he nervously pushed his food around on his plate, wondering to himself if the Elf had had anything to do with last night's robbery. However, he was more worried about repairing their relationship than the robbery that had occurred late the night before. Lex knew a part of him wanted to pursue something more intimate with Brie but it was obvious by their failed encounter that he was far from being ready to open up in that matter again. It left him feeling hopeless and even more alone than ever before.

_Before Brie... I never thought about my sad little existence. It was easier to ignore but now it's been brought to light and now I can't seem to shake it..._

The door to the Watch Tower opened and Lex's eyes shot up when he heard the movement. However, the guard he was looking for didn't appear, and so after nearly waiting for half an hour for Brie to show up the Captain gave up and began his patrol with a grim expression.

Lex was surprised when he arrived in the gardens district and spotted Brie's small form as she strolled past one of the many tombs located in the Green Emperor Way. A small breeze played with strands of her soft brown hair and he watched as she turned her head towards the sound of his noisy armour and their eyes met for the briefest second before she quickly turned away and kept walking. Lex couldn't tell if she was upset with him or not but he respectfully kept his distance for most of the morning until they both ended up near the gates of the Arcane University.

It was then that he noticed a small cut dashed across her pale cheek. Brie stood several paces away from Lex with her hands clasped behind her back and she stared out at nothing in particular. Lex tried not to stare but it was hard for him to do and more often than not he found himself glancing over at the Elf, wishing he could say something but not knowing what he could say to make the tension between them better.

_She looks like she hasn't slept... It's probably because of me._

Lex felt obligated to at least ask about the robbery. He thought that if Brie knew anything about it then it might help break the tension. So, he sucked in a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Brie?"

He watched Brie blink as she was brought back to the present moment. She turned her head ever so slightly but did not meet his gaze.

"Did you uh, have anything to do with the break in last night?"

He immediately regretted asking the question the moment it left his lips. Brie silently looked up at Lex with the most furious expression he'd ever seen from her as she stared directly at him for one long moment. Lex was taken aback by her reaction and he nervously opened and closed his mouth, unable to come up with the proper thing to say. He didn't need to, as Brie finally looked back down and she briskly strode away from him without saying a word.

Lunchtime was just as tense. Brie sat quietly across from the Captain with her eyes glued to the table. A bowl of stew rested in front of her but she didn't touch it and eventually she got up from the table before Lex was finished eating and left the Watch Tower. When Lex made his way down to the Waterfront District in the afternoon he found Brie was already there and speaking with one of the pirates of the Marie Elena. However, as Lex began to approach her Brie stiffened and she abruptly stopped talking and walked away. He watched her go with a defeated sigh and did not follow. The pair spent the rest of the evening patrolling separate areas of the Waterfront and Brie did not join Lex for dinner later on in the evening.

This behavior continued for the rest of the week. Lex would show up in the gardens and find Brie already wandering around. It was awkward and uncomfortable for them to be near each other and so they'd often patrol several feet away or further. It was three days before Brie even said a single word to Lex, and even then, it was distant and only related to work. Dark circles had begun to form under her eyes and Lex was beginning to grow worried with each day that passed and she refused to eat breakfast, barely touched her meal at lunch and wouldn't join him at the Bloated Float for dinner.

At some point in the middle of the week Lex tried to approach the topic of their kissing mishap. It went terribly wrong as Brie bunched her hands into fists and quickly turned on her heel. He watched the Elf as she practically ran away from him with sagged shoulders and a tight feeling in his chest. He didn't know what to do anymore. Every time he tried to make things better it felt like he was only doing a greater job of pushing a wedge between them and he wondered if they could ever recover from it. Lex missed her smiles. He missed Brie's sarcastic comments, her flirting glances and carefree expressions. He didn't realize just how much he appreciated everything about her until she had taken it all away.

It was a gloomy Fredas morning and Brie stepped into the Watch Tower with a small sigh. She hadn't slept a wink the night before and it was obvious by the dark bags under her eyes as she removed her long black coat and hung it up on a nearby rack. It had rained the night before but had appeared to let up when Brie exited her apartment. She glanced around the room with tired eyes and spotted Lex sitting at his usual table. He looked miserable, and Brie knew it was partially her fault but she couldn't bring herself to change it.

The day continued as normal. Brie managed to get down a few bites of porridge before she felt sick to her stomach and stopped eating. When Lex was ready, the pair wandered around the Green Emperor way until noon when they stopped for lunch. Instead of eating, Brie would disappear during that hour and when Lex finally made his way down to the Waterfront to patrol he'd find her already there.

For the first time all week Brie joined him when they stopped patrol for dinner. It was a somber affair in the Bloated Float Inn. Lex could feel Ormil's gaze burning a hole in the back of his head as the pair quietly sat at a table in the corner of the Inn. He refused to acknowledge the Elf and silently ate his food while Brie sat across from him with crossed arms. She leaned against the back of her chair and stared out at the room with a glazed expression. Her thoughts were preoccupied and she didn't notice the concerned glances Ormil shot her way throughout the night.

When Lex was finished eating they once again took up their post near the Waterfront properties. Nothing very eventful happened while they were there. Two beggars got into a small scrap near the lakeside and Brie simply watched Lex break up the fight by himself, opting not to get involved.

Eventually she ended up near the boulder located near the water's edge where she and Lex had spoken twice before. She stared out at the dark water, silent as a mouse.

Lex finished chastising the two beggars and sent them in opposite directions with a stern warning. When he was finished, he turned around, searching for Brie in the faint light of dusk. He spotted her sitting on the boulder near the water's edge and he slowly walked towards her, wishing he could make things right.

"Brie..."

The Elf blinked, and she sucked in a deep breath before glancing up at him.

"You can go home," Lex continued softly.

"Why?"

"I-It's Fredas," Lex stammered, taken aback by Brie's sharp response. "I always let you go early on Fredas."

"Oh, "Brie mumbled, and she sighed. "Okay."

Brie slipped down off of the boulder and began striding away. She could hear Lex as he followed behind her, his armour chinking lightly as he walked. She paused and glanced back at the Imperial with a confused expression.

"Are you finished as well?"

"Yeah, I have a ton of paperwork waiting for me."

"Oh."

It was the most they had spoken in almost a week. The air between them was still terribly awkward. Brie turned back around and the pair silently continued making their way back to the Watch Tower. Just as they were beginning to ascend the stairs towards the city gates a few raindrops fell lightly on Brie's skin and she squinted up at the dark clouds that swirled high above their heads. It began to rain, lightly at first, and then more earnestly the closer they got to the watch tower.

Just as they approached the front door it seemed like the sky had cracked open and a torrential downpour began to fall down on the city. Brie started to run, with Lex right behind her as they quickly took refuge inside.

The door slammed behind Lex and he wiped at the strands of his wet hair with a small sigh. Beside him, Brie was also wiping her wet hair out from her face and then she shuffled over to the window and looked outside.

"Guess I'm not going anywhere," she mumbled quietly to herself.

Lex coughed lightly, clearing his throat, and Brie turned to him.

"Why don't you stay and have something to eat? Wait out the storm..."

Brie was silent for a moment. She wasn't particularly fond of the rain and so after a long moment she sighed and turned away from the window. She silently walked over to a free table and sat down. A moment later Lex walked over and asked what she wanted.

"Uh," Brie murmured quietly. "Maybe just a bowl of soup."

Her appetite hadn't returned very much but as Lex nodded and began walking towards the kitchen her stomach growled and she knew she needed to eat something even if she didn't want to.

Lex returned a few minutes later with two bowls of soup and as usual they were both silent as they ate. He noticed the way Brie took small determined bites, and he was pleasantly surprised when she finished the entire bowl. He had grown worried over the last few days when he saw that she barely ate more than a few bites of any meal and it gave him a small glimmer of hope to see her finish the bowl of soup and a piece of bread.

During the course of their dinner the rain lessened some but it did not stop entirely. Brie was tired, and she really couldn't bring herself to wait and see if the rain stopped anymore. She was also uncomfortable to be around Lex for much longer. His sad glances were almost too much and so after a while she admitted defeat and began to stand up.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Brie responded quietly as she tucked her chair in. "It's probably going to rain all night. I'll just run home."

"Okay."

Lex stood up as well. Brie wandered over to where her coat was still hanging up on the rack and the Captain watched as she grabbed it and slipped it on. At first, he didn't notice the small tan envelope as it fell from a pocket of her coat and softly landed on the stone floor. He was too preoccupied with watching Brie as she quietly bade him goodnight and exited the watch tower while pulling her hood up. It was only after she left that he noticed the foreign object on the floor and he bent down with a small frown and picked it up.

The envelope was worn and folded. The seal had broken off at some point and only a small remnant of the dark blue wax remained. Lex unfurled the parchment and flipped it around, searching for a name. He was surprised to see Brie's name written in a fancy scrawl across the front. It was somewhat smudged and Lex considered opening the contents of the letter but quickly thought against it.

_It's none of my business he thought firmly. I'll keep it safe and return the letter to her on Morndas._

A thought suddenly invaded his mind. Lex knew that he was being ridiculous but the moment he thought it a flurry of panic coursed through his body and he couldn't rid the feeling as he began walking up the stairs towards his sleeping quarters. He placed the worn envelope down on his polished oak desk and began removing his armour, all the while unable to shake the thought from his mind.

A little while Lex swiftly exited his room and locked the door. He hadn't been able to concentrate on his work and so he gave up and decided to deliver the letter to Brie and insist on speaking to her properly. He pulled his black coat tighter around his body and slipped the hood up as he entered the watch tower a few minutes later and began briskly walking down the rain-soaked street towards Brie's apartment.


	14. Chapter 13

 

 

 

Large puddles had formed from the earlier downpour and Lex maneuvered around them easily, his long legs making great strides as he nearly ran the whole way. When the Brie's apartment came into view he jogged towards it and hastily knocked on the door the moment he reached it.

A small lantern burned brightly in the night, washing the door in warmth. Lex sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. His breath came out in small puffs and he shivered slightly as a cold wind nipped at his exposed face.

Finally, the door cracked open and Brie's face peered up at him with a confused expression.

"C-Captain?"

"May I please come in?" Lex responded quickly.

"Uh..."

"Please, Brie."

Brie sighed and stepped back. She was still wearing her armour. She had intended to start a fire to chase away the cold but instead she had fallen asleep in the chair near the hearth. When Lex stepped inside she shuffled away from him and leaned against her dining table with furrowed brows, completely confused as to why he was there.

Lex lowered the hood of his coat and she watched as he reached into his pocket and produced a thin tan envelope. Bries eyes widened in surprise and she hastily patted at her own coat pockets with a pained expression as she realized it was the letter she had been carrying around all week.

"This is addressed to you," Lex started, and he glanced down at the smudged writing. "I didn't open it."

"Lex..."

"I didn't want to snoop," Lex continued quickly, and Brie was silent as a slew of words fell from his mouth in a panic. "I don't know what is contained in this letter but a thought crept into my mind and I couldn't handle it. Brie... you're not thinking of quitting, are you?"

Brie opened her mouth and then closed it again, feeling confused.

_He didn't read it_ , her thoughts whirled. _But why does he think that I want to quit? Why is he upset?_

Lex continued to speak, unable to control himself. The more he spoke the more upset he appeared and Brie was utterly bewildered as he rambled on.

"Because if you are, Brie, I really hope you'll reconsider. It's all my fault, anyways. I am so sorry for what I did after the party. I feel like I'm spiraling out of control and because of my stupid behavior now I've ruined-"

"Lex," Brie tried to interject but it was no use.

"I-If it's because of me, which I know it is, there's other options. You're an incredible guard, Brie. You can transfer instead, so you don't have to work with me-"

"Lex," Brie persisted, and she tried to blink back the tears that sprung to her eyes.

"I know I'm a piece of shit for what I did but your career-"

"Lex!"

Brie stepped closer, and she reached out and grasped his arms with both hands. Finally, Lex stopped talking and he seemed to realize what he had done. He peered down at Brie with a panicked expression and his breath hitched in his throat as she stared back at him.

"Brie..."

"I don't know where you got the idea that I'm quitting from, but you're wrong."

"I-I am?"

Brie nodded, and her chest ached so badly she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. She bowed her head and stared down at the letter clenched in Lex's hand and she let out a small, shaky breath.

"The letter is from my sister," Brie started quietly, her voice thick with emotion.

Lex was silent. He could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke and his brows furrowed together in concern. Brie continued to grasp his arms with both hands while she struggled to talk.

"It's... it's from Annalise... informing me of our mother's death."

The moment Brie said the words out loud the reality of it all hit her like a punch in the gut. Suddenly her emotions spilled out like a rushing waterfall and a loud sob escaped Brie's lips as she began to cry. Lex quickly wrapped his arms around the Elf and she clung to him with weak legs and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. She continued to cry for a very long time and Lex gently rubbed her back with small circular motions. His heart ached for her and he wanted nothing more than to comfort the grieving Elf.

Brie choked on her tears as she cried too hard and Lex became alarmed as she started to hyperventilate. Brie clenched her arms around his neck as she took short, gasping breaths.

"Brie," Lex murmured softly, and he stroked her hair. "You have to breathe..."

"Why c-can't I stop cr-crying?" Brie gasped as tears streamed down her face. "I h-hated her but I ha-haven't been able to stop c-crying since I read t-t-the letter."

Brie finally pulled away from him and Lex clenched her waist with both hands, steadying the girl as she swayed slightly. She reached up and wiped at her face with the sleeve of her coat but it was no use as the tears continued to spill down her bright red cheeks.

"Why... w-why..."

"It's normal to feel that way," Lex responded, and he reached up to brush Brie's hair back from her face with the softest of touch. "You might not have seen eye to eye with everything but she was still your mother."

Brie sniffled and stepped away, feeling overwhelmed by everything. Lex was ashamed with himself for thinking all of her misery had been caused by him alone and he silently reprimanded himself for not trying harder.

Lex was determined to make up for his mistakes and so he gently ushered Brie into a chair and asked her if she would have some tea.

"Please," Brie whispered quietly.

Lex busied himself with starting a fire and when it was happily cackling away he set a pot of water on the metal hook and retrieved a small wash cloth before returning to Brie. She still cried, but had calmed down considerably and was breathing a bit better. She sniffled and accepted the damp cloth from Lex's outstretched hand. While he was busy making tea, she wiped at her face with the cloth, feeling grateful that he was there. She couldn't help but feel comforted by his presence and a part of her wished she had been able to share her troubles with him earlier. But the timing had been terrible. Between their kissing mishap and the sudden news of her Mother's death it had been too much and so Brie had done what she did best and internalized all of her emotions until it eventually broke her down.

A few minutes later Lex returned to the table with two cups of tea. He placed one of the cups in front of Brie and she thanked him with the tiniest of smiles. He took a seat across from her at the table and watched as she clenched her hands around the small cup with both hands, enjoying the warmth that spread through her palms. For a long time, they simply sat there, not saying a word. Eventually Brie sucked in a deep breath and looked at Lex with tired eyes. She took a sip of the tea he had made for her, noting that he'd steeped the peppermint leaves perfectly.

"Do you want to talk about it more?" Lex inquired softly, and he also took a sip.

"Um," Brie sighed, and she shrugged. "I don't know what more there is to talk about."

"When is the funeral?"

"Why?" Brie replied with a small frown. "I'm not going."

"Brie..."

"I refuse to go, Lex. I can visit her grave after the fact, but that's it."

Brie sighed, and she reached up to rub her cheek for a moment.

"Anyways, that's not the problem..."

"What is the problem?"

"It's the matter of her will... Anna says I have to return home to deal with it."

"Why is that a problem?"

"You don't know my mother," Brie responded, her expression dark. "I know her all too well. I'm surprised I was even mentioned in her will, let alone given anything... but I can guarantee there will be stipulations and I refuse to agree to them."

"Even so, you should go to your family and take care of things."

"I don't want to argue," Brie replied thickly and she felt herself wanting to cry again.

"Okay, I'm sorry..."

Lex looked down at the cup in his hands. He stared into the murky tea water as though he was studying the tea leaves that floated in the bottom but he was really thinking about Brie.

"I'm sorry about everything," he continued quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Brie's brows furrowed together as she stared at Lex as he sat across from her with a sullen expression. She wanted to reach out and touch him but she refrained herself and instead focused on finishing her tea. She didn't know what to say about the kiss and so she felt it was best to just move on. Whatever hurt Lex had experienced in the past still haunted him and the last thing she wanted to do was pressure him into something he wasn't ready for.

"You're about to fall asleep," Lex spoke up, and Brie jerked her head back up.

"I haven't been able to sleep properly for days."

"Well you should try."

"Okay," Brie mumbled sleepily, and she slowly pulled herself up to a standing position.

Before Lex could do anything, Brie snatched the empty tea cup from his hands and walked over to her wash basin. He watched as she began washing them with a small cloth and he noticed the way she took great care in making sure they were clean. She took a long time, and even longer as she dried the cups and placed them back in the cupboard.

Eventually Lex clued in to what Brie was doing and as she began wringing out the wet wash cloth he walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Brie... you're stalling."

Brie stood with her head bowed and Lex watched as she struggled to get her words out.

"Lex," she finally murmured, and the Captain strained to hear her. "I... I can't bear to be alone right now..."

Brie reached out and grasped the sleeve of his coat and she stared directly at the floor. Her pulse raced but only because she was afraid of being rejected again. The more she thought about it, the more she needed Lex to stay.

Lex's heart skipped a beat as he realized what she was asking, although she hadn't asked him directly. He knew Brie was grieving the loss of her estranged mother, and whatever problems he struggled with about getting close to Brie crumpled to dust as she finally looked up at him. His willpower dissolved instantly and he found himself nodding.

"Go upstairs and get your armour off, I'll be up in a minute."

Brie's eyes widened momentarily in surprise and then she nodded and set the cloth down before walking over to the stairs. Lex waited until she was out of sight and then he slowly let out the breath he had been holding in. His mind raced with too many thoughts but he hastily pushed them aside. It didn't matter. Whatever he was confused about didn't matter at all.

Brie entered into her bedroom and began hastily stripping her amour off. She knew she stunk and so she quickly whipped her underclothes off and wiped herself down before slipping on a clean pair of cotton pants and a loose tunic.

Back downstairs, Lex wandered over to a rack near the door and removed his coat. He hung it up on one of the pegs and then bent down and pulled at the ties of his boots. When he had finished removing them he looked towards the stairs leading up to Brie's bedroom and his pulse raced as he began slowly walking up the stone steps. He could hear his heartbeat pounding so loudly in his ears that it was almost overwhelming but he swallowed hard and lightly knocked on the door before entering.

Brie sat on the edge of her bed with the worn letter from her sister sitting loosely in her hands. She glanced up when Lex entered and then slipped the envelope into a drawer. She closed it with a small sigh and then stood up from the bed and pulled the covers back. Lex walked around to the other side and after a second of hesitation he slipped under the covers and laid down. Brie blew out the candle resting in a small silver holder next to the bed and he watched as her form was bathed in darkness. Lex heard her shuffling and then a moment later she was laying on her side, facing him, but she left a respectful gap.

_Just him being here is good enough_ , Brie thought with a small yawn. He eyelids felt heavy and she was eager for sleep to take her.

Lex sighed as he laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. Moonlight spilled in through the curtains covering the window. The rain had stopped and now a full, white moon peaked out from behind dark clouds, bathing the city in its beautiful glow.

He almost jumped as he felt something soft on his arm. Lex turned his head towards Brie and her eyes were closed. She had drawn the blanket up to her chin but had wriggled one of her arms out and lightly rested her hand on his forearm. Lex stared at her for a long time, contemplating many things, and Brie was almost asleep when she felt him grab her hand.

Brie opened her eyes and found Lex staring at her with an unreadable expression. He firmly clenched her hand and for a moment Brie thought he was going to stop her from holding onto him. She was completely surprised when he suddenly pushed the edge of the blankets back and tugged her arm towards him. Confused, Brie slowly shuffled onto her elbow and her brows furrowed together.

"Come here," Lex mumbled with a shaking voice.

"I... Lex..."

"Come here Brie," Lex continued a little more firmly, and he reached out for the Elf.

Brie bit back a sob and lurched forward. She threw herself into Lex, pressing her face against his firm chest as the Imperial wrapped his arms around her small frame. She began to cry a little, but it was softer and within a couple minutes of Lex holding her the tears subsided and she let out a deep breath. It had been so long since anybody had held her the way Lex was and it was the most comforting feeling in the world.

Lex was a silent mess as he clutched Brie close to him. He felt her body relax as she began to fall sleep and she turned her head towards his neck with closed eyes. His breath hitched in his throat as she pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck while her hand reached up and gently clenched his shoulder. He could feel her soft thigh pressed against his and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he realized just how starved he had been for physical intimacy. Tears pricked at his eyes but Lex quickly blinked them back and breathed softly through his nose, trying to calm his racing thoughts. Brie had quickly fallen to sleep and after laying there for what seemed like forever his eyelids finally grew heavy and he too slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Lex woke up the next morning he almost didn't believe that he was lying in bed with Brie. He could feel her warm breath against his neck as she continued to sleep, unaware that he was awake beneath her. It was almost a surreal feeling for him but as Lex opened his eyes and gazed down at Brie the reality of her presence hit him hard and he resisted the urge to shiver.

Brie's eyes were shut and her soft brown hair brushed along Lex's jaw as she made a small noise and shifted her body. He was aware that her breasts were pressed against him but he was more preoccupied with watching Brie as her hand moved ever so slightly and she brushed her fingers along his chest. The feeling of her touch through his tunic was incredibly soothing and after a little while Brie moved her hand towards her face and began rubbing at her eye as she slowly began to wake up.

Eventually she opened her eyes and for a long moment she simply stared at Lex's chest, wondering if she was imagining he was there. But when she craned her neck to look up at him she was surprised to see he was awake and his bright blue eyes peered back at her. A smile broke across his face and Brie smiled back, but then she frowned.

"Did I wake you?"

"No," Lex replied softly, "I've been awake for a while."

"Oh."

Brie stifled a yawn behind her hand and then she rolled away from him. Lex sat up while Brie stretched her arms above her head and arched her back until she was satisfied and then she lowered her arms and stared at Lex's back as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Brie inquired.

"I slept just fine. How did  _you_  sleep?"

"Pretty great, actually," Brie replied and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad. Listen... Brie, I've been thinking."

Brie's smile faded as Lex's tone grew serious. He continued to sit in the bed and Brie stared at the back of his head while he talked, wishing he would take off the string holding his hair together so she could see what it looked like. She was disappointed when Lex didn't touch it.

"I think you should go home," Lex started.

"I know... I just... I can't-"

"I'll go with you to Skingrad."

"What?" Brie blurted back, and she quickly sat up.

"I think it's important that you tie up loose ends with your family. Even if you don't claim what is rightfully yours from your mother's will... you should see your sister at the very least. She is also grieving."

Lex turned his head towards Brie and he watched as she went through a series of emotions. For a second, she was shocked and then her gaze glazed over as she thought things through. She began to frown and then her brows furrowed together and finally it ended with her letting out a big breath.

"I suppose you're right," Brie admitted quietly. "But how will you go with me?"

"You'll be given a leave of absence," Lex replied. "As for me... I haven't taken a vacation in eight years. They're always pressuring me to take time off so, nobody will bother me about it."

"I..." Brie's throat constricted and the words failed her for a moment. "Lex... you would really go?"

Brie watched as Lex nodded. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I don't know all the details of your past but I know that you feel you cannot rely on your family to help you get through this. I will support you in any way I can, Brie. You don't need to suffer alone."

Brie felt like she wanted to cry again, but not from sadness. She felt an overwhelming sensation rise in her chest and she quickly lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Lex in a tight hug. Lex hugged her back and when she pulled away he was elated to see her smile.

"So, we'll go together, yes?"

"Yes," Brie replied with a small nod. "As much as I don't want to... I think I can face them if I have you there with me."

"I'm glad."

Lex tossed the blanket back and slid his legs out so his feet were resting on the floor. Brie watched as the Captain yawned and he stretched briefly before standing up.

"Can I make you some breakfast?"

Brie quickly shook her head.

"You've already done enough-"

"Nonsense," Lex cut in, and he began walking towards the door. "I know you haven't been eating properly either, I want to see you eat a full meal..."

Lex's voice trailed off as he noticed something by one of Brie's shelf and he quickly strode towards it and picked the object up. It was an ornately decorated Elvish dagger and he recognized it as one of the items that had gone missing from the shop that was robbed the week before. He turned towards Brie with the dagger in his hands and he watched as Brie shot him a guilty look.

"O-Oh," Brie stammered softly, and she dropped her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"You know you have to return this, right?"

"I..." Brie responded, and then she gave a defeated nod. "Yes, I will return it. I didn't really want it anyways... I was upset..."

Brie watched as Lex placed the dagger back on the shelf and continued making his way to the door.

"Just make sure it gets back, okay? I'll be checking with the owner to make sure you do."

"Yes sir," Brie mumbled quietly and when Lex disappeared downstairs she picked up one of her pillows and tossed it at the wall.

_I disappointed him_ , she thought glumly with a small frustrated noise.  _I hate it when I disappoint him._

After changing into a fresh set of clothes and running a comb through her hair Brie joined Lex downstairs and she was sad to see he had fixed his tousled hair while she was upstairs. He stood in front of her food cupboard and when he heard her come downstairs he quickly shut it and began walking towards the front door.

"Grab your coat."

"Oh... why?" Brie responded, but she followed him anyways.

"We're going out for breakfast."

"We are?"

"Yeah," Lex responded with a small smile as he slipped his coat on. "What little food you have in your cupboard is expired. Come on, it's my treat."

"I should be treating you," Brie argued as the pair exited her apartment. "You're always treating me."

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Lex replied, and he patiently waited for Brie to lock the door.

"Where are we going?"

"The usual."

The tension that had been between them for the last week faded with the rain. It was a bright and beautiful morning and the sun illuminated the city in its dazzling glow. Everything was covered in a light layer of water droplets and the white stone walls glittered where the sun's rays kissed it. As Brie and Lex walked towards the Waterfront District they fell into a light conversation and for once they walked side by side instead of several feet apart.

Lex felt like a different man. He hadn't realized just how important Brie was to him until their relationship had almost been threatened to the point where he had almost lost her. He still didn't quite understand all of his feelings and was deep in denial about some of them but his desire to keep his relationship with Brie was stronger. It was more than just catching the Gray Fox, that much was obvious. He was still intent on catching the elusive leader, but Lex knew that it wasn't the highest priority on his list anymore, and he surprised himself by being okay with the revelation.

Brie felt different as well. Despite the fact that they had kissed and it had ended terribly, she knew that Lex cared about her enough to put his feelings aside and comfort her when she needed him the most. As she walked beside the tall Imperial towards the Bloated Float Inn she couldn't help give a silent thanks to whichever God or Goddess might be listening that they had made amends.

_Perhaps the kissing fiasco had been a blessing in disguise,_  Brie thought quietly to herself as Lex beat her to the front door of the Inn and opened it for her.

_Call me crazy but I think we're even closer than before._

Nothing got past the Altmer. Ormil nearly fell over as he spotted Lex and Brie entering his Inn with smiles on their faces. Lex turned towards Ormil and he knew that the Elf would probably hound them anyways so he gestured for Brie to follow him. They slowly maneuvered their way around the tables and walked up to the bar.

"Can I help you?" Ormil greeted them lightly as he pretended they were strangers.

"Good morning Ormil," Lex responded as he took a seat on one of the stools. "Are you still upset with me?"

"I'm not upset," Ormil replied and he shrugged his shoulders. "Why would I be upset?"

"It's my fault," Brie cut in as she plopped down on a stool next to Lex. "He thinks we avoided him all week but it wasn't what you think, Ormil."

"How do you know what I think?" The Elf replied slyly.

"Because I know you well enough," Brie shot back with a small smirk.

"What is it then? You've both been miserable for days."

"I know..." Brie paused and she stared down at the wooden counter. "Like I said, it's my fault."

"Brie..."

"I found out my mother died," Brie continued, and she ignored Lex's stare as she looked up at Ormil. "That's why I've been so miserable lately."

Brie had surprised herself. She wasn't the type to just open up to anybody unless she was inebriated and yet she found it wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be as she watched Ormil's expression turn to shock.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry Brie."

"It's alright, or... it will be alright. I have to go to Skingrad to deal with some things."

"So, you'll be gone for a while then?"

"Yeah," Brie responded softly, and she glanced up at Lex. "We will be."

"We?" Ormil replied, and his eyes narrowed as he stared back and forth between the two guards.

"I'll be going to... support her," Lex replied, and he rolled his eyes when Ormil gave a dramatic gasp.

"You're going _away_? As in away from the city? Away from your job? I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Alright, enough," Lex laughed and he glanced down at Brie. "We're here to eat, what do you want?"

"Porridge, please."

"Two bowls of porridge please."

"Coming right up," Ormil grinned and disappeared to the back for a few minutes.

While the Altmer was gone Lex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Brie reached up and patted his back with a small chuckle, hoping that he wasn't upset she had shared the news with Ormil.

"Sorry," Brie laughed when Lex turned to her with a small scowl. "He would have noticed when you stopped showing up here every day, I just got it over with."

"True," Lex replied and he couldn't keep up his angry façade. "But you know he's going to annoy us for an eternity, right?"

"I am never annoying," Ormil argued as he suddenly re-appeared with two bowls of porridge.

Ormil placed the bowls down on the counter and slid them towards Brie and Lex who thanked him and began tucking in.

"I just like to be in the know, is that a crime Captain?"

"No, but I'm thinking about passing a law so it is."

Ormil gave another dramatic gasp and then everyone broke into laughter. Brie took a big heaping bite of her porridge and she was content to listen to the two men argue with one another as she silently ate her breakfast. It was amusing, and Brie felt lighter than she had in a week since learning of her mother's death. It had hit her harder than she'd expected, and she was still unsure of everything as she thought about her upcoming trip home. She didn't mind seeing Annalise again, since they never really fought, but Brie was less than thrilled to see her father. That was an entirely different problem and one she was reluctant to tackle.

But, as Brie sat beside Lex and laughed at something he said she couldn't help but feel a little glimmer of strength deep inside of her. She wanted to deal with her family to help bring closure but also to make Lex proud of her, which was something she still desperately sought from the dedicated Captain. He pushed her to be her best self, and it was something she was terribly unused to but she found herself resisting less and less the closer they became.

_I guess I can be a normal upstanding citizen_ , Brie mused as she stared at Lex with a soft expression.

Her feet dangled down from the stool since she was too short to reach the floor and she lightly swung them back and forth. She thought about the dagger sitting on a shelf back at home and she laughed internally with a small grimace.

_Well... almost._

Eventually Lex turned towards Brie, having felt her watching him for quite some time. Brie blushed and quickly looked away but then she peered up at him again when he addressed her.

"I'm going to head back to the watch tower and sort out our leaves."

"Okay," Brie replied and she slid down off the stool.

Lex quickly counted out some gold from a little black coin purse and tossed them at Ormil. The Elf snatched them up with a big grin and waved at the pair as they began to leave the Inn.

"Have a safe trip!" He called after them.

Brie accompanied Lex back to the South Watch Tower but when they reached the door Lex paused and looked down at her.

"You don't have to come with me, I can sort it all out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," Lex smiled, and then he reached up and brushed a strand of Brie's hair out from her face. "You still look pretty tired. Go home and rest, okay?"

"Okay," Brie smiled. "Will you come by later?"

"Yes of course," Lex replied without hesitation.

"Good."

Before Lex could say anything else Brie reached up on her tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on his smooth cheek. She didn't wait to see his response. Instead, Briw swiftly spun around on her heel and began strolling in the direction of her home, feeling pleased with herself.

"See you later!"

Lex stood rooted to the spot for a long moment. His face was completely red and his cheek tingled lightly where Brie's lips had touched him. After a good solid ten seconds the Captain shook himself from his stupor and, ignoring his racing heart, he quickly went inside and made his way towards another office so he could begin the paperwork for himself and Brie. He barely listened to what the officer was saying to him as he filled out all the necessary forms. All he could think about was Brie and how incredibly cute she had been with her surprise kiss. He found himself grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day whenever he pictured it again and by the evening time Lex found himself eagerly exiting the watch tower so he could return to her.


	15. Chapter 14

It was early Morndas morning. Two guards stood near the Chestnut Handy Stables but they weren't on duty. Brie stood off to the side with a satchel slung over her back and she yawned loudly as she waited for Lex to finish haggling a price with the owner of the stables for renting two of his horses for a week.

"What do you mean you don't have any horses?"

Brie's curiosity was peaked as Lex's raised voice drifted over to her and so she pushed herself away from the post and walked over to him.

"Well uh, certain circumstances have led to us losing our stock," Restita replied and she nervously ran her hand through her short brown hair.

"Well that sucks," Brie chimed in, and Lex turned to her.

"It does. I would prefer not to travel by foot... there has been rumors of Daedra running wild."

"Daedra?" Brie squeaked.

Lex nodded, and he was silent for a moment as they thought. This morning he was wearing a crisp black tunic, a fitted navy coat, dark leather breeches and a sturdy pair of boots for riding. Brie had openly admired him as he walked, noting how nicely the breeches hugged his toned form. More than once Lex had caught her staring, and he found himself gazing at her on more than one occasion as well. Brie had opted for a tan colored tunic that she had tucked snugly into her breeches which were a light honey brown color. Lex noticed how cute her butt was in the fitted pants when she turned her back to him to lock the door to her apartment and he had to physically restrain himself from reaching out and grabbing her.

 _What is wrong with you?_  Lex silently chastised himself and he hastily looked away when Brie spun around and smiled up at him.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Brie sighed.

Now Brie waited alone by the front gates with their packs as Lex returned to the Watch Tower to inquire about borrowing horses through the Imperial Guard. He was uncomfortable with traveling by foot after hearing of the events that took place in Kavatch regarding an Oblivion gate. It made him nervous to be traveling that way but he knew that he was a capable fighter and Brie could hold her own as well and so he tried to be positive about it all.

Eventually Lex returned with two large horses in tow. They clopped obediently behind the Captain as he walked with the reins held loosely in his hands. Brie affectionately rubbed the velvet soft nose of the beast that was closest to her and she smiled when it nickered softly and nudged her hand.

"You can have that one."

"What's its name?"

"Nala."

"Pretty Nala," Brie murmured, and she ran her hand along Nala's soft brown neck.

"You like horses," Lex commented with an amused smile.

"Yeah I guess...We had horses in Skingrad but they mostly just pulled carriages when my parents went away on trips."

Lex finished securing Brie's bag to Nala's saddle and then he waited patiently for the Elf to finish gushing over the horse so he could help her up. Brie patted Nala for a few more moments and then she wandered around to where Lex was waiting for her. She paused when she spotted him standing near the stirrups and raised one brow in his direction.

"You think I can't get up on my own?" Brie blurted in an accusatory tone.

"Oh," Lex replied, and he rubbed his neck while taking a step back. "I didn't mean to assume-"

"Don't even try your innocent sweet guy act on me," Brie continued as she strode forward and reached up with both arms to grasp the horn. "You tall people are so mean."

Lex knew Brie was joking, but he resisted the urge to laugh as he watched Brie attempt to put her foot in the stirrup. She managed to get it in but pulling herself up was a whole other story. She had neglected herself for over a week with her exercises and now paid the price as she failed to pull herself atop the towering horse. Her short height wasn't working in her favor this time.

After several embarrassing attempts Brie placed her foot back on the ground with a frustrated stomp and crossed her arms over her chest. She scowled at the horse as Lex quietly strode forward and looked down at her with a barely controlled laughter.

"Do you... do you uh, n-need some help?" Lex asked, and then his façade melted and he began to laugh out loud.

"You're awful," Brie whined as Lex laughed so hard he couldn't catch his breath. "Shut up and help me."

"Y-Yes ma'am," Lex replied breathlessly, and he weakly grasped her waist with both hands.

Brie grasped the horn of the saddle and in one swift motion Lex pushed her up and the Elf quickly leapt up into the saddle. She hastily grasped at the reigns and clicked her tongue, urging Nala to start galloping down the main road.

"Hey!"

Lex scrambled over to his horse and quickly mounted it before snapping the reigns. He chased Brie down the road as they raced for a little while. Eventually he caught up to her and matched her horse's stride. She slowed Nala down to a steady canter and shot Lex a cheeky grin.

"You're the mean one," Lex whined as he patted his horse's neck. "I'd never leave you behind."

"I didn't leave you," Brie argued. "You were just too slow."

"And you're too short," Lex shot back.

Brie laughed, and the sound was like music to Lex's ears. They continued riding down the road for most of the day, only stopping around mid-day to rest the horses and have a bite to eat. It would take around four or five days to reach Skingrad, and that was if they didn't encounter any problems along the way.

Neither traveler wore armour but Lex wore a shortsword strapped around his waist and had insisted that Brie do the same. He mostly remained relaxed in his saddle as the pair took the Gold Road towards the city of Skingrad but his eyes roamed the landscape often and the esteemed watch Captain was alert at all times.

Brie was mostly preoccupied with thoughts of her upcoming family reunion. She tried not to let herself get swallowed up by her emotions. She was grateful for Lex's constant presence. Whenever he saw Brie looking worried as she quietly rode beside him throughout the day he'd strike up a conversation with her or snap his reigns and force Brie to race after him.

It would take around three days to ride to Skingrad and so when the sun began to dip behind the mountains Brie kept her eyes peeled for a nearby Inn so they could stop to rest. Eventually they rounded a bend in the road and she spotted a cozy looking cottage just off the main road nestled between a small cluster of trees. Lex noticed it as well and so they slowed their horses down to a brisk walk and guided them off the road.

When they reached the Inn, a skinny young Elf came out from the stables and greeted them. Lex dismounted from his horse and Brie followed suit. She began undoing the straps on the side of Nala's saddle that held her pack in place. Lex shook hands with the stable boy who beamed up at the Captain with an excited expression.

"You're a guard aren't you," the boy exclaimed. "I can tell. We get a lot of guards through here."

Brie smiled softly as she listened to them talk. Then she wandered over to Lex's horse and retrieved his pack as well. She slung her own satchel over one shoulder and held the other in her arms and Lex turned to her when she was finished.

"Want to go in? I'll be there in a minute."

Brie nodded and began to walk around to the front of the quaint little Inn, her boots crunching noisily over the little gravel walkway. As she opened the door, loud chatter and the light of many bright lamps spilled out and she quickly strode inside and walked up to the front counter.

"Good evening."

A middle-aged Altmer stood behind the counter wearing a dark blue dress and she smiled warmly at Brie, which the Elf returned.

"Good evening."

"I've got rooms for rent, drinks, and food. What can I do for ya?"

"I'd like two rooms, please."

The door opened once more and Lex strode inside. He nodded at the group of traveling guards that spotted him but kept walking towards Brie.

"It'll be twenty gold for the night, meals included."

"Sounds good," Lex chimed in, and he shoved his hand into the pocket of his pants.

Once the payment was finished and they had been given their keys Brie and Lex made their way up to the second floor of the Inn and quickly found their rooms.

"You got two rooms?" Lex inquired as Brie handed him a key and his pack.

"Yeah..." Brie replied slowly, and she peered up at him with a quizzical expression. "Should I have only gotten one?"

"It's fine," Lex responded hastily, and he shrugged his broad shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant. "Entirely up to you."

"Alright..."

Brie smiled to herself as she watched Lex quickly shuffle away and after he disappeared inside his bedroom she chuckled quietly as she unlocked the door to her own room and stepped inside.

After unwinding for a little while Brie washed up and changed her tunic before making her way back down to the dining hall. She found Lex standing by the table where the guards were sitting around having drinks and he was chatting with them when Brie spotted him. She thought about making her way over to them but something stopped her and so she quickly took a seat at the bar with her back facing to them.

Lex noticed that Brie didn't come over to him and he frowned slightly before returning his gaze back to the Captain that was speaking to him.

"I never thought I'd see you outside of the city."

"Yeah, I know it's unusual."

"Who's that Elf?" Inquired another Imperial guard.

Lex grimaced internally. He had really hoped nobody would ask him that question as he struggled to come up with a good response.

"She's a friend. I'm accompanying her to Skingrad... that reminds me, do you know any details of what happened in Kavatch?"

He let out an internal sigh of relief as the guards quickly switched the topic to Daedra and Oblivion gates. Eventually Lex took leave and walked back to the bar where Brie was sipping on some mead.

"Sorry, I was trying to find some more information about Kavatch."

"Is it true then?"

"Apparently so."

"Scary," Brie murmured, and then she shivered. "Hopefully we don't run into anything..."

"It'll be fine," Lex assured her softly, and he requested a bottle of ale when the servant came over to them.

"What does it even mean?"

"I'm not sure, nobody knows why it's happening or what it entails."

"Well," Brie replied quietly, and she rubbed her cheek with a tired expression. "I can only handle one stressful event at a time so I guess there's no point in worrying over it."

"No," Lex chuckled, and he reached up to squeeze Brie's shoulder. "You worry too much."

The rest of the evening passed by in relative comfort chatting about random things. Brie purposefully avoided the topic of her family. Just thinking about them made her chest hurt and so she tried not to think about it with every fiber of her being, but it was terribly hard.

They enjoyed a delicious hot meal and another drink before retiring for the night. When they reached their bedrooms, Lex looked like he wanted to say something, as he often did, but he quickly changed his mind and bade Brie goodnight before slipping into his room.

Brie laid in bed for a long while staring up at the ceiling. Moonlight spilled in through the small window behind her head, bathing the room in its soft blue glow. A part of her wished she had only rented one room for her and Lex to share, but at the time she thought she'd be too presumptuous. But, as she thought about Lex's surprised response she couldn't help but wonder if he had been disappointed they weren't sleeping in the same bed. That thought made her terribly happy, although she tried not to let it show too much. Eventually she drifted to sleep with lingering thoughts of the tall, handsome Imperial still on her mind.

* * *

Brie didn't anticipate nearly having a heart attack the moment she woke up the next morning. Her scream nearly woke up the entire Inn as she threw herself off the bed and crashed onto the cold wooden floor with a loud yelp. Then she quickly scrambled to her feet and leapt up onto the rickety dresser with surprising grace as she pressed herself against the wall. She shuddered as she watched the massive black spider continue to crawl across the bed she had been occupying just moments before and resisted the urge to get sick as she thought about it crawling across her while she slept.

A moment later the door to her room flung open and Lex stumbled inside. He was barefoot, half asleep and gripping he sword with a panicked expression. His breeches had been hastily shoved on and his hair was coming out of his tie in a tangled mess as he had rolled out from bed and came running the moment he heard her Brie's shout.

"What is it!" He called out, and Lex spun around with bloodshot eyes, searching for an enemy.

Brie struggled to breathe as she still sat on top of the dresser in a small ball of panic and she pointed towards her bed with one shaking finger.

"T-There's a spider," she whispered gravely.

"There's a what?" Lex growled and then the full realization of what she meant hit him as he turned around. "Oh. Brie!"

"What!" Brie hollered back, and she shuddered again as the spider started to slink up the wall. "I  _hate_  spiders!"

"I thought somebody was trying to murder you... Gods, Brie!"

"Lex, you don't understand," Brie whined, and she stared at him with a tragically sad expression. "It was in my bed!"

Her bottom lip trembled as she clutched her legs close to her body, and it was almost too much for Lex as he turned around and quickly dealt with the spider so that the Elf would stop looking so sad.

"Is it dead? Like... actually dead."

"It's dead," Lex replied.

Brie waited a moment longer before she slowly slid forward and gingerly placed her feet back down on the floor. Then she dashed over to her satchel and snatched it up, along with her fallen clothes and boots.

"I'm not staying in here," she called back to Lex as she rushed towards the door. "I'll change in your room, thanks!"

Lex let out an exasperated sigh as Brie disappeared out the room and he sat down on the edge of the bed. He couldn't help but laugh as he thought about how dramatic it had all been as he stared down at the sword clenched in his hand. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he waited for Brie to finish dressing so he could also get ready. His stomach grumbled noisily and he could smell something delicious being cooked downstairs. By the time Brie returned, he was considerably more awake and looking forward to breakfast.

Brie nursed her aching knee as she hobbled back to her room and peered inside. She had slipped while trying to put her breeches on and had consequently smacked her knee against the hard edge of the bed. She had bit her lip to stop herself from crying out and muttered a slew of swearwords as she struggled to finish getting ready so she could leave the godforsaken Inn.

If the morning was off to a bad start, Brie had no idea how badly the rest of her day was going to be. She wandered down to the dining room and ordered breakfast while Lex went back to his room to get dressed. When he was gone Brie placed her satchel down on the floor beside her as she plopped down on the chair and rubbed at her tired eyes. When the Captain appeared around ten minutes later looking more refreshed and alert they ordered two bowls of porridge for breakfast and a cool glass of water to wash it all down.

The porridge was good according to Lex. Brie didn't really have a chance to taste it properly since her very first bite burned the roof of her mouth and tongue. Lex watched with a concerned expression as Brie spluttered and dropped her spoon. She quickly downed her glass of water and gulped for air as fiery pain coursed through her mouth.

"Why is everything bad happening to me?"

Brie pushed the bowl away from herself with a sigh.

"Maybe it's your unlucky day," Lex replied gravely, but there was a smile on his lips.

"Oh whatever," Brie huffed and she quickly stood up from the table and snatched her satchel up.

"Where are you going? You haven't eaten-"

"What's the point when my mouth burns?" Brie shot back, and she started to stomp towards the main door. "I'll meet you outside."

Lex felt bad that Brie was having such a hard morning as he quickly finished up his breakfast and exited the Inn. He wandered back to the stables where their horses were waiting for them and he thanked the young Elf as he began strapping his satchel to the saddle. When he was finished he pressed a couple coins into the Elf's hand and clapped his shoulder before walking over to where Brie was pouting beside her horse with crossed arms.

"Ready?" He asked lightly, and Brie shrugged.

"Guess so."

"Oh come on, cheer up," Lex replied as he gripped Brie's waist and began helping her up.

Brie quickly shoved her butt down on the saddle and grasped the reigns. She stuck her tongue out at Lex and he laughed as he returned to his horse and easily mounted it.

"Let's go."

The Elf waved to them as the pair left. They quickly galloped back to the main road and continued southwest towards Skingrad.

As the day went on and nothing eventful or terrible happened Brie started to think that perhaps it had only been a bad morning. Eventually she forgot about her run in with a spider and the feeling in her mouth began to return. After stopping around mid-day to rest the horses and having something light to eat, Brie was in considerably better spirits. She cracked jokes as usual, enjoying how flustered she could get Lex by her half attempts at flirting. She was enjoying her trip immensely because her Captain was with him, although the inevitable confrontation she'd have to face still lingered in the back of her mind despite her attempts to forget it.

After everyone had taken a break the pair continued riding for the rest of the day. The weather was nice and clear. Great white puffy clouds gently blew across a bright blue sky for most of the day. The sun warmed the top of their heads but it wasn't unbearably hot and Brie enjoyed the fresh air that coursed through her lungs while they rode. Her legs ached from riding so much but it was nothing a potion couldn't help.

As the afternoon slowly began to fade to dusk Lex noticed when they rounded a small hill that the sky was beginning to change in a way that he felt was unusual. Streaks of orange and red dashed across the sky along with big and angry looking clouds that seemed to grow worse the more they rode down the Gold road towards Skingrad.

"Why is the sky so red?" Brie called out, and she struggled to speak as the wind picked up harder and whipped her hair around her face.

"I'm not sure, but be alert," Lex called back.

Brie firmly clenched the reigns and they continued to ride southwest along the cobblestone road. She kept her eyes peeled for any sign of an enemy, although she was unsure of what Daedra looked like so she didn't really know what she was looking for. They continued riding for a little while without any problem, but eventually a strange noise began to echo around them. It started out slowly as first, just a quiet thrum of vibration that grew louder and louder. Brie began to grow apprehensive but she continued riding beside Lex with her hands firmly clenching the reigns.

The noise became so loud that it throbbed painfully in their skulls. Brie winced, and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. A moment was all it took for a Daedra to come skittering across the road. Brie heard Lex before she even saw it but by then it was too late.

"Brie!" Lex shouted as the lizard looking creature screeched and tossed a fireball towards her horse.

Nala screamed and reared up on her hind legs. Brie shouted in surprise as she was unable to stay on. She was thrown off the horse and fell hard onto the cobblestone road with a loud yelp. Pain shot through her hips and elbow but the Elf managed to get up rather quickly as the Daedra quickly fired another ball of fire towards her.

"Brie!" Lex shouted as he galloped his horse towards her. "Come on!"

The last thing Lex wanted was to fight with Daedra. He knew that Brie was in pain from falling from the horse and so he quickly charged forward so he was between the Elf and the Daedra. He reached down and grasped Brie's arm as she reached out to him and he helped pull her up. Brie swung her legs around so she was straddling the saddle and she wrapped her arms around Lex's waist, clinging to him tightly as he snapped the reigns and urged his horse to run. Her right arm and hip ached fiercely but she pressed her body close to Lex so she wouldn't fall off as they raced down the road in search of Brie's horse.

The further they rode the quieter the noise became. Eventually the sky returned to a normal color as the sun was starting to dip behind the mountains.

"Are you badly hurt?"

Lex could feel Brie was trembling as she clutched his waist.

"Mmno," Brie mumbled.

Lex spotted Nala cowering near a cluster of small trees. The horse was obviously spooked and she almost bolted again until Brie softly called out to her.

After spending a few minutes calming the frightened beast Brie knocked back a healing potion and then Lex gingerly helped her back up and they continued riding for a while until they finally reached an Inn. Lex shot Brie glances every few minutes, noticing how tired and defeated she looked. He felt terrible that her day had been going so poorly and he hoped that a good meal and a hot bath would cheer the Elf up.

When they reached the stables, Brie sighed as she dismounted from Nala and began undoing the strap holding her pack.

"Do you want to go inside? I can deal with the horses."

"It's fine," Brie replied briskly. "Nala is still shaken up."

Brie lowered her pack to the ground and then she grasped at the buckle of Nala's saddle and began undoing the strap. She slipped the leather seat off her back, grunting quietly as she shuffled over to where a stable boy was waiting for her. Then she guided Nala into a free stall and removed her halter, all the while speaking softly to her in a quiet tone. When she was satisfied Nala would be comfortable for the night Brie retrieved her pack and then the pair began walking towards the front door of the Inn.

"Had you ever seen a Daedra like that before?" Brie inquired as they strolled around the side of the building.

"No, not like that."

"It was terribly ugl-"

Brie's response was abruptly cut off as she was suddenly pelted by water. It felt like she had been punched and the Elf stumbled forward from the force. She spluttered as her entire body was drenched, instantly soaking through her clothes and pack. Lex had somehow been missed and he stared up at an open window on the second floor of the Inn with a stunned expression. A servant girl stared back with widened eyes and after a long moment she hastily disappeared back into the room and shut the window.

"What the fuck!"

Lex opened his mouth to say something but Brie was completely enraged. She let out a frustrated scream as she stomped towards the Inn and threw the door open. Lex followed close behind her, hoping Brie didn't cause too much of a scene although he understood where her anger came from. He stood quietly beside the Elf as she stopped at the front counter and confronted a surprised Imperial standing behind it. Water dripped down onto the wooden floor and the man looked her up and down for a moment.

"Oh my, is it raining?"

"It is  _not_  raining!" Brie shot back. "One of your servants tossed bath water on me!"

Brie felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and her lip trembled as she tried not to cry. She sucked in a shaking breath and turned towards Lex with her head bowed. The Captain quickly stepped forward and he explained what had happened in a hushed tone with the owner.

"I-I'm terribly sorry," Augustus replied quickly.

"We need a room for the night," Lex replied briskly.

"Absolutely, please... you can take the large suite for just ten gold, meals included. Your drinks are on me."

Lex thanked the man as he counted out the appropriate gold and was handed a key in return. Brie remained standing close to him and she wiped at her eyes as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. His heart ached for her as he quickly guided Brie up the stairs and into their bedroom. He hadn't asked for two rooms and the bed inside the suite was more than big enough for the two of them.

Brie didn't seem to notice as she shuffled over to the small round table and dumped her fabric satchel on it. Water dripped down on the wooden surface from her soaked hair as she hastily opened the pack and began pulling her belongings out.

"Everything is soaked," Brie mumbled as she pulled out a damp tunic, and as her hand brushed the letter from her sister she began to cry.

"Brie, the clothes will dry," Lex replied softly and he touched her shoulder.

"Ann-Annalise's letter is ruined. My journal is ruined," Brie sobbed. "This whole day sucks and I'm not ev-even home yet-"

Lex quickly spun Brie around and pulled her into a tight hug. He didn't care that her wet hair pressed into his chest as he slowly rubbed her back. He was silent as she clenched her arms around his waist and cried for a few minutes. After a while she pulled away and wiped at her face for a moment, sniffling quietly. She let out a shaky breath and peered up at Lex.

"Thanks."

"Will you be alright?" Lex replied as he brushed a damp strand of Brie's hair away from her face.

"Yeah, I just... need a bath, or something. I feel gross."

"Let me go find somebody to draw up a bath," Lex replied softly and he gestured to his leather satchel. "You can go through my clothes and see if there's a tunic you can wear."

"Okay," Brie mumbled and she smiled slightly. "I guess I should invest in a leather pack..."

Lex chuckled and he quickly left their room and hunted down a servant. He could hear the owner reprimanding the girl knew was responsible for dumping water on Brie and so he asked someone else. Within ten minutes the tub was filled with steaming hot water and Brie had found a dark green tunic in Lex's pack that could serve as a nightgown while her clothes were slung over chairs near the fireplace to dry. The Captain remained downstairs while Brie was washing up and he ordered himself a bottle of ale to sip on while he waited.

A bard struck up a song in the corner of the dining room and strummed on a lute but it was almost too hard to hear over the loud chatter. It had started to rain not long after they'd arrived at the Inn and so the dining room was packed with travelers who were seeking shelter from the storm.

After waiting what Lex felt was an appropriate amount of time he finished his drink and made his way back to the suite. He knocked first, and after hearing Brie's tired voice call out her entered to fine her sitting on the bed wearing his tunic.

His pulse raced as he watched Brie drag a comb through her wet hair. She looked up when Lex walked over to her and she smiled at him. He tried to ignore the fact that his tunic barely reached down to her mid-thighs and focused on the fact that she appeared to be in better spirits. Something about Brie wearing his shirt made a lump form in his throat though he tried to ignore it.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, actually."

"I'm glad."

"Do you want to bathe?"

"Oh," Lex replied, and he glanced over at the tub. "I wouldn't mind..."

"I'm not exactly dressed to go downstairs but I promise I won't peek," Brie teased.

Brie's amused expression did little to calm Lex's nerves but eventually she turned away and quietly padded over to the table and sat down with her back facing him. The Imperial waited for a long moment, his eyes glued to the back of her head. His pulse was racing and a part of him wanted to skip the bath but he knew he needed it and so practicality somehow won over. He glanced over at Brie every couple of seconds as he slipped his tunic off and then bent down to untie his boots. Brie remained still, as she promised, and she could hear Lex undressing. She resisted every urge in her body to spun around but remained unmoving until she heard Lex slipping into the tub. She let out a small sigh of relief.

Shortly after Lex had settled down in the hot water Brie sprung up from the table and walked over to a worn bookcase.

"Hey!" Lex shouted, and he instinctively covered his privates even though Brie wasn't looking at him.

"Calm down," Brie replied smoothly as she plucked a random book from the shelf and walked over to the plush chair located beside the fire. "I'm not looking."

Lex's heart pounded painfully in his chest and he stared at Brie for a long moment, his body tense. Brie shifted her body sideways so her she still wasn't looking at Lex. Her legs were slung over the armrest of the chair and he couldn't help but stare at her smooth thighs as the tunic rose up a little bit from the movement.

"You can relax," Brie called out softly as she cracked open the book. "I said I promised."

"I know," Lex mumbled as he slid further into the water.

Brie could hear Lex sigh and she genuinely hoped he wasn't too uncomfortable with her presence. They were both silent for a long while as Brie skimmed over the contents of the book and Lex soaked in the tub, his thoughts far away. Eventually he pulled on the tie holding his hair back and dunked his head under the water so he could wash up. Despite her desire to catch a glimpse of Lex's naked torso Brie managed to resist her urges and she almost fell asleep as she waited for him to finish bathing.

A little while later Brie's head snapped up as she heard Lex getting out of the tub. She quickly turned her head towards the chair and stared at it while listening to his movement. He wasted no time in getting dressed and when he was finished he turned to Brie while running a comb through his wet hair.

"I'm done."

"Excellent," Brie replied lightly and she snapped the book shut. "That book was horribly boring."

Lex laughed and then his breath hitched in his throat as Brie sprung up from the chair and walked over to him. He paused running the comb through his hair and he stared down at Brie with a confused expression as she reached up and tugged his arms down.

"I've been dying to know what your hair looks like down," Brie grinned as she then reached up began playing with his damp locks. "It's so long."

"Yeah," Lex replied lamely, and he grimaced internally as he struggled to form a simple sentence. "I need a haircut."

"I like it, why do always wear it back?"

"I dunno," Lex mumbled, and he shrugged. "It's just easier that way."

Brie continued to stroke his hair for a long moment, her expression warm as she stared up at him and as usual he was mesmerized.

"You should wear it down more often."

"M-Maybe," Lex stammered as Brie's hands drifted down and she gently rubbed his neck.

"You're so tense," she murmured quietly.

"We had a stressful day."

It was hard to concentrate on what Brie was saying when she was touching him so intimately. Brie watched as his brows furrowed together and his breath came out in quiet puffs. Eventually she chickened out pushing any further and stepped away. Her stomach grumbled noisily and she shot Lex a cheeky grin.

"I'll go get dinner."

"Okay," Brie replied, and she watched as Lex quickly strode towards the door and exited their room.

When Lex was gone Brie wandered back to the table and picked up her letter from Annalise. It was damp and most of the writing was smudged but she had it spread out unfolded so hopefully it would dry overnight. She brushed her fingers along the tan parchment with a small sigh, her thoughts far away.

 _I wish I wasn't going to Skingrad_  she thought bitterly to herself as she slipped down onto one of the wooden chairs.  _I'd be happier if this was just a vacation with Lex._

Brie once again thought of her mother and the regret that washed over her. She was only returning home because she was dead and a part of her wished she hadn't been quite so rude to her as a rebellious child.

A while later Lex returned with a tray laden with hot food and two cups of tea. He noticed the way Brie's smile didn't reach her eyes but he felt helpless to change it as they both ate their dinner in comfortable silence. He knew the closer they got to Skingrad the more upset she would be and the Imperial just hoped that his presence was enough since he wasn't exactly well equipped to help any other way.

Once dinner was consumed and the tea was drunk Brie curled up in the reading chair for a long time and she stared at the fire although she wasn't watching it. She nervously chewed on her fingernails and every so often she'd frown or shake her head. Lex retired to the bed and he laid down on his back. He was tired but he wanted to make sure Brie came to bed and so he stared up at the ceiling while occasionally sending silent glances her way. After waiting for a long time to see if she'd come to bed on her own Lex finally grew too tired.

"Brie."

Lex watched as Brie startled at the sound of his voice and turned her head towards him. The fire cloaked her face in shadow but he could tell she was looking at him as he slid his long legs under the blankets and pulled the other side back for her.

"Come on," he continued softly.

Brie sucked in a deep breath and then she pulled herself up from the chair and walked over to the bed. A moment later there was a shuffling noise as she slipped under the covers and slid closer. Lex once again held his arms out for her and he could tell that she had been crying a little as Brie sniffled and pressed her cheek against his firm chest with a shaky sigh. Neither of them said a word as they laid there in the bed for a while until they drifted to sleep. Brie was comforted by the sound of the rain outside and the steady echo of Lex's heartbeat in her ear.


	16. Chapter 15

Lex was aware that he had dreamt about something unpleasant but the moment he opened his eyes the images escaped him, which he knew was probably for the best. For a while he simply laid in bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he thought about nothing in particular. Sunlight filtered in through the windows above his head and the blanket had been flung around in the middle of the night by Brie's restless movements as she had been unable to sleep very soundly. Eventually she had finally stopped rolling around and now she lay sprawled on her stomach with her head facing towards the edge of the bed and one arm hung down while she quietly snored. Lex needed to relieve himself and so he glanced over at Brie as he quietly slid his legs towards the edge of the bed, hoping he didn't disturb her.

His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as his eyes landed on Brie's form. The blankets had been pushed back during the night and she wore nothing but the dark green tunic he had lent her. It had migrated up her legs during the middle of the night and now revealed a part of her round smooth butt.

Lex hastily looked away and lurched up from the bed. He quickly flung the blankets up so she was covered. Brie groaned softly and began to stir as she heard him moving and she rolled onto her back with a loud yawn.

"Is it morning?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

"Y-Yeah," Lex replied quickly as he shoved his boots on and began making his way towards the door. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Brie was completely oblivious as she yawned again and began stretching her arms above her head. Lex was a flustered mess as he swiftly exited the room. His heart hammered loudly in his chest as he tried desperately to keep his composure and not tip himself over the edge. He knew sleeping in the same bed as Brie was a bad idea but he was helpless to stop it. Her gaze alone made him feel like liquid and after seeing Brie's exposed butt as she slept, blissfully unaware, in his tunic of all things, was almost too much.

 _Now is not the time to be getting aroused_ , he told himself firmly.  _You're here to support Brie with the loss of her mother._

After Lex had relieved himself he exited the Inn and opted to take a walk to try and calm his racing nerves before returning back to his traveling partner.

Back in the suite Brie was inspecting her clothing to ensure it was dry. She lightly squeezed one of her tunics and when she was satisfied it wasn't still damp she put it on and then snatched up a pair of breeches and put them on as well. When she was dressed she picked up the tunic Lex had lent her and she folded it neatly before placing it down on the table. Then she ran a brush through her hair with a grim expression as she thought about how close they were to arriving in Skingrad.

 _We could very well make it there by nightfall,_  she thought glumly as she stared at herself in the small silver mirror hanging on the far wall.

She was looking forward to seeing Annalise despite the fact she'd never kept in touch. The sisters had no feud between each other and actually got along fairly well growing up. Brie tried not to think about her father as she finished brushing her hair and packed her bag. Even the briefest thought of him left a bitter taste in her mouth and Brie knew without a doubt that seeing him again would be difficult.

_I can't even speak about it with Lex because every time I think about him I want to get sick._

Tears once again pricked at Brie's eyes and she hastily wiped them away with a frustrated sigh and exited the bedroom. She wandered downstairs to the main dining hall and glanced around as she wondered what was taking Lex so long. She took a seat at one of the unoccupied tables and poured herself a glass of water from the silver pitcher that she sipped on lightly while waiting.

After what seemed like a long time passed Lex finally stepped back into the Inn. His skin was covered in a light layer of perspiration and he dabbed at his forehead with the collar of his tunic while he walked. The movement lifted the material up enough that Brie could see the briefest hint of his pale stomach and she watched with great interest as he strode towards the staircase and disappeared up to the second floor.

 _What was my Captain up to?_  She mused quietly as she waited for him to return.  _Very curious..._

Around ten minutes later Lex returned looking more relaxed. His hair had been brushed but he'd opted to leave it down and truthfully, he had spent more time fussing with his hair than actually getting ready. Brie stared at him as he looked around, searching for the Elf, and he spotted her sitting at a small round table nearby.

"Did you eat?"

"No," Brie replied lightly and she raised one brow up at him with a small smirk. "Did you lose your hair tie?"

"No," Lex shot back and he plopped down on the chair beside her. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not..."

Lex tried not to shiver as Brie reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair with an unreadable expression. He sucked in a deep breath while she touched him and did not release it until she finally pulled back and turned her attention towards a nearby server.

Why does she always get my heart racing with even the simplest of touches?

Lex groaned internally and he once again found himself thinking about earlier. He silently reprimanded himself for several seconds while Brie ordered her breakfast and then watched, completely amused, as the server attempted to get his attention.

"Captain!"

"Sorry," Lex blurted back and he glanced up at the Argonian who patiently peered down at him. "Just a bowl of porridge for me, please."

"You've been acting strange this morning," Brie commented once the woman had left.

"Have I?"

Brie rested her chin on her hand and she studied Lex as he reached forward and grabbed the pitcher. He poured himself some water and took a deep drink before placing the cup back down on the table. Then he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and finally glanced over at Brie. He knew she was watching him but he didn't know what to say.

 _There's no way I'll ever tell her I saw her butt_ , he thought firmly.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Brie murmured and she leaned closer, her green orbs glued to Lex's face.

"Nothing terribly important, or interesting," Lex replied hastily as he glanced between his cup and her face.

"Are you sure about that?" Brie persisted.

She had slid her chair closer towards him and eyed Lex with narrowed eyes. He knees almost touched the side of his thigh and she leaned in even closer, enjoying how increasingly nervous Lex appeared to get as she scrutinized him.

"I'm sure," Lex replied stiffly.

"Alrighty."

Brie shot him a cheeky grin and then pushed her chair back to its normal spot. She also took a drink of her water and she knew Lex was probably relieved that she didn't pressure him any further. She tried not to be too cruel and so she had backed away after a few moments of teasing and a couple minutes later they were both distracted by the arrival of their meals.

A little while later Brie sat atop her horse and she stared glumly at the landscape before her as she and Lex continued riding along the Gold Road towards Skingrad. The closer they got, the more the feeling of dread filled Brie's chest.

As predicted, just as it began to turn to dusk Brie spotted the familiar outline of the stone walls surrounding Skingrad. It was a rather large town located in West Weald region of Colovia and what Brie liked to call Snootgrad with its fill of noble and middle-class families. It was well known in Cyrodiil mostly for its cheese, abundance of tomato farms, and was home to two of the best wines a person could buy; Tamika and the Surilie Brothers. It was wine that Brie had grown up drinking since in her family children drinking a bit of wine with dinner was considered acceptable.

Childhood. Brie was immediately hit with a wave of memories as she scowled at the town that had been her home for sixteen years before she ran away. Sure, she had some great memories, but almost all of them were muddled by bitter and hurtful ones that made it hard for Brie to reminisce.

Brie needed no guidance as she guided Nala down the winding road towards the Stables with Lex following closely behind her. As she reached the building an older Altmer stepped out and greeted them. Lex was surprised when Brie barely acknowledged the Elf as she silently dismounted from her horse and handed the reigns to him with barely more than a glance. Then she quickly unbuckled her pack from the saddle and waited for Lex to follow suit.

"Good to see you again Brienne," Tilmo smiled as he took the reins from Lex's outreached hands.

Brie shot Tilmo a small glare and he laughed as he began guiding the horses towards the stables.

"You haven't changed a bit... welcome back."

Lex slung his satchel over one shoulder and carried Brie's pack as well. The Bosmer sighed and began striding towards the front gates.

"Brie slow down," Lex huffed as he struggled to follow after her. "For such a short woman you're awfully fast."

Brie spun around and smacked his arm with a scowl on her face.

"Don't start with me," she growled. "The sooner we get into an Inn the better."

"What? We're not going to your-"

"We are _not_  going to my family's house tonight!"

"Okay, okay," Lex replied quickly and he stared down at Brie with confused frown. "What has gotten you so worked up?"

"Nothing, I just want to get a room already. I'm tired."

Lex refrained himself from questioning Brie any further and silently followed the Elf as she spun back around and practically ran through the front gates and purposefully made her way down the cobblestone street towards a tall stone building. Within ten minute they arrived at the corner of a street and Brie dashed towards the door and wrenched it open. Lex glanced curiously up at the little wooden sign since he'd never spent much time in Skingrad, which read West Weald Inn, before he hastily followed Brie inside.

The interior of the inn was lavishly decorated. A tall gold candelabra stood directly to the right once you entered through the front doors and the hallway was flanked by two massive tapestries that were elaborately embroidered in hues of red and gold. It was the pricier Inn in Skingrad but Brie didn't care. Since she never frequented West Weald Inn she was hoping nobody would recognize her as she ignored all the patrons milling about the dining room and strode over to the counter where an older Imperial woman wearing a green velvet dress greeted her.

"Good evening, how may I help you?"

"One room," Brie replied briskly as she reached into the pocket of her breeches for a coin purse. "Dinner and drinks brought to our room immediately..."

Lex stood close by and Brie paused for a moment before adding:

"Please."

"Fifty gold and it's yours for the night."

Brie ignored Lex's bewildered expression and quickly counted the gold. Then she snatched the room key from Erina's hand and gestured for Lex to follow her. They walked towards the other side of the dining hall and rounded a bend. Then they walked up a widen wooden staircase that opened up to the second floor. Brie wasted no time in reaching the door to their room and she quickly unlocked it and stepped inside.

"That was an outrageous price for one night," Lex commented as he glanced around the spacious suite.

"Yeah well that's Skingrad for you. It's either that or we stay at Two Sisters and I'd rather not go to that one."

"Why not?"

"Because then I'd definitely be recognized there."

"Brie..."

Brie looked over at him with a small sigh.

"What?"

"I feel like I'm missing so many pieces to this puzzle of yours."

There was a small knock at the door. Lex opened it and a petite Bosmer greeted them.

"Good evening," Lex replied, and Brie was silent as she finished studying the bedroom.

"I was told you'd like dinner and drinks brought to your room. I'm here to take your order."

"Whatever the special is tonight is fine," Brie replied as she rubbed her neck. "Bring me a bottle of Tamika's red wine and..."

Brie glanced over at Lex.

"Whatever you want..."

"Uh, just a bottle of ale is fine with me, please."

"I'll be back shortly," the Elf responded softly and she exited the room.

"Wine?" Lex continued as he lowered the satchels down onto a well-crafted table.

Everything inside the room looked lush and expensive. Lex was used to a higher class of living but there was something about being in Skingrad that felt different and he didn't know exactly what that meant.

"Yeah, can't I drink wine for once?"

"Of course you can, Brie... can you please explain things to me just a little bit? What is wrong?"

Brie stood near the bed with her back facing him and he could tell that she was struggling with her emotions. She was silent for a moment as she considered telling him everything but something still held her back and she hesitated.

"I don't know... if I can... can explain everything to you just yet."

Her voice was barely a whisper. Lex watched as her shoulders sagged and Brie covered her face with both hands as she tried very hard not to cry. He walked forward and reached out for her but Brie knew if he hugged her she'd cry and so she lurched away from him and walked over to the table.

"I-I'm fine, really. I just... let's eat and have something to drink..."

"Okay," Lex replied sadly, but he understood she needed time. "Let's do that then."

A few minutes later the girl returned with a tray of food. Another servant followed close behind her with their drinks, and Brie noticed they were twins as they waltzed into the room and placed everything on the table before them.

"Enjoy your meals."

"Thanks," Lex replied as he stared down at their meals with widened eyes.

The food was delicious. Lex was stunned by the use of spices and herbs as he consumed his roasted vegetables with great enthusiasm. Brie ate some of her meal as well, but as she lounged in the chair across from him she was more interested in drinking the wine than eating. She knew fully well that she was taking a risk by drinking too much but she didn't care. Inside she was a mess of emotions as she thought about the rest of her family located just minutes up the street in their home and how they had no idea she was back. Did they care? Would they be angry she didn't come home sooner? All of these questions raced through her mind and it fueled her desire to forget everything for the night as she finished consuming her first glass of wine and hastily poured herself another.

It could have been a romantic affair as they enjoyed the fine dining and excellent drinks but the atmosphere was spoiled by Brie's sour mood. Lex could see that she was starting to get drunk as her movement became sloppier and her eyes started to glaze over as she mostly looked out at nothing in particular or almost closed her eyes.

What Brie forgot, or perhaps she had planned it so she could talk without being fully aware, was that a drunk Brie was a talkative one. Once she had drunk half the bottle of wine and picked at some of her food she began to chatter. First the topics were quite innocent. She told Lex about the time she snuck into one of the tomato fields located just west of the town with one of her friends when she was a kid and they ate their weight and then some in a matter of minutes.

"That was a terrible idea," Brie whined loudly, and then she laughed. "We were  _so_  sick afterwards."

"So that's why you don't eat them now?" Lex replied with an amused smile.

"Yes, yes it is."

Brie's eyes were half closed as she was wracked by a laughing fit that took her breath away. She gasped for air as she struggled to speak.

"That's... that's not e-even the dumbest thing I've ever done. I could fill a book, Lex with all the dumb shit I've done in my lifetime."

Brie paused to take a big gulp of her wine. A bit of the crimson liquid spilled down her chin. She giggled and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. The glances she shot at Lex sent his pulse racing but he quickly pushed it aside. She was clearly not handling the pressure of her upcoming reunion with her family and using the wine to cope. He tried not to feel too sad about it but he couldn't help himself.

Eventually Brie reached the point in her drinking where she could start get personal. They both lounged in two of the plush chairs located in front of the fireplace and Brie clenched her half empty wine glass with one hand as she stared at the fire with bloodshot eyes.

"There's so much you don't know," Brie mumbled. "Most of it I wish I could forget permanently."

Lex was silent as Brie looked over at him. For a long moment she was silent and her bottom lip trembled as a couple tears slipped down her cheek. She sucked in a deep breath and quickly wiped them away before downing the rest of the wine in her glass.

"I'm not reluctant to see Anna. We always got along. I just wish I didn't have to see her Father..."

Lex leaned forward and he placed a hand on Brie's knee as her voice broke and bowed her head.

"Brie, you never mentioned your father before..."

"He's not my  _father_ ," Brie spat back.

She wrenched her knee away and rose unsteadily to her feet.

"I'm not nearly as drunk as I need to be to talk about this," she mumbled.

Brie shuffled over to the table and grabbed the bottle of wine. She let out an angry noise as she realized it was empty and slammed it back down.

"Where's that girl? I'm out of wine."

"Brie..."

"Don't Brie me, Captain!" Brie replied and her voice rose up an octave.

It made Lex's heart ache to see the Elf in such a state but he didn't know what to do besides let her self-destruct for the night. She stood by the table, her body rocking slightly and she clenched both of her hands together as she glared at him.

"Let me have this night," she continued heatedly. "Let me drink until I black out, please, Lex..."

"Alright," Lex sighed and he stood up from the chair. "I'll get you more wine."

The Imperial disappeared for a few minutes and when he returned he held a matching bottle of Tamika's red wine in his hand. Brie grinned as he poured her a tall glass of the crimson liquid and she took a big gulp as soon as he handed it to her.

"Ahh, tastes like my past," Brie sighed. "I used to drink this every night with dinner."

"Sometimes my parents let me have a small glass of white wine with dinner."

"Yeah?" Brie replied as she plopped back down in her chair and it was a miracle her drink didn't spill as it nearly slipped from her fingers. "Your parents are probably good people..."

"They're alright," Lex joked as they both sat back down in their chairs.

They sat in comfortable silence for a long time as Brie steadily drank more and more wine. Lex was impressed with the amount of alcohol she could consume as he knew after three glasses of wine he'd be out like a light. He had lost count of how many Brie had drank as she sat slumped in her chair next to him with half closed eyes. Lex was burning to know what her comment about her father had meant but he had a strong feeling he wasn't going to learn the truth tonight.

"Fuck family," she suddenly blurted. "No, fuck noble families. I'm sure r-reg... regular families are alright..."

There was a loud smash as the wine glass slipped from her hand and it immediately smashed as it landed on the wooden floor. Brie gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth and then she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Brie!" Lex called out softly as he went over to her. "It's okay..."

Brie ignored him as she continued to cry. A memory invaded her mind at the sound of the glass breaking and for a moment it felt like she was eight years old again and hearing that sound for the first time along with the punishment that accompanied it.

"Brie, you gotta breathe... sweetie..."

Lex softly rubbed Brie's back as he knelt beside her by the fire. He spoke to her in a soft tone and eventually her crying subsided and she was able to take short, sharp breaths.

"It's okay, Brie. It's okay."

"I-I think I need to l-lay down," Brie sniffled as she wiped at her tear stained face.

Her cheeks were bright red and she peered at Lex with a trembling bottom lip and furrowed brows.

"Please?" She whispered quietly.

"Of course," Lex replied quickly and he began helping Brie to her feet. "Come on, let's go to bed."

It was hard to reach the bed with an inebriated Brie. It's as though she forgot how to use her legs properly and so eventually Lex lifted her up by the waist and carried her to the double bed. She plopped down on her butt with a small groan and patiently waited as Lex knelt in front of her. He began untying the strings to her brown leather boots and she stared at the top of his head as she struggled to stay awake.

"Do you think I'm pretty, Lex?"

The question came out of nowhere. Lex's head snapped up as he looked at Brie but her eyes were closed. She ran her hands along the beautifully soft velvet bedspread as let out a deep sigh as she waited for his response. A moment of silent passed and she eventually grew impatient.

"Do you think I'm pretty," Brie repeated with a small huff. "I know I'm not as beautiful as all those women at the banquet..."

"Brie," Lex finally replied as he tugged her second boot off and placed it on the floor next to the other one.

"Well? Come on, you can tell me. I won't even remember what your answer is."

"Of course I think you're pretty."

A grin spread across Brie's face. Her eyes closed once more but the smile remained as he slipped her legs under the soft covers and tucked her in.

"I'm glad you said that," Brie mumbled quietly as she snuggled down into the soft bed. "I always want you to think I'm pretty."

Lex sat down on the edge of the bed as he waited for Brie to fall asleep. He couldn't help but smile at her as she continued to ramble on for a few minutes with slurred speech.

"Y'know cause I hear about the women who fawn over you," she yawned. "At the banquet. I heard em... they think you're so handsome.

Brie grinned and her clenched her arms around the blankets as she pulled it up to her chin.

"They're right. You are handsome. You're so handsome."

Lex peered down at Brie as she steadily grew sleepier and sleepier. He couldn't help but reach up and brush a strand of her hair away from her face as he silently commended her stubbornness as she continued to murmur.

"I always... wanna kiss you," Brie whispered quietly, and her brows furrowed together. "I jus...I don't wanna make you sad..."

Brie's voice trailed off as she finally drifted off to sleep. Her soft snores were a welcomed noise as Lex stared down at her sleeping form with a tight feeling in his chest. There were so many things he wanted to say and yet he still felt the urge to run away from it all. But as he sat beside the woman he had grown to care for and watched her sleep he knew that he was in too deep and there was no going back.

Lex leaned down and gently kissed her forehead before getting up from the bed. Then he quickly removed his boots and slipped under the covers beside the snoozing Elf. He laid in bed for a long time before he finally fell asleep too and the pair did not stir until late the next morning.


	17. Chapter 16

When Brie finally woke up later the next morning she was alone in the bed. It didn't really register with her for a good ten seconds that she was in Skingrad until she cracked open her eyes and was met with the sight of their spacious and lavishly decorated suite. Sunlight spilled through the windows and she heard the door open as Lex stepped back inside.

"You're awake," he called out lightly as he walked over to the bed.

"Why are you shouting?" Brie groaned as she pushed her tangled hair away from her face and slowly rolled onto her back.

"I'm surprised you're still alive."

"That was nothing," Brie grumbled as she squinted up at Lex with bloodshot eyes. "You should have seen me when I was younger."

"I really don't think I should have," Lex joked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Brie groaned again and reached out for the vial as Lex popped the cork off and handed it to her. He chuckled softly as he watched the hungover Elf knock the potion back in one gulp and she let out a sigh of relief as the pain in her head started subside.

"Ahh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Did you eat already?" Brie inquired after a few minutes when she was feeling more alert.

Lex stood near his pack and he inspected a dark blue tunic.

"Yeah, It's almost noon silly."

"Is it? Oh."

Brie knew that Lex was waiting to hear of her plan for the day. He finished picking out his outfit and turned back towards Brie as she slid her legs out from the bed and slowly stood up.

"Do you want to bathe first?"

"Probably should," Brie yawned as she rubbed at her cheek.

"Okay..."

"And then," Brie continued quietly as she walked towards him. "I guess we'll drop by and see if they're home."

"Okay, I'll go find a servant," Lex replied lightly and he squeezed Brie's shoulder before leaving the room so she could have some privacy.

When he was gone Brie let out a loud sigh and rubbed at her temples as she waited for a servant to fetch her hot water. She stood near the tub while massaging her sore neck and a part of her wished she hadn't drunk so much the night before. She didn't care about how it affected her and was more concerned with whether or not she had done or said anything embarrassing in front of Lex. She couldn't for the life of her remember all the details of the night. She knew she had cried over a broken glass but the rest was a blur as she stared thoughtfully at the floor as the same Bosmer from last night began filling the large silver tub with hot water. When she was finished Brie gave up trying to remember and whipped her clothes off before slipping into the tub with a sight of content.

_He didn't seem uncomfortable with me today so I guess it didn't go too poorly..._

Brie sank further into the hot water, enjoying the warmth that spread through her body as she soaked for a long time. Her thoughts were filled with nothing but her upcoming family reunion and it once again filled her with dread but she was determined to follow through for the sake of her mother. Eventually the temperature turned lukewarm and so she forced herself to finish washing and get dressed. When she was ready she slipped her boots on and left the room to find Lex who was waiting patiently downstairs.

The pair enjoyed a light lunch and the whole time Brie ate Lex sent her small glances, watching for any sign of distress. Her expression remained quite neutral but when she looked up at him her eyes betrayed her true feelings. He couldn't help but try and comfort her and so towards the end of their meal when Brie was mostly picking at her food he shuffled his chair a little closer and reached out under the table to grab her hand.

Brie jumped as she felt his hand on hers and she looked up at him with furrowed brows and for a moment Lex almost regretted his decision as it looked like she was going to cry again. However, Brie hastily blinked her eyes and sucked in a shaky breath and she squeezed his hand and gave him the tiniest smile.

"Are you ready?" Lex asked softly.

"No," Brie replied sadly, but she shrugged her shoulders. "But that doesn't matter. Let's go."

Lex nodded and they got up from the table and left West Weald Inn. They continued to hold hands as Brie guided him down the narrow cobblestone street towards her family home. The buildings rose a couple stories high up on either side of them as they walked and it was a clear, sunny day but there was a storm brewing inside Brie as she forced herself to move one foot after the other. They passed several citizens along the way but nobody seemed to recognize Brie, which she was grateful for.

Eventually they arrived outside the double doors of a very large manor that was three stories tall. A large balcony from the second floor cloaked them in a cool shadow as Brie paused near the long stone steps leading up to the main doors, which were closed. She gazed up at the building for a moment as her heart pounded painfully in her chest. She felt nauseous as she struggled to move forward and Lex clenched her hand re-assumingly.

"This is Rosethorn Hall," Brie mumbled quietly as she glanced up at him. "I was born and raised here."

"Do you want me to wait outside or come in?"

"No," Brie replied quickly and she tugged his arm towards her. "You have to come in. I won't face him alone."

Lex assumed Brie was referring to the person she called Father as she slowly walked up the steps and paused just as she reached the door.

 _Should I... knock?_  Her mind whirled as she struggled to make a decision. _I guess I should... it's not my home anymore..._

Brie sucked in a deep breath and loudly rapped her knuckles on the wooden surface. A long moment passed but it felt like an eternity as they waited for it to open. Finally, one of the doors creaked open and a small female Bosmer peered out at them with a confused expression.

"Can I help you... By the Nine!"

The woman hastily whipped opened the door and waved them inside.

"Miss Brienne! You have come back home!"

"Hello Calina," Brie replied stiffly as the pair shuffled inside. "I'm just visiting."

The entrance to Rosethorn Hall was impressive. Lex openly stared as he stood behind Brie and his eyes roamed around the hallway with great interest. A warm fire burned in the hearth at the end of the hall and several large stone archways led into various rooms on the first floor. Something about the dark grey stone made the manor appear rather depressing despite the inviting fire and warm furnishings. Most of the walls were either decorated luscious tapestries or expensive looking oil paintings. The carpet beneath their feet felt like a cloud and Lex was stunned as he eyed their surroundings for a few moments.

"If only you had come sooner," Calina lamented softly and she clutched her hands to her chest with a saddened expression.

"Yes, yes I know. Is Annalise home?"

"Calina?"

A female voice called out to them as it ascended the stairs nearby.

"Is that voices I hear- oh!"

A tall female Elf strode into the hallway and she gasped when she spotted Brie.

"Brie! Is that really you?" Annalise exclaimed as she stood rooted to the spot and stared at her sister with widened eyes.

"Yes... who else would I be?"

"Oh my goodness, I just... we didn't know... it doesn't matter," Annalise stammered and then she waved her hands. "You're here, that's all that matters."

Lex watched the sister's interaction with great curiosity but said nothing. He noticed the way neither one of the women made to approach each other and embrace. He couldn't help but wonder why Annalise was so much taller than Brie and why her hair was a brilliant shade of gold instead of brown like her sisters. The more he studied Annalise the more he realized they only shared a few of the same features but it still didn't dawn on him that the two did not share both parents until later on.

Annalise glanced over at Lex and she gave him a small smile before looking back at Brie.

"Do you have time to stay for dinner?"

"I might," Brie replied with a small shrug. "It depends on how things go."

"You mean with Father."

"Yes, with Father."

Brie suddenly realized that Lex was standing beside her and so she cleared her throat and looked up at him.

"Sorry. I guess I should introduce you two. Lex, this is my younger sister, Annalise. Anna... this is Hieronymus Lex."

"Pleasure to meet you," Annalise replied warmly and she smiled as Lex stepped forward to shake her hand.

"You as well."

"So," Brie continued briskly and she glanced around. "Is he able to see me now? I'd like to get this over with."

"Let me go see if Father is up for it. His health has declined lately and he's been sleeping more often now."

"Alright."

When Annalise disappeared back upstairs Brie wandered into the room to their left and took a seat on one of the benches with a loud sigh. She rested her elbows on her thighs and stared down at the carpeted floor as Lex took a seat beside her and gently rubbed her back.

"You're doing good so far," he told her quietly as Brie made a small noise of frustration. "We're here. It'll be over soon."

"Not soon enough," Brie replied and didn't look up until she heard Annalise return.

"He's awake but feeling under the weather so why don't we go upstairs where it's more comfortable?"

"Okay."

There was an obvious tension in the air as Annalise turned back around and they followed her up two sets of stairs to the third floor. Her long black dress floated softly behind her as she walked. It complimented her golden colored hair and tanned skin nicely and she glanced back at Brie every so often. She was even prettier than Brie remembered as she clomped noisily up the stairs several paces behind her. Annalise had always been considered the prettier daughter, Brie knew, and she had always been jealous of her beautiful golden hair.

 _She's all grown up_ , Brie thought quietly as they entered into a large bedroom that held a table for them to sit.

_It's kind of unsettling... she's not a little girl anymore..._

Brie's thoughts were immediately interrupted as she spotted the tall form of Cirion Direnni sitting in a high-backed reading chair near the window. He wore a fitted black velvet tunic and matching pants and a pair of soft leather boots to finish the look. His golden hair had faded with age and was now mostly silver as it hung down straight just past his small bony shoulders. He was an Altmer in every sense of the word right down to the disdainful look on his face as he regarded his departed wife's daughter for the first time in several years. It was a look that left a hollow feeling in the pit of Brie's stomach as she watched Annalise float over to Cirion and she gently helped the aging Elf to his feet.

"Brienne," Cirion greeted with a deep voice that was void of any warmth. "Nice of you to show your face."

"Cirion," Brie replied stiffly as she watched the pair slowly make their way towards the table.

"You will address me as Father in this house," Cirion spat back as he reached out and grasped the table with a bony tan hand. "I don't care how you feel about me but I will not be disrespected in my own home."

"Alright,  _Father_ ," Brie replied, her voice dripping with venom.

"Who is this stranger? We do not involve ourselves with strangers in family matters-"

"I knew you'd say that," Brie cut in as she strode towards the table while tugging on Lex's hand to follow. "I'm not here for you, I'm here to deal with Mother's will and if he doesn't stay then neither do I."

"Brienne..."

"Father," Brie insisted firmly. "There is no sense in arguing with me. You're clearly unwell. I don't want to make this more difficult than it already is."

"Father," Annalise murmured softly as she took a seat beside Cirion. "It's alright, he can stay if she wants."

Cirion's scowl lessened only slightly as Annalise gently rubbed his arm and he finally shook his head. Lex was silent as a mouse and he almost held his breath as he waited to see what would happen.

"Whatever, so be it. I don't know where you got your strange manners. It must be from his side."

"You're the only Father I've known," Brie replied as she plopped down on the chair. "Unfortunately."

"Brie!"

It was Annalise who spoke up this time. She glared at her sister from across the table and Brie gave her a meek glance in return. Lex noticed that they shared the same green orbs and he knew the trait was from their mother as Cirion's eyes were narrower and the color of burnt umber as they glared at Brie with complete contempt.

"Can we not be civil with one another? Father... Brie is here, after all these years. Doesn't that count for something? And Brie... please, you know how much I hate it when you speak like that to Father."

"Okay, okay... Can we please get to the point?"

"The point?" Cirion replied coldly, and he stared at Brie with open disgust.

"Where were you when your mother took her last breath? I was here. Annalise was here. Even when we laid her to rest in family the vault you were nowhere to be found."

"You know why I left, it's unnecessary to go over this again. Had I anticipated, in any sense, that Mother was going to pass you know I would have been here."

"Do we?"

"Father," Annalise mumbled as Brie's expression grew furious.

"Of course!"

Lex gently squeezed Brie's thigh underneath the table and she quickly bit her tongue to stop herself from yelling. She sat back in her seat and pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment as Cirion continued to scowl at her.

"How did she..." Brie started and her voice cracked. "What... what happened..."

"It was very quick," Annalise replied softly, and her brows furrowed together as she glanced between everybody. "She fell ill one evening and by morning had passed."

"I see."

"Get the papers," Cirion mumbled and he waved his hand.

Annalise shot Brie a sympathetic look as she stood up from the table and walked over to a nearby dresser. A moment later she came back with a small stack of parchment in her hand she set it down on the table.

"Find the section. Read it to her."

Annalise quickly took a seat and began flipping through the papers with slender fingers. Lex continued to be Brie's silent support as he gently rubbed her thigh and sent her glances every so often. Brie let out a shaky breath and snatched his hand up with both of hers and he could feel them trembling as she nervously ran her palm along his hand and chewed on her bottom lip while waiting for Annalise to find the part about her in their Mother's will.

"Here it is," Annalise finally stopped flipping and started to read.

"Regarding Brienne Direnni, my eldest and estranged daughter. Her Father is Baenlin who has since long passed away. It is my desire that she should come back to her family and contribute to the lineage. She is to inherit Rosethorn Hall upon my husband's death and a large sum of gold has been set aside in her name."

Annalise paused to look over at Brie who remained silent while she read but she was frowning as she listened and could practically hear her Mother's voice.

"These inheritances are available for her on the following conditions-"

"I knew it," Brie cut in, and she laughed.

"The conditions," Annalise continued, "are that she must find and marry a man of either middle of upper-class stature and sire a child within three years of marriage. If she can fulfill both of those conditions then the Manor in Skingrad and gold sum is hers. Should she fail to do either of those things or refuses then it will go to Annalise, my youngest daughter.

"Hilarious."

Brie started to laugh again but there was no humour in her voice.

"What is so funny?" Cirion sneered. "Do you really find your family's generosity so amusing?"

"Generosity! Are you kidding me?"

Brie stared at her family with an incredulous expression.

"Did you actually think that I'd ever in a million years agree to something as ridiculous as that?

"You are not a young woman anymore, when are you going to grow up and realize that you are throwing your life away, and for what? Independence?"

It was Cirion's turn to laugh.

"You are nothing without your family, Brienne. Without us you're just a thief bumming around from town to town like a common beggar. Don't act like we haven't heard of your little adventures around Cyrodiil."

Brie pursed her lips together as she stared at Cirion with silent fury. What she really wanted to do was leap across the table and strangle the arrogant Elf until he was blue in the face.

 _He's not worth it,_  Brie told herself repeatedly as she struggled to calm down.  _It looks like he's got one foot in the grave already. Good._

"Is there somewhere for me to sign everything over to Annalise?" Brie finally spoke, her voice tight.

"Um," Annalise replied quietly as she scanned the rest of the paper. "Yes."

"Give it to me."

"Brie..."

"I said give it to me, Anna. Give me the paper and a writing utensil."

"So that's it then? You're giving up."

"That's exactly it, Father," Brie replied thickly as she was handed the parchment.

A moment later Annalise recovered a small pot of black ink and a quill which she also set down in front of her sister.

"You don't have to do this, Brie," Annalise pleaded quietly. "It's rightfully yours."

Brie quickly waved her off and snatched up the quill. Lex watched, his brows furrowed together as she dipped the quill in the ink with a shaking hand and quickly scrawled her name across the bottom of the page.

"It's done. I'm sure it's what you wanted anyways, it's best to just pretend I don't exist."

"You're a disgrace," Cirion hissed, "An  _absolute_  disgrace. Your Mother should have been stricter with you. She was always too soft."

"Well you more than made up for that, now didn't you?"

Brie abruptly stood up from the chair and the scraping noise startled Lex as he stared up her.

"Let's go," she mumbled while tugging on his arm. "We're leaving."

"That's right," Cirion sneered as he struggled to stand up. "Leave, run away. Like you always do."

"I don't need this house, or the money," Annalise pleaded softly with tears in her eyes. "I have a house in High Rock waiting for me for when I marry."

"That's great, really..."

Brie began walking towards the doorway while tightly gripping Lex's hand and they quickly exited the room. Cirion struggled to follow with Annalise helping him and he continued to verbally abuse Brie as she made her way downstairs.

"I mean it, Brienne," Cirion huffed as he struggled several feet behind them. "If you leave this house don't ever come back."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You disappointed your Mother when she was alive and you continue to do so after she's gone-"

"Fine by me," Brie shot back as she reached the first floor.

"Brienne!"

Brie finally turned around. Cirion's chest heaved as he leaned against the stone wall a couple feet up the stairs and Annalise stared down at her as she lightly gripped one of his arms.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything, Anna. I'm giving you all what you want-"

"I didn't want this! We wanted you to be happy-"

"I am happy!" Brie shouted, and her hands bunched into fists as she glared up at her sister. "Did it ever occur to you to ask your only sister what she's been up to all these years or do you just believe every rumour Cirion feeds to you!"

Annalise opened her mouth to speak but Brie wasn't finished. She was done trying to be civil as every wall she had spent so long building up around her broken heart smashed into a million pieces and over fifteen years of anguish spilled out from her.

"If you had even bothered to ask how I was doing then you'd know I have job, and it's not thieving! But that's completely beside the point!"

Brie's throat constricted tightly as she blinked back tears and continued to speak.

"I  _always_  tried to keep you safe, Anna. I never wanted to ruin the perfect image of your dear Father," Brie sneered as she glared up at Cirion with a look of disgust. "But I'm done staying silent."

Annalise looked utterly confused as she glanced between Brie and her Father, who remained leaning against the wall and he said nothing but stared down at Brie with an equally sour expression.

"You see, as much as Mother drove me insane with trying to force me to be something I wasn't, she never laid a hand on me. I can't say the same for your Father."

Lex stood right behind Brie and his eyes widened in surprise as he listened to Brie's confession but he forced himself to remain silent. Anger washed over him the more Brie spoke about what had transpired when she was growing up.

"I still have the scars from his punishments, Annalise. He did not spare any wasted opportunity to... to strike me."

Brie's voice shook as she spoke and she struggled not to cry.

I will not cry in front of Cirion! Never again!

"I... I remember the sound," Brie continued thickly and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "I'll n-never forget it."

It was all too much. Annalise released her grip from Cirion's arm and stared at him with a confused and surprised expression. It pained Brie that she had to hurt Anna in the process but she was tired of remaining quiet. She had not only run away to escape her mother's attempts to change her but the real reason had been because of the physical abuse she had endured at the hands of Cirion. Her rebellion had been her only way to cope with everything that was going on at home and eventually it had made her snap. But Annalise had no idea as she grew up in a happy little bubble next to Brie. But now, as Anna stared at her Father in utter shock, her naïve little world had come crashing all around her.

The Altmer wasn't even phased as he continued to glare down at Brie with a cold look in his eyes. She knew he didn't regret anything he had done to her because he was just that terrible of a person.

"Is that it then?" He sneered. "You've come and ruined everything, so just leave."

"Gladly," Brie replied quickly. "It looks you're dying, by the way. I hope it happens soon."

Brie quickly spun around on her heel and dashed towards the door with Lex following right behind her. She didn't stop once she stumbled down the stairs away from the manor and continued to run down the street towards the main gates. Lex hastily followed her as she ran, and as they reached the gates Brie hurried through them and continued off the main road through a field of tall golden grass. She didn't have a particular place she was going and after a while her strides slowed to a stop and then she plopped down onto her knees and gasped for air as tears silently dripped down her face.

Lex stood a couple paces back and he watched as Brie stared up at the sky with her hands resting lightly on her thighs. The wind blew strands of her wavy brown hair around her face but she paid them no attention as she simply sat there in the field, silently staring up at the fluffy white clouds that floated above their heads.

Eventually Lex shuffled forward and he sat down on the ground in front of Brie with crossed legs. Brie's head was bowed and she stared down at her hands in silence for a long moment before she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," Brie whispered quietly. "I wish I could have told you sooner. It must have been uncomfortable."

She saw Lex's pale hands as he reached forward and grasped both of hers. Brie lifted her head up and she was surprised to see Lex smiling at her with an undeniably sad look in his eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry, Brie... I'm... I'm  _so_  sorry you went through something like that."

"I-I just wasted so much time feeling sorry for myself," Brie replied quietly and she shrugged. "And what was it for? Nothing."

Lex gently squeezed her hands as Brie glanced around the open field with a faraway expression.

"I wasted away so many years being bitter and doing nothing of importance. I feel so angry with myself. I have nothing to show for all these years spent away from my family..."

"That's not true," Lex argued softly. "You are an Imperial Guard now. That counts for something."

He watched as Brie's face softened and a smile spread across her lips. She turned her head back to Lex and her bright green orbs pierced into his as they stared at one another.

"You're absolutely right."

It was like a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Brie didn't realize just how much she had needed to come back home until she was there and everything had come to light. More importantly, she knew that everything had happened because she had Lex by her side. As they quietly sat together in the grass for a little while with the sun warming their heads, Brie knew that she had fallen in love with caring and compassionate Captain. It was a revelation that she embraced completely as Lex continued to sit with her, content to just listen to the sound of the whistling wind as it moved through the tall grass while Brie contemplated everything that had occurred back at Rosethorn Hall.

"May I ask you something?"

Brie tore her gaze away from the landscape and she once again looked into Lex's bright blue eyes as she nodded. She shivered as Lex reached up and brushed his thumb along her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

"Your real father... Did you ever know him?"

"Oh," Brie replied lightly. "No. He apparently passed away not long after I was born."

"Your mother mentioned him in her will."

"Yeah I heard that too. Well, it's a cute little tale."

Brie slipped her legs out from under her so she was sitting cross legged with her knees touching Lex's and she smiled as she retold the story her Mother had told her one time.

"Mother only told me because I wouldn't stop harassing her. I started to clue in that I looked nothing like Cirion and shared only a few features with Annalise. And she only told me once and then forbade me from ever asking about him again..."

Brie paused to tuck a strand of her hair behind her pointed ear and then she quickly grasped his hands again.

"Apparently, he was a very nice Bosmer, quiet and reserved. He belonged to a middle-class family but I believe they were almost so unimportant that they were practically regarded as lower class."

"Well," Brie continued as she started to play with the hem of Lex's sleeve. "My mother was a bright eyed seventeen-year-old ripe for marriage. She was the type that was very eager to get married and start a family. She met Baenlin at a small gathering one night and they fell in love. They began seeing each other in secret though, since Lara was of upper-class stature."

"I didn't think that status was important to Bosmer families," Lex replied with a thoughtful expression.

"Perhaps not back in the first Era when we still called ourselves Tree-Sap people," Brie joked and then she shrugged. "But that's all I've known here in Cyrodiil."

"Interesting."

"I suppose it is. Well, eventually Lara was given the news that she was to wed Cirion Direnni. At the time she was upset since she did love Baenlin but she agreed to marry Cirion because her desire to keep her upper-class stature was more important..."

"Did she say that herself?"

"No," Brie laughed. "But it's pretty obvious. They made one half-assed attempt to run away together but it fell through and so she gave up and went through with the marriage anyways."

Brie paused to stare down at the ground for a moment as she thought about her Mother.

"Maybe she really had loved him," Brie mumbled as she stared thoughtfully at a blade of grass. "She always had a severe look on her face but I remember as she told me this story the lines around her mouth and eyes softened ever so slightly."

"Well in any case," Brie continued and she shook her head. "It was the night before her wedding and I suppose my Father snuck into her room unnoticed to say goodbye. Of course, I suppose that would have been the night I was conceived since she never saw him again after that."

"Thank you for sharing."

Brie finished telling her story with a small sigh. Eventually she was ready to return to West Weald Inn. Lex stood up first and he helped Brie to her feet. She began to take a step towards Skingrad when he suddenly stopped her with a hand to her arm.

"Brie..."

Lex turned his back towards the Elf and bent his knees so he was crouched down.

"W-What?" Brie replied as she stared at his back with a confused expression. "You know I can walk, right?"

"I know you can walk," Lex replied smoothly and he glanced back at her. "Come on."

Brie laughed, but a moment later he felt her arms around his neck as she pressed her body up against him. Lex reached back and grasped her thighs as he hoisted her up onto his back and began walking. He could feel her soft breath against his neck as she tightened her hold and nuzzled her face against him with a small sigh.

"Thank you," Brie mumbled softly, her eyes closed. "For everything. Thank you, Lex."

"I didn't do much," Lex chuckled as he slowly made his way back towards their Inn.

"You did more than you know. I... I can't even begin to explain how much it means for you to be here with me."

"I know," Lex replied softly and he smiled when he felt Brie's lips press against his cheek. "Everything will be okay."

Brie slipped off Lex's back when they reached the front doors to the Inn and he ushered her inside. They quickly made their back up to their room and spent the rest of the evening lounging around the fire, talking about nothing in particular. Brie ate most of her dinner and only drank one bottle of ale. She was emotionally drained from her unpleasant family reunion and so by nine o'clock she was properly tired and ready for bed. They'd be leaving early the next morning, which Brie was grateful for. She was eager to leave Skingrad and hoped to never return.

When they were both finished getting ready for bed Lex laid down first and he patiently waited for Brie to join him. He watched as she finished pulling her boot off and then she quietly padded over to the bed and laid down. Without hesitation she slid forward and pressed her body against his as Lex wrapped his arms around her. He held her throughout the whole night and Brie slept soundly until early the next morning.


	18. Chapter 17

Two figures walked towards The Great Chapel of Julianos. Brie sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Lex when he squeezed her hand and then he moved ahead of her to open the door. Inside the chapel was a long open hall with massive stone pillars flanking two rows of wooden pews, and at the center of the room stood the main Cathedral altar dedicated to Julianos, a Divine that Brie grew up worshipping as a child. Now, as she stood in the front entrance of the chapel she had frequented countless times in her youth Brie felt a tightness in her chest as she stared at the wooden door that led into the undercroft with a pained expression.  

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she mumbled quietly as her eyes darted around the room.  

They were mostly alone, and Lex patiently stood by her side as she waited for the Elf to find her courage to move forward.  

“You  _can_ do it,” he replied softly, and he glanced down at the bouquet of flowers clenched in Brie’s free hand. “We don’t have to be very long, just a couple minutes.”  

“Okay,” Brie finally replied and she took nearly tripped over her own feet as she lurched forward.  

They quickly went through the nearest door and down a set of stairs into the undercroft of the chapel. Brie walked fast as she knew where her family’s tombs were located. They passed several important tombs along the way but she paid them no attention as they rushed towards the smaller section of the undercroft. A large stone archway with the name Direnni marked the spot she wanted and Brie stopped as her eyes landed on the newest addition to the family vault. Several torches were lit all around the undercroft but it was still terribly dark and the shadows made Brie uncomfortable as she slowly shuffled closer.  

Vaults for upper-class families were constructed differently. Only a small section of the wall was dedicated to Direnni and there were no massive tombs with the deceased person’s statue in their likeness. Instead, the tombs were placed inside the walls and sealed shut. They were labeled with small stone plaques with the respective names and Brie stared at her Mother’s plaque with a weird feeling churning inside of her.  

 _This is it_ , her mind whirled as she slowly walked forward and reached up and touched the stone surface.  _She's never coming back._  

Surprisingly, Brie’s face was free of tears as she slipped the old bouquet from a metal hook and placed hers beside Lara Direnni’s plaque. She assumed that the old flowers had been from Annalise and she hoped that her sister was doing alright with the knowledge she had been given the day before. Brie had considered going back to see her but couldn’t bring herself to return to the Manor and so she had let it go.  

After a brief moment Brie turned back to Lex. He stood by a stone pillar and the light of the torch lit his face in bright hues of orange and red. He wore a crisp cream-colored tunic and his hair hung loosely down to his shoulders. He reached out and took the wilted flowers from her hand and patiently waited as Brie silently said her goodbyes before turning back to him.  

“I’m done. Let’s go.”  

There was a strange noise from somewhere nearby. The hair on the back of Brie’s neck rose up in alarm and shot Lex a panicked look, which he returned.  

“Let’s go quickly,” Lex replied quietly and the pair swiftly dashed back towards the exit.  

As soon as they left the chapel Brie sucked in a big breath of the crisp morning air and she squinted up at the sky. It was a nice sunny day, good for travelling. Despite the sadness Brie felt over the loss of her mother and the potentially broken relationship with her sister she couldn’t help but feel a sense of lightness in her heart that hadn’t been there before. As Lex quietly walked beside her down the street back towards the Inn she sent him small glances and every time he looked back at her he’d smile and squeeze her hand.  

Having Lex hold her hand without hesitation made Brie’s heart flutter nervously but she tried to remain cool and not overthink too much. She wasn’t entirely sure if his willingness to be close with her was because he trying bring Brie comfort or if he was also slowly opening up to her again. Brie didn’t care about the reasons why and was just happy to have him there and making contact, even though each smile and gentle touch sent little tingles up her spine.  

When they returned to West Weald Inn the pair went up to their room and grabbed their satchels, which they had packed earlier in the morning. They enjoyed a light breakfast together down in the main hall and then exited the Inn and then began making their way towards the main gates. Brie glanced back up at the tall stone buildings one last time and a huge sense of relief washed over her as they left Skingrad and walked down the road a way to Grateful Pass Stables.  

Tilmo greeted them with a broad smile and then he quickly disappeared again to go retrieve their steeds. When Nala lightly clopped into view Brie grinned and rubbed her hand along her silky nose. The horses nickered in return and softly nudged her cheek.  

“Yes, pretty girl. We’re leaving now.” 

Lex stood beside his chestnut steed and he finished strapping his satchel to the horse’s saddle. He saw a figure walking towards the stables and he was surprised when he recognized Annalise’s pretty face as she strode towards them. Brie hadn’t noticed, as she stood with her back towards Anna and was preoccupied with her satchel.  

“Brie,” Lex called out.  

“Yeah?” Brie replied and she looked up at Lex.  

She could see him staring at something behind her and so she craned her head around and spotted Annalise standing near the post of a nearby fence. She gave her a small smile but remained a respectful distance back. Brie turned back around and finished tightening the strap on her saddle and then she let out a small puff of air and patted Nala’s rump before walking over to her sister.  

“Anna,” Brie greeted quietly.  

“Goodmorning Brie,” Annalise replied softly, and she rested her hands along the wooden post with a small smile. “You’re leaving.” 

“Yep. I have to get back to work.”  

“What is it you do?” 

“I patrol the city for the Imperial Guard... Lex is my superior, if you don’t believe me.” 

“Of course I believe you,” Anna replied softly. “That’s incredible Brie, it sounds like a fascinating job.” 

“It’s alright.” 

“Where are you living now?” Anna inquired with a curious expression.  

“I live in the city.” 

“Oh wow, really? I always liked taking trips to the Imperial city in the summertime. What’s it like living there?” 

“It’s alright,” Brie replied quietly, and she shrugged. “Actually, that’s a lie, it’s pretty great.” 

“I bet it suits you,” Anna smiled. 

“I guess it does.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence as neither sister really knew what to say. Brie nervously chewed on her lip and stared at the bodice of Annalise’s dress. It was covered in a beautiful and delicate embroidered flower design and her eyes traced the pattern as she struggled to think of what to say.  

“Brie...” Annalise started, and her voice cracked. “I’m  _so_  sorry.” 

Brie’s head snapped up as she looked at her sister with furrowed brows. Anna’s bottom lip trembled and there were tears in her eyes as she peered down at Brie while clenching the post of the fence.  

“I-I had no idea what was... was going on, and I’m sorry...” 

“Anna,” Brie replied quietly, and she shook her head. “There is  _nothing_  for you to be sorry about. You were just a child, and I hid it all from you.” 

“W-Why?” 

“Because,” Brie said firmly. “I wanted you to have the childhood you deserved. You were such a happy kid and the last thing I wanted was to ruin it for you.” 

“I just... I can’t believe... I c-can barely look him in the eyes...”  

“I know, I'm sorry I dragged you into that yesterday.” 

Annalise sucked in a deep breath and she stared at Brie with as much hardness as her pretty face could muster.  

“No, I’m glad you told me. It makes so much sense now, why you left.” 

“Yeah,” Brie sighed, and she leaned against the fence with one arm. “I did leave because of mother as well, but she wasn’t the primary reason.” 

“Did she... not know what was going on?” 

“I’m not sure. I think deep down she knew,” Brie replied quietly. “But I think she was too far in denial to really accept the truth. I resented her for not doing anything to stop it.” 

“I know my Father is dying,” Annalise whispered. “I know I shouldn’t care-” 

“Anna,” Brie cut in sharply. “He’s still your father. He never mistreated you, correct?” 

“No, but it’s no excuse for what he did to you.” 

“I’m aware, but that’s for me to deal with. He’s not going to be around much longer and he loves you dearly so just... just try not to make things difficult. It’s not worth it.” 

“I... I suppose you’re right.” 

Annalise tucked a strand of her long golden hair behind one ear and she glanced back at Lex. He stood next to his horse and he chatted lightly with Tilmo while he waited for the women to finish talking.  

“You’re... doing well, then.” 

“I’d like to think so,” Brie joked, and she also glanced back at Lex. 

“I’m proud of you, Brie. You’re living in the city. You have your own home, a stable career, and... what looks like a very caring person with you.” 

“I guess I can live up to my title as older sister now.” 

“You always had, Brie. I... I missed you.” 

Brie’s throat constricted tightly as she peered up at Annalise and she nodded.  

“I missed you too, Anna.”  

She could tell that Annalise wanted to hug her but she was refraining herself. They stared at each other for a long moment and Brie bit her lip as tears also sprang to her eyes. The moment Anna spotted them her tears slipped freely down her cheek. She let out a small sob when Brie finally reached forward with open arms and they hugged each other for a long time.  

“I-I love you, Brie,” Anna mumbled into her neck as she cried.  

“I love you too, Anna.”  

Brie tightly clenched her arms around Annalise’s slender frame and softly rubbed her back. After what seemed like forever they finally pulled apart and both sisters were smiling. Brie reached up and brushed Anna’s tears away from her rosy cheeks.  

“Don’t cry anymore, not over us. We’re going to be just fine.” 

“Okay, Brie?” 

“Yes Anna?” 

“Can I... m-may I write to you?”  

Brie was surprised by her question, but she quickly nodded.  

“Of course you can. I barely know anything about you anymore. You’re old enough to marry... start your own family. I’d like to be kept up to date.” 

Annalise laughed and leaned in to kiss Brie’s cheeks.  

“I’m glad. I hope you’ll write me back, too.” 

“I will.” 

Brie finally wandered back to where her horse was waiting patiently. Nala’s tail swished back and forth to drive the flies away that hovered nearby and her ears pricked forward as she heard them approaching. Lex finished his conversation with Tilmo and strode forward when he spotted Brie standing near the horses with Annalise and he smiled at the younger sister.  

“Hello again,” he greeted her.  

“Hello. I’m sorry we couldn’t have had a more pleasant visit.” 

“It’s quite alright,” Lex replied hastily with the wave of his hand. “I understand.” 

“Please take care of my sister,” Anna continued, and her warm smile was contagious. “I know she’s a bit of a rebel but she has a good heart.” 

“I’ll try my best,” Lex teased.  

Brie rolled her eyes and gave him an expectant look as she waited for him to help her up.  

“I’ve been on my best behavior,” she argued as Lex grasped her waist.  

“For now.” 

Lex’s laughter echoed in her ears as he helped hoist Brie up into her saddle. When she was ready he mounted his own horse and they said goodbye to Annalise.  

“Safe travels,” Annalise called out, and she watched as they began to ride towards the Gold Road, heading Northeast.  

Brie spun around in her saddle as soon as they were almost far enough away not to see her sister anymore. She could just make out Annalise’s tall figure as she waved at them from the stables. Brie waved back, and then she snapped her reigns and urged Nala into a fast run. Lex followed close behind as they raced down the road for a little while.  

 

Travelling back home was a more pleasant affair. During their first night after leaving town Lex rented a single room for them to stay in, and his reasoning behind it was to cut costs after spending an absurd amount of gold for two nights at the most expensive Inn in Skingrad. Brie had a feeling that gold was not the true reason but she played along anyways, and she was secretly grateful for Lex’s willingness to continue sleeping in the same bed with her. His firm arms around her and the steady beat of his heart in her ear easily lulled Brie into a deep sleep and she woke up every morning feeling very well rested.  

Lex wouldn’t admit it openly but he had a feeling Brie could see through his lie about sleeping the same bed to save money. Truthfully, his reason was far more selfish. Having Brie’s warm body pressed against him made him feel indescribably comforted and he slept better than ever before. It was for that reason alone that he only rented a single room, and he was relieved when Brie didn’t question it too much and happily obliged him.  

It was late the next evening when the pair of travelers once again stopped at an Inn to rest. They had taken a bit longer this time since Brie had been apprehensive about going near the Oblivion gate from last time. So, Lex had guided them off the beaten path for a few hours before they cut back to the Gold Road and continued on as normal. It was almost completely dark when they arrived outside the Inn and Brie stifled a yawn as she stumbled down from her horse and began unbuckling the strap that held her pack.  

“Go on inside,” Lex murmured, and Brie could see that he was also tired. “I’ll deal with the horses.” 

“Okay,” Brie replied quietly. 

Lex handed off his pack to the Elf and she slung it over her shoulder before quickly making her way inside the Inn. It was crowded tonight, and she was forced to squeeze her way around full tables filled with patrons as struggled to make it to the front counter. An Argonian greeted her and Brie requested a single room with a double bed. When she was finished counting out the gold she was handed a key and Brie was unaware of somebody watching her as she shuffled her way towards a hallway and within a minute she was inside the room.  

Brie sighed as she lowered both packs to the ground and she immediately departed the room and made her way back to the front counter. She claimed the two unoccupied stools and took a seat on one of them, her feet dangling down from it as she waited for Lex to show up.  

Eventually the Imperial’s handsome face popped up in the crowd and he spotted Brie as she argued with another patron over the chair she had been saving.  

“See?” Brie exclaimed as Lex approached the counter, “there he is. I told you!” 

“Whatever,” the Khajiit growled as it slunk away.   

“Problem?” Lex chuckled as he looked around the dining hall.  

Loud voices and several howls of laughter echoed all around. An older Redgard woman strummed a worn looking red lute as she sang proudly over the loud din and Brie was impressed by her vocal abilities as her singing easily reached her ears.  

“Not anymore,” Brie practically shouted in response.  

Lex leaned in closer and Brie’s heart skipped a beat when he placed a hand on one of her shoulders and his lips almost touched her ear.  

“I’m going to wash up, okay? I’ll come back down for dinner.” 

“A-Alright,” Brie stammered, and she handed him the key. “Room five.”  

Lex shot her a sleepy smile and then he began expertly maneuvering his way around a small cluster of drunken men before disappearing down the hall towards their bedroom. While he was gone the Wood Elf ordered herself a cold bottle of ale which she slowly sipped on as she listened to the Bard singing a lighthearted song.  

“By the Nine Divine, is that really you Brie?”  

Brie turned her head towards the voice and she nearly choked on her drink as her eyes landed on the grinning face of her former lover.  

“V-Voranil,” Brie gasped and then she began to cough.  

“Geeze Brie, you gotta slow down,” Voraniil teased as he took a seat on the tall wooden stool beside her. “Pace yourself.” 

Brie shot the Elf a small scowl as she continued to cough for a few more seconds. She couldn’t bring herself to look him directly in the eyes. Voraniil was exactly as she remembered. He was a tall and devastatingly handsome Altmer that could melt her heart with a simple glance. She had fallen head over heels for him back in Bravil, where they had first met, and at first Brie had thought he was the perfect man. But Voraniil had one major problem that she’d never been able to get over and it had ultimately led to them going separate ways and Brie left Bravil to fry bigger fish in Cheydinal.  

Voraniil was distracted momentarily as the female server behind the bar greeted him with a warm smile and batted eyelashes. He shamelessly regarded her full figure and perky breasts that were all too exposed in the terribly tight bodice of her dress. Brie internally rolled her eyes and took a big gulp of her ale as she waited for him to finish flirting and order his drink, wondering why it had to be Voraniil of all people she’d run into.  

 _Have I disappointed the Gods or something?_  She whined internally as glanced over at Voraniil’s slender figure.  

He wore a full set of dark red leather armour and a long flowing black cloak that trailed down to the floor. His long gold hair had been effortlessly swept into a loose ponytail and he turned his head towards Brie when he felt her staring.  

“Surprised to see me?”  

“Of course,” Brie replied stiffly, and she frowned. “I didn’t think I’d see you anytime soon.” 

“And why is that?” 

“You know why,” Brie replied quickly, and took another sip of ale.  

“I really don’t think I do,” Voraniil purred and he leaned his elbow on the counter so his body was facing her.  

“Voraniil, are you suffering from some sort of memory loss?” 

“No, of course not.”  

Brie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could hear Voraniil chuckling and at some point in time she would have laughed along with him but that time had long since passed. They had gotten along splendidly in the beginning of their relationship. Brie had genuinely thought she’d found the most perfectly matched partner for her personality and lifestyle, since Voraniil was also an active thief. His carefree nature and tendency to laugh about everything had been what drew Brie to him in the first place. But it had ended in pain and tears, much like everything else that happened in her life, and so Brie was resistant to Voraniil’s charm that night in the packed Inn.  

Voranili continued to shoot Brie dazingly handsome smiles as he attempted to chat her up. His long, gloved fingers traced circles along the condensation of his bottle of ale as he rambled on about nothing in particular. Brie’s replies were far and few between as she began to wonder what was taking Lex so long to get back to her. She barely listened to a word he was saying as she day dreamed about her Captain, naked and covered in soapy suds as he lounged in a hot bath.  

“Why are your cheeks turning red?” Voraniil inquired curiously, and he reached up to brush his fingers through her hair. “What are you thinking about, I wonder?” 

It was at that moment that Lex re-entered the hall and he spotted Brie sitting at the bar with a tall cloaked Altmer. He frowned as he watched the Elf reach up to brush his fingers through Brie’s hair and a burst of jealousy began to wash over him but a moment later Brie slapped his hand away and said something to the Altmer that only made him laugh. Feeling confused, Lex continued to stride forward and she spotted him just before he reached the counter. 

“There you are, I thought you drowned,” Brie whined as she spun around on her stool.  

“Sorry, I think I nodded off for a little while...” 

Voraniil eyed Lex with a curious expression and Brie glanced between the two men for a moment before she bolted down from her seat.  

“Come on, let’s go back to our room and have dinner there...” 

“There’s no table in our room,” Lex replied loudly and he stepped out of the way of a drunken Orc before he could knock into him.  

“Oh.” 

“Please, take my seat.” 

Lex watched as the Elf snatched his drink from the counter and stood up from the stool with an air of grace. He noticed the sword strapped to his hip but a moment later it disappeared under his thick black cloak. Voraniil winked at Brie before he strolled away from them with a smug little smile.  

“See you around, cutie.”  

Lex’s eyes widened slightly and then his gaze returned to Brie as she let out a disgusted noise and sat back down on her stool. He took a seat beside her and she could feel his stare burning a hole in the side of her head as she tried to avoid eye contact. Eventually the awkward tension was too much and so Brie’s shoulders sagged as she finally looked up at him.  

“That was uh, an old... friend.” 

“Friend,” Lex replied slowly. “Okay.” 

“Okay fine, he was more than that.” 

Brie felt guilty lying to Lex and so she quickly confessed the truth and watched for his reaction. Lex’s face remained frustratingly neutral as he shrugged his broad shoulders nonchalantly.  

“Makes no difference to me, although it looked like you were annoyed.” 

“I was annoyed,” Brie replied briskly. ”He’s an annoying person.” 

“Oh?” 

“Not at first, but now he is. I wish he’d just leave me alone...” 

Brie was uncomfortable with discussing her ex-lover with Lex any further and so she quickly changed the topic to dinner. Eventually the specials they had ordered came around and they tucked into a roast beef dinner with great gusto. Brie polished off her first ale and drank another before she cut herself off for the night. She wanted to remain alert in case she ran into Voraniil again and she continued to glance around throughout their meal, half expecting to see him jump out and yell boo at any second. But, as dinner was consumed and Brie was thoroughly tired, she began to forget about the bright-eyed Elf as she started to feel her eyelids grow heavy.  

“Come on.” 

Lex nudged Brie’s arm with his elbow and he burst into laughter as she nearly fell off her stool.  

“Hey, that’s not very nice,” Brie pouted as she stumbled to her feet and peered up at him with a feigned expression of hurt.  

“You were falling asleep at the counter. Let’s get you to bed, Miss.” 

Brie laughed and she allowed Lex to dramatically clutch her arm as he quickly guided her towards the hallway leading to their bedroom.  

“I think you had too much sun,” Lex murmured softly, and he pressed the palm of his hand to her forehead.  

“Stop it,” Brie giggled and she swatted his hand away.  

When they were tucked away in their room Lex and Brie began getting ready for bed. It was sparsely furnished, with only a simple table located beside the bed and a worn looking dresser pushed up against the opposite wall. The bed had also been pushed up against the wall and it was smaller than what they were used to but Brie knew they’d make it work as she plopped down on the soft blanket and started tugging at the laces to her boots.  

Nature suddenly called and so Brie stopped untying the laces and hastily tied them back up. Lex had just finished taking off his own boots and he glanced up at Brie when she stood up.  

“I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay,” Lex replied as he stifled a yawn. “Don’t get trampled.” 

Brie shot him a cheeky grin and then she quickly exited the room go and relieve herself. While she was gone Lex finished changing into a pair of light cotton pants and walked over to where a silver water pitcher was sitting on the table beside the bed. He frowned as he picked it up, realizing it was empty. He really desired a cool drink of water before bed and so Lex snatched the up the pitcher and left their room to hunt somebody who would fill it up.  

What Lex hadn’t anticipated was hearing Brie’s voice from down the hall. It sounded like she was in distress and so the Imperial quickly abandoned his task as he strode down the hall and peeked around the corner.  

The Elf he had seen speaking with her earlier now dwarfed Brie’s small frame as he had her backed against a wall. He could barely see her face but the tone in her voice told Lex that she didn’t want to be speaking with Voraniil. Lex didn’t know why, but he hesitated to intervene and he couldn’t help but eavesdrop since he curious to know what had happened between the two.  

“Who is that man with you?”  

Lex stiffened as the Elf’s voice reached his ears.   

“None of your business!” Brie huffed angrily, and she bunched her hands into fists. “If you don’t have something actually important to say then I’ll be on my way-” 

“Brie, why are you so cold? I thought you’d be happy to see me.” 

“Why the fuck would I be happy to see you?”  

“I know I made a big mistake,” Voraniil insisted passionately, and he peered down at Brie with furrowed brows. “But I’m not the same Elf I was all those years ago.” 

“Oh really? Sure looked like you changed, with the way you were eying that servant earlier.” 

“Alright,” Voraniil chuckled. “So, I still enjoy gazing at beautiful women... but tell me, Is that Imperial your lover?” 

“Voraniil this is going nowhere,” Brie growled and she pushed his chest with both hands.  

It didn’t faze Voraniil in the slightest and he continued to gaze down at Brie with an expression that made her feel nothing but nervous.  

“Voraniil,” Brie repeated firmly. “Voran-” 

Suddenly the Altmer lurched forward and roughly pressed his lips against Brie’s in a heated kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise and then she began to struggle against him but he was taller and stronger than she was. He used his entire body to keep her trapped against the wall and his hands gripped her arms so hard they began to ache.  

There was a loud noise from somewhere to their right. Voraniil’s grip lessened enough that Brie could wedge her shoulder between herself and his broad chest and she shoved him as hard as she could. A moment later Lex’s figure rushed into her peripheral but she almost didn’t comprehend what was going on until she heard Voraniil shout in surprise as his fist connected with the Elf’s nose. 

Voraniil stumbled back and clutched at his face with a grimace. Brie clamped her hands to her mouth and stared at the men in utter shock. There was a water pitcher on the floor nearby and it occurred to Brie that Lex had probably seen everything as her entire face turned bright red from embarrassment.  

But Lex wasn’t even paying attention to Brie as his furious scowl was fixed upon Voraniil. His knuckle was bloody and his arms trembled slightly but it wasn’t from pain but from anger.  

“How  _dare_  you put your hands on a lady,” Lex snarled.  

Voraniil was silent for a moment as he struggled to not pass out from the pain. Brie watched, still recoiling from embarrassment at Lex having seen Voraniil kissing her, but also secretly thrilled that her Captain had come rushing to her aid and punched the arrogant Elf without hesitation.  

 _By the Nine_ , her thoughts whirled.  _Lex actually punched him... and it looks like his nose is broken..._  

Finally, Voraniil straightened up. He cast a weak healing spell and dabbed at his bloody nose with the sleeve of his long black coat.  

“That’s quite the hook you’ve got there,” he mumbled, and then the Elf began to laugh. “Wow, I haven’t been hit like that in a long time.” 

“I don’t care who you were to Brie,” Lex continued angrily, and he clenched his hands into fists once more. “It doesn’t give you the right to push yourself upon her like that.” 

“You’re absolutely right,” Voraniil replied smoothly as he straightened up all the way. 

Brie squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze as Voraniil glanced over at her with a genuine look of regret.  

“I’m sorry, it was wrong of me.” 

“Just leave,” Brie mumbled back, and she rubbed nervously at her neck. “ _Please_  leave.”  

“Right, of course...”  

There was an air of tension between the three travelers as Voraniil glanced back at Lex for a moment. He looked like he wanted to say more but the Elf quickly spun around and walked down the hall away to return to his own sleeping quarters. When he was gone, Brie let out a deep sigh and, ignoring the urge to run and hide from Lex because she was ashamed of what happened, Brie forced herself to walk over to the Captain as he stood stiff as a board. He was still vibrating with anger and he jumped when he felt Brie’s soft hand grasp his.  

“You hurt your hand,” Brie murmured quietly.  

“It’s nothing.”  

Lex snatched Brie’s hand and quickly pulled her down the hallway. When they were back in the privacy of their room he released her hand and walked over to the bed where he sat down with a loud sigh. Brie walked over to where their satchels were resting on the dresser and she rifled through one for a moment, aware that Lex was watching her. She retrieved a healing potion as well as small clean cloth and one of their waterskins.  

Then Brie turned around and they stared at each other for the briefest moment. Lex could tell that she was embarrassed by what had happened and he wanted to say something to make her feel better but he didn’t know what to say. He was a fury of emotions inside as he struggled to comprehend why he had lost control and assaulted the Elf. He didn’t regret it, but his actions left Lex feeling more confused than ever before.  

Brie knelt down on the floor in front of Lex and after uncorking the red vial she silently handed it to Lex. He drank it in one gulp while she wet the cloth with a bit of water from their leather drinking skin and she gently grasped his fingers with a feather soft touch. He watched as she began cleaning the blood from his knuckles and the potion worked its magic to heal the tiny cuts along his skin. By the time she was finished her gentle administrations his hand held no trace of his actions. After she was done Brie remained sitting on the floor and she rested her forehead against his knee.  

“I’m sorry.”  

“For what?” 

“You punched Voraniil. You’re not a violent person... I’m sorry I made you do that.” 

“Brie...” 

Lex brushed his fingers through Brie’s hair and she finally lifted her head up to look him in the eyes.  

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Lex continued softly, and Brie was thrilled to see him smile. “I don’t regret hitting him.” 

“You really hit him good.” 

“He was kissing you against your will.” 

“I know,” Brie replied quietly and she sucked in a deep breath. “Voraniil could be a good person but he’s always been the type to sleep around with other people. That’s why I left him in the first place.”  

“You don’t have to explain anything to me.” 

“I know but I want to...” 

“Come here, silly.” 

Lex stood up from the bed and tossed the covers back while Brie hastily tugged her boots off and they quickly laid down on the bed. Once again Lex pulled her into his arms and Brie let out a sigh of relief as she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Lex gently rubbed her arm and she smiled softly as her body relaxed against his. The steady beat of his heart and his light breathing was more comforting than anything in the world.  

Brie had almost fallen asleep when she felt him shift ever so slightly. Her eyes opened and a moment later she felt Lex kissing her forehead. Her heart nearly exploded from her chest when she realized his lips were pressed against her skin and tears welled up in her eyes though she forced herself not to cry. She squeezed her arm around his waist and she heard Lex sigh as he rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !! Thank you so much for reading. Updates might cease for a while. School has started up again and I'm all out of pre-written chapters. I will try my best to work on fan fics during the semester but it definitely won't be as consistent as I have been with updating every week. As always I appreciate the kind reviews <3


	19. Chapter 18

Two horses galloped down the bridge towards the Imperial city. A slender Elf sat atop one of them and she wore an expression of unhindered glee as she glanced back at the rider struggling to keep up with her. Brie snapped the reigns harder and softly urged Nala to run quicker and they nearly left Lex in the dust as his larger steed grew too tired of running for so long. By the time they reached the front gates leading into the Imperial City Brie was standing next to her sweaty horse with a triumphant grin plastered to her face and she fondly rubbed Nala's neck.

"That wasn't a fair match," Lex called out as he slowly swung down from the saddle.

"How so?"

"My horse was not built for speed, but rather long distances over a slower amount of time-"

"Sounds like you can't admit you lost to me," Brie cut in with a smug little smirk.

The pair fell into stride beside one another as the horses clopping obediently beside them.

"I can admit that... you did beat me."

"I did," Brie laughed and she reached up to pat Lex's back. "Sorry, Captain."

Lex laughed and lightly shoved her. It was a sound Brie was incredibly fond of. She knocked back into him with her shoulder and then they continued walking in comfortable silence until they reached the massive iron gates and were greeted by two Imperial guards.

"Captain Lex," one of the men called out warmly. "Welcome back sir."

"Thank you," Lex replied stiffly as he realized they looked at Brie with curious expressions.

"You're back as well, Brie."

"Uh yeah," Brie replied quietly, and she shrugged. "We ran into each other about a mile back."

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

The pair quickly rushed through the gates before anything more could be said about their being together. As soon as they were inside the Talos Plaza District Brie waited expectantly for Lex to talk first as she lightly twirled Nala's reigns. Dusk was just beginning to settle in but it was still light out and she peered up at the Imperial with a soft expression as he sucked in a deep breath and glanced down at her.

"I'll take the horses back."

"I can come," Brie replied. "If you want..."

There was a slightly sad tension between them that neither one was willing to acknowledge. The trip had finally come to an end and they'd return to work the next morning as usual. Brie knew she had enjoyed every minute of her time spent with Lex away from the city and she hoped, even if it was deep down inside, that he felt the same way.

"Sure," Lex finally replied after a long moment. "It won't take very long."

Brie was content to follow Lex towards an area of the city she never really frequented. The Imperial stables were located right next to the training pits where she had spent two weeks of her life training. When they arrived, Lex was greeted by the stablemaster with a warm smile and firm slap to the back.

"Did you run into any trouble?"

"Just once," Lex replied with a small glance at Brie. "There was an Oblivion gate dangerously close to the road but I didn't stick around."

"It's a damn shame, wonder what it means."

After a few more moments spent making small talk Lex guided his horse towards a stall and began unbuckling the strap of his saddle. Brie followed suit and within fifteen minutes the horses had been relieved of their riding gear and were happily munching away on a bucket of oats while they brushed the tired beasts down.

When they were finished Brie trailed close behind Lex as they left the stables and once again returned to the main street of Talos Plaza District. They stood awkwardly for a moment as they both struggled with what to say. Brie nervously played with her hair for a moment before an idea popped into her head.

"I'm uh... not very tired, we could get dinner?"

"Okay," Lex replied immediately, and they both smiled. "Where?"

"Well... I'm sure Ormil has missed us terribly..."

"You're probably right."

"Bloated Float then?" Brie grinned.

"Sure, let's go."

Brie couldn't contain her smiles as they started to make their way to the waterfront district with their packs slung over their shoulders. They walked closer than usual and on more than one occasion their arms brushed against each other. Lex tried not to get flustered but it was hard when he was reminded of everything that had happened between them before they left for Skingrad and everything that had transpired along the way.

 _I went with Brie to support her and we're closer than ever,_  Lex mused quietly to himself as they exited through a gate into the Waterfront District and began walking down towards the Bloated Float Inn.

 _But we're back home now and I don't_ really _know where we go from there..._

If Brie was feeling the same way she didn't seem to show it as Lex opened the door for her and she shot him a cheeky grin before heading inside. For a Sundas evening it quite busy within the Inn and they spotted Ormil's crazy hair among the crowd as he rushed past tables with stacks of plates and bowls in his hands. He disappeared to the back kitchen while Lex and Brie took a seat at the bar with amused smiles, waiting for the Elf to notice them.

When the Elf re-appeared, they watched as Ormil glanced in their general direction and he had to do a double take.

"By Azura!" He called out, and a grin spread across his golden face. "I thought you two had run away!"

"Must you be so loud, Ormil?" Brie replied, and she rubbed her ear while barely containing a grin.

Within seconds Ormil was back behind the counter. He leaned in close towards Brie with a grave expression that, combined with the wildness of his golden hair, made him look a bit crazed.

"How are you doing?" He asked earnestly.

"Oh, um, I'm fine," Brie replied, and she nervously rubbed her neck with a small chuckled. "Honest."

"We're starving," Lex chimed in, hoping to change the subject. "What's your special tonight, Ormil?"

"Well, Captain... It just so happens to be your favorite. I'll be right back!"

When Ormil had disappeared again, Brie turned to Lex with a small sigh. She smiled at him when he reached up to rub her shoulder.

"Thanks. I know he cares but I'd rather not talk about it."

"You don't have to tell him anything," Lex replied softly.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Brie turned her head back towards Lex with a raised eyebrow.

"What is your favorite special?"

"Roast beef with all the trimmings," Ormil sang as he waltzed out from the back room.

The Innkeeper grinned as he placed two steaming plates of dinner before the pair, feeling pleased with himself as both of their faces lit up. He disappeared again to grab them drinks and when he returned, he had two chilled bottles of ale in his hands.

"Eat up, I'm sure the food you ate on the road wasn't nearly as good as mine," Ormil gloated as he placed the drinks down.

"You're righf," Brie mumbled passionately with a mouthful of food. "Thith Ith tho good."

Lex chuckled, and he sent a long glance in Brie's direction before also tucking into his meal with great enthusiasm. Ormil ran a cloth along the counter, watching them eat with a fond expression. He had missed the couple dearly and he could tell that there was something different between them. Despite the nature of her trip, Brie was practically glowing, and Lex looked more relaxed than he'd ever seen him before.

 _Very curious_ , Ormil thought with a wry smile. _I wonder what happened on their trip..._

The conversation was light, which Brie appreciated. Lex kept Ormil entertained by telling him all about the Oblivion gate they had briefly encountered. While they talked, Brie was more content to sip on her ale while watching Lex, and she studied him in the soft light of the Inn with a soft expression. More than once, he would glance her way, and his blue eyes would search hers for a second, and he seemed to silently make sure she was alright before he'd return his attention to the innkeeper. The trip had changed them both. There was a bond there, whether Lex wanted it or not.

As the evening dragged on into night, it became more apparent to Ormil that they were stalling. Brie idly stared down at the counter with a faraway look, he slender legs swinging softly back and forth from the tall stool she was perched on. They had lapsed into a comfortable silence since Ormil had to leave and help other patrons, and they both looked mighty tired but neither one was willing to call it quits first.

After much contemplation, Brie came to a silent conclusion and knocked back the rest of her second ale. Then she firmly placed the bottle back on the counter. Her movement caused Lex to look up and she smiled at him as she started to stand up.

"I'm dead tired."

"Okay," Lex replied, and he quickly finished the last of his drink before standing up as well. "I'll walk you home."

"Goodnight Ormil," Brie called out.

The Elf shot them a cheeky grin as he strolled towards the kitchen.

"Goodnight! Good to have you two back!"

Brie gave him a little wave before hastily covering her mouth as she yawned. Ormil watched the two guards leave with a smile on his lips, and when they exited his inn, he let out a dreamy sigh before returning to his duties.

_Oh, to be in love. I'm envious._

On this particular night, the sky was free of clouds. A full moon shone brightly in the sky, surrounded by a plethora of swirling, dreamy stars. Brie stared up at the sky for a moment, sucking in a deep, crisp breath of fresh air. Then she glanced up at Lex, who had also been looking up at the sky, and their eyes met. His smile was returned, and then they lapsed into a slow walk towards the city gates.

It was a quiet night. Besides the sound of small waves lapping against the shore, it was almost entirely silent. A rare peaceful moment on the Waterfront. It was a moment that Brie wished would never end as she reluctantly put one foot in front of the other until they arrived at the door to her apartment. The lantern was not lit, but in a second Brie had it crackling away, and after a small sigh, she turned towards Lex with as pretty of a smile as she could muster.

"Will you come inside for a moment?"

Lex nodded, and Brie could see the tiredness etched into his handsome face but he smiled at her.

"Yes, of course."

Brie flashed him a small grin before unlocking her door. Inside, the main room was void of any light and it was slightly chilly. Other than a couple of wilted apples sitting in a bowl on her table, the apartment appeared to be unscathed. She quickly hurried around the room for a moment, lighting various candles so they could see better, and then returned to where Lex was standing near the door.

Trying to ignore her racing heart, Brie slowly shuffled forward, closing the gap between herself and the Captain. His eyes widened slightly as she slipped her hand into his, enjoying the warmth that radiated through the leather of his glove. She stared down at their hands for a long moment, watching as Lex softly squeezed hers back.

"I um," Brie started, and her throat constricted for a moment before she continued quietly. "I don't think I uh, need to tell you what it meant to have you with me back home."

Lex's brows furrowed together for a moment before he nodded.

"No, you don't. I'm more than glad that I went along."

"It feels weird, ending that chapter of my life. I thought I'd be bitter about it forever..."

A small smile graced Brie's lips as she lifted her head to look up at Lex and she gave a small chuckle.

"... I guess people can change."

The air between them was like lightning. Brie's heart fluttered so wildly in her chest she thought she might pass out, but there was no going back. Her eyes gazed down ever so briefly at Lex's lips before returning to his bright blue eyes, and she could see he was struggling with his emotions as well. His breath hitched in his throat as Brie suddenly lurched forward, and before he could say anything her other hand quickly grasped the back of his neck, pulling him close. Whatever thought he had died instantly the moment their lips met. Brie could feel Lex's hands were shaking ever so slightly as he grasped her waist and dipped his head lower, deepening the embrace.

For a moment there was nothing but the sounds of their kissing. Brie felt like she was floating on clouds as she wound her fingers through Lex's hair and kissed him with renewed energy.

"Brie," Lex mumbled against her lips, and he let out a small gasp. "B-Brie..."

"Lex please don't," Brie replied breathlessly, and when she finally pulled back she could see the pain written across his face.

"Please," Brie begged. " _Please_  hear me out."

Lex's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath but he allowed Brie to guide him towards the nearby table. Not once did she let go of his hand. Lex leaned against the back of one chair as he stared down at the floor with furrowed brows for a long moment, and he silently cursed himself for feeling so vulnerable.

"I'm undeniably attracted to you," Brie started, and she squeezed his hand. "But it's more than that. In the short amount of time we've known each other I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you."

"Brie..."

"Lex, look at me."

Lex sighed, and then he forced himself to look up. Brie's face could be considered averagely pretty to most people. But to him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. One cheeky grin from her almost made him confess his feelings to her right on the spot on more than one occasion.

_She's captivating... and caring... so why can't I shake my past?_

"I know you struggle with things I do not know of, but you know you can trust me, right?"

"Brie, I... of course, I trust you."

"I want to be with you," Brie confessed, and her voice was full of passion. "I live for your smiles, Lex. I've grown used to falling asleep in your arms every single night."

"Brie..." Lex replied, and he pursed his lips together for a moment, his thoughts whirling. "I want... I want to be with you too."

Brie's eyes widened in surprise at his response, but she quickly kept her excitement contained and focused on comforting the distraught Imperial.

"For reasons you... don't know," Lex continued quietly, and he stared down at their hands. "I struggle to... to open up. I desire a relationship with you but I don't know how to do that without falling apart..."

Brie was silent for a moment as she let his words sink in. It sounded like Lex was going to reject her again, and for a moment Brie's momentum faltered as she started to release his hand.

"I understand-"

"Can you have patience with me?" Lex cut in, and he firmly clenched her hand as he stared into her eyes.

"Patience?" Brie echoed, and then she nodded. "Of course! Lex..."

Brie reached up and cupped Lex's face with both hands. His skin was cool to the touch but his cheeks quickly warmed under her palms. A wave of affection washed over Lex as he peered up at her with a soft expression.

_Her touch could melt even the coldest heart..._

"Lex," Brie murmured, and she trailed her fingers along the curve of his jaw, stroking him with a gentleness that took his breath away. "I have all the patience in the world for you."

Lex wrapped his arms around Brie's waist, pulling her into a tight hug. They stood like that for a long time, and Brie cradled him in her arms while stroking his back in small circular motions. She listened as he sighed into the curve of her neck. His warm breath tickled her skin and when Lex drew back, he closed his eyes when Brie dipped her head. Her lips felt like velvet against his, and for a moment he lost himself in her deliberate, gentle kisses.

"Stay the night," Brie whispered in between each kiss. "It's late."

Lex smiled, and when he opened his eyes, he found Brie staring at him with a pleading expression. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind one pointed ear, which made her shiver.

"We have work tomorrow."

"So? Just stay, sleep..."

Lex chuckled, and Brie shot him a cheeky grin as he straightened back up. When he leaned down to kiss her cheek Brie made a small noise in protest, but she was still smiling.

"Goodnight Brie."

Brie pouted her bottom lip with a small huff, and she shooed him towards the door.

"Hurry and leave before I make you change your mind."

" _Goodnight_ ," Lex called out again, and he glanced back inside as he started to close the door.

"Goodnight... see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Phew, I managed to get some updates out for the holiday! As always, thanks for reading <3


	20. Chapter 19

Brie was up at the crack of dawn on Morndas. Despite the fact she still felt tired, she was unable to get back to sleep. Instead, she bolted out of her warm bed like it was on fire and raced downstairs to take a quick bath before heading to work.

 _It's just Lex,_  Brie mused quietly to herself as she lounged in the steaming hot water.  _But now things are... different. He's more than just my Captain..._

Just the thought of how their dynamic had changed sent a shiver up her spine, and Brie quickly dunked her head under the water. She felt too many things all at once; excitement, nervousness, uncertainty. She knew the seasoned Captain was dealing with some heavy stuff from his past and the last thing she wanted to do was push him too far.

 _Patience... patience..._  Brie repeated as she scrubbed the flowery soap into her scalp.  _Patience... gotta be patient even though I want to jump his bones so badly..._

A blush crept up her cheeks as her thoughts went into dangerous territory and so Brie dunked her head under the water one last time to rinse the soap from her hair and then scrambled out from the tub. She snatched up a towel and hastily rubbed it along her body, ignoring the heat she felt between her legs as she got dressed and squeezed into her custom-made armor. She paused to rub her fingers along the smooth leather material, and a lump rose in her throat as she remembered the day Lex had given it to her.

_I was a part of the one thing he hates the most and yet he still went out of his way to do something nice for me..._

Brie quickly shook her head and snatched up a comb to brush her hair. When she was finished, she strapped her sword around her waist and shoved on a pair of boots before heading to the front door of her apartment. She paused to inspect the ceramic bowl on her counter and was disappointed that the two apples residing in it were spoiled as her tummy rumbled.

 _Guess I'll have some porridge instead,_  Brie mused as she entered into the street and locked the door behind her.

It was a mild-weather morning. A little bit of fog had settled in but the sun was just beginning to peak out from behind the mountains, illuminating the dew-covered street in its warm glow. Brie walked quickly, her mind far away as she knew now by heart how to get to the guard's tower without really thinking.

When she arrived inside the tower, Brie was not surprised to find the dining hall mostly empty. She knew she was early even for Lex and so she got herself a pot of tea from the cook and plopped down at one of the unoccupied tables to wait for him to show up.

However, only a few minutes later she heard a familiar voice and a fully-armored Lex rounded the corner with another general in tow. They talked in a hushed tone and then Lex nodded and took the paper from the man's outstretched hands. He folded it up neatly, tucking it away out of sight, and they exchanged a few words. Brie sipped her tea and watched them with silent curiosity.

As Lex turned around, he was surprised when he spotted Brie's pretty little face nearby. He couldn't help but smile back as she grinned at him and he quickly walked over to where she was sitting.

"You're up early," he greeted softly, and Brie shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep."

"I can't imagine why," Lex teased, and his gaze moved towards the kitchen. "Porridge?"

"Please."

"Coming right up."

Brie wanted to leap up and kiss Lex's handsome face, but she refrained herself and he strode away for a few minutes to go get their breakfast. When he returned, he took a seat across from Brie and slid one of the bowls of porridge towards her. Brie eyed him for a moment before tucking into her meal. On the outside, he looked calm and collected. But what she didn't know that on the inside Lex was a mess of nerves, and he was barely keeping his composure.

_I thought I'd be stronger than this but the moment I saw her face I almost lost my emotions... why does she have that effect on me?_

Their eyes met briefly, and Brie smiled at him as she took a sip of her tea. Both were silently praying that the other couldn't hear the loud pounding of their hearts within their chest. They quickly ate their breakfast and decided to start their patrol early since there was nothing better to do.

Brie was quiet as she dutifully followed Lex towards their usual starting point in the Arboretum. It was turning out to be a good day as Brie gazed up at the white fluffy clouds that lazily crept through the sky and sucked in a deep, crisp breath of fresh air. When they had fallen into the same pace, she glanced up at Lex with a fond expression.

"Did you sleep well?" She inquired.

"I guess so..." Lex replied, and Brie could have sworn she saw him blush. "It was a bit weird sleeping alone again."

"Oh, yeah... it was kinda weird, wasn't it?"

Lex nodded in response and they lapsed into silence again, but it was comfortable. They didn't feel a need to talk that much as they patrolled the Arboretum, occasionally sending small glances each other's way which sent small shivers up Lex's spine. He found it increasingly harder to concentrate on his job the more his thoughts drifted to their encounter last night. Her soft lips had left a burning mark on skin that had lingered long after he had left her apartment. He had laid in bed for hours and despite how tired he was from the day's travels, he had been unable to shake the high volume of emotions that came with finally confessing his feelings to Brie. Her response had been utterly endearing and yet he still felt intense pressure to do well and be the man she needed her to be. It was a duty he was entirely unfamiliar with.

If Brie was feeling the same way she didn't say anything. The rest of the morning went by fairly uneventful and before they knew it, their stomachs were both growling for lunch. Brie laughed and patted her belly.

"Porridge isn't terribly filling."

"You're right, shall we?"

"We shall," Brie replied softly, and the expression on her face made Lex's chest ache.

Brie wanted to hold her Captain's hand, but she knew it would be inappropriate and so she kept her distance as they departed the Green Emperor Way and started heading back to the Northeast Watch Tower for lunch.

The moment they walked through the door, someone called out for Captain Lex. He quietly excused himself from Brie and shot her an apologetic look before walking off with another higher up. Brie was unbothered, she knew he was a busy guy, and so she wandered off to the kitchen alone and ordered up a big bowl of stew to chow down on while she waited for Lex to return.

However, by the time she was finished eating Lex had not returned, and Brie was feeling a little bummed they didn't eat together. But she kept her comments to herself and gathered up her dishes to return to the kitchen. She exchanged a few words with a couple of fellow guards and then wandered towards the tower exit while wondering where her Captain was.

Just as she was heading outside, Brie heard a shuffling of metal and she spun around to find Lex struggling to catch up to her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey Captain," Brie replied warmly, and they both stepped outside. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Just business as usual."

"Gotcha," Brie replied, and they lapsed into silence while they walked.

The air between them, however, was anything but quiet. Throughout the rest of the day it took every ounce of Brie's energy not to pounce on Lex and kiss him. It was proving to be a harder task than she had anticipated. Lex was feeling the same way, and while it also made things difficult for him, his desire to remain professional while they were on duty overpowered everything. It made for an interesting atmosphere between the Captain and his partner. The unspoken emotions between them was electric.

Nobody else seemed to really pick up on any of this and the rest of their shift progressed as normal. They encountered few problems and by the time dinner time rolled around Brie was thoroughly bored and ready to have a hot meal and a cold bottle of ale to wash it down.

Lex was thinking the same thing and when six o'clock finally rolled around he wrapped up the lecture he had been dishing out to two young troublemaking kids and turned towards Brie. She stood close by with her arms crossed as she leaned against a low stone wall. She grinned when she spotted him staring.

"Finished?"

"For now," Lex joked, and he ran a hand along his neatly tied back hair with a small sigh. "I'm ready for dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Brie laughed, and she pushed herself away from the wall.

The pair began making their way towards the gates leading to the Waterfront. The sun was starting to set and the sky was alright with beautiful hues of blues, purples, and pinks. Brie gazed upwards while they walked, soaking in the sight, and she glanced over at Lex when she felt his eyes on her.

"You've been busy today, Captain."

Lex grimaced at the particular way Brie said Captain and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, there's been a lot of petty thefts going on lately, especially while we were gone."

"Oh?"

"My superior is wondering if it's something to distract us from a much larger problem."

"Hmm," Brie replied, her expression thoughtful as they strode up the wooden drawbridge that led to the Bloated Float Inn. "I could do some digging around."

"I don't know if I want you to do that," Lex replied quietly as he beat her to the door and held it open. "I worry about... about you, especially with what's happened in the past."

"I'm a big girl, I could handle it," Brie teased, and she tried to square her shoulders so she looked more intimidating.

It had the opposite effect. Lex looked down at her for one long moment and then he started to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me," Brie whined, and she pouted her bottom lip. "Looks can be deceiving."

"If you say so, sweetheart."

Lex's smile immediately faded as he realized what he said. Brie blinked and stared up at him with a mild look of surprise and she opened her mouth to say something cheeky back but Lex quickly ushered her towards the bar.

"Don't say it," he whispered firmly, and he lightly pinched her arm.

"Captain you're  _so_  mean," Brie huffed, but she was grinning from ear to ear as she plopped down on the stool. "You can't call me sweet things like that in public."

"I d-didn't mean to, it just slipped out."

Brie's teasing was relentless. Lex groaned, wishing he could sink into the floor and disappear. He had never been more relieved to see the golden-haired Ormil than he did that night and he let out a huge sigh as the Elf sidled up to them.

"What in the world is going on with you two?" He greeted slyly, and Ormil shot them suspicious glances.

"Nothing," Lex cut in before Brie could say anything. "What's the special tonight, Ormil?"

"Rack of lamb with all the fixings."

"We'll have that, please."

"Alright, then. Ale?"

"Please," Brie replied sweetly, and she rested her chin against her hand with a smug little grin. "Lex really needs one."

"Oh?"

"Brie-"

"Don't worry Captain, I would never say anything... incriminating."

The expression on their faces were priceless. Brie was almost bursting at the seams with the joy of Lex's slip up. The pet name he had used had filled her with an indescribable feeling and she loved how embarrassed he was to have let it slip out, and so casually. Lex was white as a ghost, but inside he was struggling not to reach across the bar and embrace Brie right then and there in front of everyone. It was a desire that both excited and scared him and so when Ormil brought out two bottles of ale and placed one in front of him, Lex couldn't help but take a few generous sips. Brie was right, he really did need it to help calm his nerves.

By the time Ormil brought their dinner around, Lex was looking visibly more relaxed. He leaned with one elbow against the bar and his other hand idly trailed down the bottle of his ale, creating lines in the condensation. He chatted with Brie, who had leaned in closer to the Captain a little bit while they waited for their food. Their interactions didn't go unnoticed by Ormil in the slightest but he kept this knowledge to himself, content to just enjoy watching things as they naturally played out.

Once dinner was happily consumed, the guards took their leave, and Ormil watched them go with a wistful sigh before returning to his work.

Brie sucked in a deep breath and glanced around the Waterfront, which was oddly beautiful at night when it was quiet. The water made small lapping noises against the shore. It was a comforting sound to Brie's ears and for a long moment, they simply stared at out Lake Rumare, admiring the moonlight that cast a beautiful glow across the dark, rippling water.

"It seems so peaceful," Lex commented quietly.

"Doesn't it?

Suddenly there was a crash from behind and a drunken Nord struggled to stand up from the broken remains of a wooden crate he had smashed when he fell on it. Lex and Brie looked at one another and then they laughed and wandered over to the man to help him up. Lex scolded him for being so intoxicated in public and they sent him on his way home with a warning.

The rest of the night was spent wandering around the Waterfront, talking about nothing in particular as they made their rounds. When it was finally time to leave, Lex offered to walk Brie home and she happily obliged him, hoping to pull him inside for a quick kiss session when they arrived. However, as they passed by the Watch Tower, a young recruit came running after them and he called out for Lex.

"Captain, Captain!"

Brie sighed quietly but said nothing as Lex turned around to regard the young man.

"Yes?"

"Captain Avidius has been looking for you, sir. He wishes to speak with you urgently."

"Oh, alright."

The young recruit awkwardly stood by for a long moment until Lex thanked him for the message and dismissed him. When he was out of ear shot, Lex turned towards Brie with furrowed brows, but she simply shrugged it off, pretending she was unbothered.

"You've been gone for a long time, duty calls."

"Thank you for understanding," Lex sighed, and he smiled down at her. "I guess I'll... see you tomorrow then."

He wanted to lean down and kiss Brie but he couldn't bring himself to do it and Brie didn't try to touch him either. Despite the fact, it was completely dark out and they were alone there on the street, it made Lex too nervous. So, he gave a small cough and shuffled his feet back and forth for a moment before he finally took his leave.

"Goodnight Brie."

"Goodnight Captain," Brie replied quietly, and she shot him a smile before wandering off.

Brie knew she was getting ahead of herself. While they had been spent a lot of time together over the last couple of weeks, she had to remind herself that they were now back in the City, and Lex took his work very seriously. It was a part of him she never desired to change and would always respect his boundaries. But she couldn't help but feel a smidge disappointed that they couldn't have at least stolen a few secret kisses when no one was looking.

 _Oh well,_  Brie thought to herself as she entered her apartment and kicked her boots off.  _Patience... patience... patience..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 20

Tirdas passed by much in the same manner as Morndas. Brie was awake well before dawn but this time she lounged in bed, daydreaming about a certain watch captain with captivating blue eyes. She thought about how much she wanted to feel his lips again, and just the thought of kissing him made her feel all too many things at once. The heat between her legs grew and, on this particular morning, she had enough time to take care of her urges.

The physical release was very much appreciated since it had been a long time. Within a couple of minutes, Brie's legs stiffened as she came and she quietly moaned Lex's name, wishing that it was his hands that touched her instead. But her imagination was vivid enough and as she finished coming down from her high, she let out a few shaky breaths. Then she stared up at the ceiling of her apartment with flushed cheeks while waiting for her breathing to return to normal.

 _Gods,_  her thoughts whirled. _I want to see him naked so bad... this is not a good way to start the day..._

Brie had to laugh as she slowly got up from her bed with shaky legs. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes for a moment and stretched her arms above her head with a loud yawn. It was funny to her that just a few short months ago all she had cared about was her next heist. But now, thieving was the farthest thing from her mind outside of catching the Grey Fox and she actually looked forward to going to work each and every day. It helped that her current love interest happened to be her Captain.

 _That's a minor detail_ , Brie mused as she started to get dressed.  _The work itself is interesting... sorta._

When Brie was fully dressed and had donned her armor, she slowly wandered downstairs and slipped her boots on before exiting her apartment. Today, she felt like walking around a little, her intentions innocent enough as she struck up a conversation with a couple of beggars. After inquiring quietly for around twenty-minutes and finding herself getting no solid leads, Brie abandoned her investigation and headed towards the Watch Tower to grab something to eat before her shift and see what Lex was up to.

Like the day before, when Brie entered the hall only a few guards were up early. Some of them had just returned from their night shift and a couple of men greeted Brie when she passed by. She returned the sentiment as she glanced around, searching for a familiar face, but she knew it was still early. So, she once again retrieved a pot of tea and took a seat at one of the small wooden tables to wait.

Eventually, Brie got herself a bowl of porridge and started to eat it. The more time passed and Lex did not appear, the more disheartened she became as she grew tired of waiting. When she was finished eating, Brie returned her bowl to the kitchen with a sigh, earning a confused look from the chef.

"Sumin' wrong girlie?"

"No," Brie replied glumly. "Not really."

"Well, see you later," Gerald replied, and he scratched at his chin with a confused expression as he watched Brie slowly walk away.

"Bye..."

Brie was startled as she rounded the corner and almost walked head first into a shiny metal chest piece belonging to none other than Lex.

"Brie! Goodmorning... did you eat yet?"

"Oh," Brie replied, and she craned her neck to look up at him. "Yeah, I did..."

"No worries, I know I'm late this morning. Shall we?"

"You don't wanna eat?"

"I'm alright, I don't want to delay our watch," Lex replied smoothly as they started to walk towards the tower's exit.

"Alrighty."

The morning consisted of patrolling the Arboretum and ending near the Green Emperor Way before lunch. Nothing eventful happened, which disappointed Brie. She was itching to run after someone, anyone, just to find some entertainment, but nothing happened.

There was a silence between her and Lex that nobody seemed to acknowledge. Whenever Brie looked at him, Lex appeared to be in deep thought and even looked a little stressed out. However, whenever he caught her staring his frown would evaporate and he'd give her a dazzlingly handsome smile.

"It's rather boring today," he commented lightly, and Brie nodded as she kicked at a pebble while staring down at the ground.

"Yep. Terribly boring..."

"I think it's just about lunch time... I'm starving."

"Let's go then," Brie replied lightly, and she began walking.

She looked forward to lunch with the anticipation that they could at least eat a meal or two together. But as soon as they entered the Watch Tower Brie silently cursed under her breath when she heard Lex's name being called again, and he had to excuse himself once more. So, Brie ended up eating alone, and this time she returned to her watch alone, and she silently patrolled the Temple District for around half an hour before Lex finally showed up.

"Brie, I'm sorry."

One look at Lex's face was enough to melt Brie's heart. She gave him a small shrug and a smile.

"You don't have to apologize. You're more than just a guard."

"I know but we're partners, I shouldn't have let you go alone."

"Lex," Brie chuckled, and she gestured around the Temple District with one arm. "I'm not exactly in any grave danger."

"I know, but-"

"Don't make me kiss you, Lex!" Brie cut in, and she stared up at him with a passionate expression.

Lex's eyes widened and he nervously glanced around, but nobody was within earshot.

"That's not a good threat," he replied, and he nervously rubbed his neck. "It's the opposite of a threat, actually."

Brie started to laugh, and a grin spread across Lex's face. He was glad to see her smiling as he assumed that she was feeling a little left out every time he was called away somewhere else.

"Come on Captain, something exciting might happen near the University and we're missing it," Brie said sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes when Lex lightly jabbed her side.

By dinnertime, Brie was thoroughly looking forward to having the last meal of the day with Lex. They quickly strode towards the Waterfront district, making good time since Lex was terribly hungry now.

However, Brie should have known better. As soon as she took a sip of her ale the door opened and a guard strode inside. His eyes roamed around the room, searching for someone in particular, and Brie ducked her head, wishing Lex's armor wasn't so obnoxious.

"Captain," the guard called out, and Lex turned around with a confused expression.

The guard strode forward and bent down to whisper something in Lex's ear. The noise inside the inn was rather loud and Brie strained to listen to their conversation but couldn't. Behind the bar, Ormil eyed everyone curious, watching as Brie sighed and took another sip of her ale with a moody expression.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Lex replied quietly, and the guard took his leave.

Brie knew that Lex was looking at her, but she refused to look up and continued staring down at the wood grain of the bar with feigned interest.

"Brie..."

"Just go, Captain. Duty calls."

Lex opened his mouth to say something more but thought against it. He slowly stood up from his stool and nodded to Ormil, who gave him a sad smile in return. Then he squeezed Brie's shoulder.

"I might not be able to come back in time tonight."

"It's fine, really," Brie replied quietly, and she rubbed at her cheek with a shrug. "I'll manage."

"See you tomorrow."

"Sure, maybe."

Lex frowned, and for a moment he stared at the back of Brie's head, watching as she knocked back the rest of her ale. He exchanged a silent glance with Ormil.

 _Go_ , Ormil mouthed silently, and he gave a small wave of his hand.

"Brie, did I ever tell you about the time I accidentally ended up on a pirate ship?

"Accidentally?" Brie asked, and she cocked her head to the side. "Ormil, how does one accidentally end up on a pirate ship?"

"I'll tell you," Ormil replied smartly.

Lex quickly exited the Bloated Float Inn feeling frustrated that he couldn't spend more time with Brie. He was glad that Ormil would at least entertain her during dinner, but then she'd have to patrol the Waterfront without him for the rest of the night.

 _I guess it can't be helped,_  he thought with a small sigh as he began walking towards the gate.  _This is what I get for going away for so long. Everything's fallen apart._

Lex knew that Brie understood how important his work was, but he couldn't help but feel like she was still a little hurt by his absence, and rightly so. As he made his way back to his superior officer in the South Watch Tower, he made up his mind to make things up to her as soon as they had a private moment, even if it meant pushing his emotional boundaries.

_She deserves to have my undivided attention... Gods I can't wait to kiss her again..._

Lex spent the rest of the evening held up in a meeting with other Captains and Generals. He didn't return to his room until well past midnight where he collapsed on his bed as soon as he had pried his armor off and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Brie laid in bed on Middas, wishing she could just go back to sleep. She wanted to work, but it wasn't enjoyable to work alone. Although patrolling the Waterfront last night had given Brie the opportunity to do a little snooping without Lex tipping anyone off, she didn't get much information and she would have preferred to have finished up her shift with her Captain, like always.

However, after much thought, Brie came to a conclusion and found the energy to get up. She took a quick bath, got dressed, and donned her usual armor, which now felt like a second skin. Then she buckled the strap of her belt on and, after making sure her sword was secure, exited her apartment into the bright morning light.

It had rained lightly the night before and so Brie was careful not to slip on the slick stone while she walked and avoided splashing through any puddles. Within ten minutes she arrived outside the door to the Watch Tower and she entered it entirely expecting not to see Lex like she had the last two days.

But this time, Lex was sitting at a table, waiting for Brie. He watched as her gaze swept over the room and a look of surprise crossed her face when she spotted him. She eagerly strode forward, reaching the table within moments, and her smile was contagious as she plopped down on the chair across from him.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Brie teased.

"You're funny, Brie."

"I know I am, I'm hilarious."

"You know I really am sorry," Lex continued softly. "I felt terrible that I had to leave you last night."

"Awe shucks," Brie replied dramatically, and she shot him a sly grin. "It's alright, Captain."

Lex resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Brie batted her eyelashes at him and he quickly stood up from the table. The chair loudly scraped against the stone floor and his armor chinked lightly as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Lex re-appeared with two steaming plates of food. Brie eyed the sausage and eggs with suspicion as he slid the plate towards her and sat down.

"Tuck in."

"What sort of porridge is this?"

"You'll want to eat something more substantial than porridge today, Brie."

"Oh?" Brie replied curiously. "And why is that?"

"We're going to be interviewing some people today."

"We are?"

"Yes," Lex replied briskly, and he took a bite of his toasted bread. "There's been a lot of suspicious break-ins lately, but no belongings have been stolen."

"Curious..."

"Indeed."

Brie really had no idea what was going on. She had done some snooping around but had gotten no solid leads. She was curious to talk to the victims of the break-ins and even more excited to be doing something out of the normal patrolling routine.

While they ate, both Lex and Brie were mostly lost in quiet contemplation. Lex was consumed with the need to both figure out what was going on with the break-ins but his other half battled with his desire to be with Brie. As he sat across from her, he couldn't help but stare. The urge to reach up and touch her face was suddenly so overwhelming that his arm twitched and he hastily looked back down at his plate when Brie looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"Everything alright?" She murmured.

"Yes, of course," Lex stammered, and he avoided looking directly at Brie for the rest of their meal.

When they were ready to start the day, Lex led Brie in a different direction, towards a series of homes located in the Temple District that had been broken into. However, mysteriously nothing of value was missing according to the owners. This piqued Brie's interest, but she had to wonder if the break-ins were just a distraction from something far more elaborate. However, because she had no serious leads, there was really nothing to go off of. Still, she knew from her past encounters with the hostile and violent thief that anything was possible, and just the thought of running into her again sent a shiver up Brie's spine.

_I'll be a happy girl if I never have to see that woman again._

Lex gestured for Brie to follow him, and they started walking down a small alley that would get them to the first house quicker. A small thought crossed Brie's mind and she quickly glanced behind her, making sure that they were truly alone before she made her move.

Lex heard quiet footsteps and felt something on his right shoulder. Before he could react Brie had him turned around and pinned him against the wall. She was surprisingly strong for a small Elf and her hands were firm as she grasped him by the neck. Brie closed the gap between them in a matter of second and while reaching on her tippy toes she firmly pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss that took Lex's breath away.

All thoughts evaded him as Lex melted into her touch. He leaned in, wrapping his arms around Brie's waist, and he eagerly kissed her back. The sounds of their heated kisses echoed in their ears and after several long moments, Brie reluctantly pulled back with a grin and her cheeks were bright red.

Lex's cheeks were equally red as he gasped for air and stared down at Brie with an incredulous expression.

"B-Brie," he stammered, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"I'm sorry," Brie replied hastily, and she quickly stepped back, watching as Lex nervously glanced around. "I couldn't resist."

Lex started to laugh, and he reached up to brush his fingers through Brie's hair. Brie beamed up at him, and she happily leaned into his armored chest as he quickly leaned in and planted one last kiss on her soft lips.

"It's okay, I've wanted to kiss you all week," he murmured in a low, deep voice.

When they had composed themselves, Lex continued walking, with Brie right by his side, and their fingers brushed together lightly just before they reached the end of the alley-way. Lex glanced down at her, his expression unreadable as their eyes met, and then he smiled and motioned for her to follow him up the stairs to their first house.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Let's go, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeyyy, please don't hurt me...... sweet, sweet smut is coming soon, I promise........... ;)


	22. Chapter 21

Morning couldn't have come soon enough. Brie thought that the day would never end, as they continued conducting investigations, this time in the Elven Gardens District of the city regarding the break-ins. It was far more interesting than patrolling. But even then, Brie was starting to get bored with the repetitive questions she had to ask and dealing with citizens from the wealthy class was headache inducing.

Brie was also worried that Lex might not be able to follow through on his promise to take her out for dinner. As the day dragged on, she kept checking over her shoulder as she expected a guard to pop up at any moment and whisk Lex away. However, as their shift drew to a close earlier than normal since they were running out of people to interrogate, not a single guard appeared to deliver him any news.

So, Brie returned to her apartment in high spirits. She was beyond excited to have dinner with Lex. Although they ate their meals together almost every single day, it was different now that they were in an official relationship. There was a different connotation to it, one that made Brie shiver with excitement at the thought. She hoped he wouldn't reject her attempts to get closer to him since she had chosen a place to eat that was on the exact opposite end of the city.

 _It's dimly lit, comfy, and hopefully nobody will recognize us there_ , Brie mused to herself as she quickly scrubbed her body from the grime and sweat of the day.  _I just wanna hold his hand... and smooch..._

Back in the Watch Tower, Lex was a bundle of nerves as he also took a bath to rid himself of the daily grime. He knew that Brie would be patient with him, but he didn't know how much longer he could go on resisting his bodily urges. It was beginning to bring him discomfort that he couldn't resist thinking about Brie in a way that lit his loins on fire no matter how hard he tried not to. He was doing a poor job, and finding release was nowhere near as satisfactory as he wanted when he had to do the job himself.

 _Curse Brie and her pretty hide_ , Lex sighed as he slipped his boots on and inspected himself in the mirror for a moment.  _She knows exactly what she's doing when she sends me those little glances... her gaze alone almost brings me to my knees._

So, Lex had resided himself to the fact that if he wanted to stop feeling so frustrated, he needed to grow a pair and stop being so afraid to be intimate with Brie. It was a hard truth to swallow, and no matter how hard he tried to be confident in his resolve, his stomach twisted painfully into knots the more he thought about it.

With a small growl, Lex forced himself to turn away from the mirror and he snatched up his long black coat; slipping it on as he made his way towards his door. He walked quickly, making sure to avoid running into any people as much as possible. The last thing he wanted was to be dragged off to another meeting, but he escaped the Watch Tower unnoticed.

Within ten minutes he arrived outside Brie's door and he lightly knocked. A moment later the door opened and Brie beamed up at him as she stepped back and invited Lex inside.

"Is this a new tunic?" Brie greeted, and she reached up to rub her hands along his chest.

"No, I just don't wear it very often."

"Oh, I see," Brie chuckled.

Lex placed his hands on her waist and Brie reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep embrace. For a few moments they simply made out, and the heat between them rose as Brie rubbed the back of his neck as she planted kiss after kiss on his lips.

Eventually, they broke apart. Lex stared down at Brie with flushed cheeks as his breath came out in short little puffs.

"Sorry," Brie whispered, and she laughed. "I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay," Lex mumbled, and he dipped his head towards her.

"Mmm, sir..."

Brie laughed in between kisses feeling like a giddy teenager.

"We should get going, I did reserve a table..."

"Right," Lex replied, and he stepped back. "Dinner."

Brie could have sworn Lex looked a little dazed. She smiled at him, which he returned, and then she grabbed her coat and put it on. They both pulled their hoods up so their faces were concealed and exited her apartment. It was raining lightly, but not enough to deter the couple from going outside. When Brie had finished locking up her home, she turned towards Lex and slipped her hand into his. They began walking, taking their time. There was no need to rush tonight, and Brie knew that regardless of how the night went, she would not pressure Lex to do anything he wasn't ready for.

"I quite liked interviewing those people with you," Lex commented while they strolled.

Brie smiled up at him, and he squeezed her hand affectionately.

"It was a nice break from the usual routine."

"You're very persuasive with your words, but I should have known that," Lex joked.

Brie laughed, and she elbowed his side.

"What are you saying, I got a slippery tongue?"

"Not at all," Lex replied, and he stared down at the ground for a moment. "I just mean... people listen to you. I feel like you got more truthful responses than I could have."

"That's cause you're intimidating," Brie teased, and she rubbed his arm. "You've got an air of authority that makes it hard for people to open up to you. They don't want to go to jail."

"I see... interesting."

"Like right now," Brie continued softly, and their eyes met. "You're tense."

"Am I?"

"I bet if I felt your shoulders right now, I'd be right."

"Okay fine, you are right," Lex replied, and he sucked in a deep breath. "I don't think I really know how to relax when I'm in public."

"Tonight will be good practice then."

"Will it?"

"I think so," Brie replied, and her expression was soft. "I think we can get away with a little hand-holding, like now."

 _Right,_ Lex's thoughts whirled, and he stared down at their hands in the dark. _We've been holding hands the entire time and it's fine._

"Don't overthink it," Brie encouraged, and she smiled when he squeezed her hand and a small smile graced his lips from beneath his hood.

"I'll try."

Eventually, they reached a building and Brie whisked him up a set of small stone steps. She tugged the door open and they wandered inside. They shook the rain from their hoods as they waited for someone to come greet them. A young Altmer server came over and she greeted them warmly.

"I reserved a table the other day," Brie practically had to shout over the noise. "Brie, for two."

The Altmer consulted a small list and then she nodded.

"Right this way."

Brie shot Lex a small grin before she followed the server to their designated table. It was crowded this Fredas night, and they were both grateful for it as they squeezed into their tiny wooden chairs. It was an intimate setup. A small candle burning in a glass sphere was the only main source of light. The table was very small and so they ended up sitting very close together, which pleased Brie as she scooted in her chair so that their knees were touching.

"It's quaint," Brie commented, watching as Lex gazed around the crowded room.

"I agree," Lex replied, and he smiled when he felt Brie rubbing his thigh.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Oh," Brie replied, and she thoughtfully bit her lip for a moment. "Maybe some wine? Red?"  
"Coming up."

When the server was gone, Lex leaned in closer to Brie, and his lips almost grazed her pointed ear.

"Are you sure about that wine," he whispered.

Brie shivered and then stuck her tongue out at him, which only made Lex laugh.

"I can control myself, Captain. Can't say the same about you."

Lex leaned back in his chair with one leg stretched out and he slung his arm across the back of Brie's chair with a small chuckle. She could feel his fingers lightly combing her hair and she smiled softly to herself, enjoying the gentle touch.

"I guarantee I have more control than you when it comes to drinking," Lex argued.

"Perhaps... I've never seen you drunk before."

"I don't like to drink that much."

"Have you ever actually been drunk before?" Brie inquired, and she peered at him with a curious expression.

"Once... and it was awful."

"I don't think you were doing it properly," Brie joked, and she squeezed his thigh beneath the table. "One day I'll get you drunk and we'll have a blast."

Lex's laugh was like music to her ears. She was spurred by his positive response and so she quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, Lex's expression was of mild shock, but when he looked around the room, he found that nobody was even slightly interested in them.

"Nobody is watching," Brie murmured. "We're fine."

"I know," Lex replied, and he thanked the server when she brought over two glasses of red wine.

"Tonight's special is a shepherd's pie."

"Do you have anything lighter?" Brie asked. "Something with chicken?"

"Yes, there is roasted chicken if you'd like."

"Please," Brie nodded, and she glanced over at Lex.

"Shepherd's pie sounds good to me."

"Excellent, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Brie took a sip of her wine and then she turned her attention back to Lex. She was only interested in him tonight, and she soaked in the sight of his long form as he also took a deep sip from his glass.

If he was nervous, Brie couldn't tell. He looked comfortable sitting next to her and had even left his hair down, which she felt completely transformed his appearance. She loved it, and Brie couldn't resist the urge to reach up and run her fingers through his silky brown locks. The moment she did, Lex turned his head towards her, and his bright blue eyes practically pierced into hers. He leaned into her touch and Brie rubbed the palm of her hand along his firm jaw with a soft smile on her lips.

"Lex?"

"Yes, Brie?"

"Have you... ever thought about what you'll do if you catch the Grey Fox?"

Lex shifted so he was sitting up a little and his brows furrowed together as he considered her question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... once it's all over, what are you going to do?"

Lex was quiet for a moment, and Brie thought that maybe she had struck a nerve but then he sighed and looked down at her with a small shrug.

"I'm not sure, Brie. I uh... I think there's a part of me that isn't so sure I'll ever catch him."

"And if you don't," Brie persisted, and she laced her fingers through his, squeezing gently. "Can you live with that?"

"You're asking all the hard questions tonight," Lex joked, and he stared down at their hands.

"I know. I just... I worry about you a bit."

"Because I have an unhealthy obsession with someone people consider mythical and my entire life revolves around catching this man?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Lex leaned in and pressed his lips against her cheek. Brie blushed and grinned at him. The look in her eyes sent butterflies in Lex's stomach and he had to take a sip of his wine to try and distract himself.

"Here you go, enjoy."

The Altmer placed two steaming plates of food before them. Their eyes lit up as they both took a deep sniff. It smelled delicious, and they eagerly tucked into their meals with enthusiasm.

The rest of their time at the Inn passed by in great comfort. They chatted about random things, and lightly touched on each other's past but avoided any topic that might be too dark. It was a lovely affair, and Brie restrained herself when it came to the wine. She only had one glass and had complete control over her wits by the time they finished eating.

Lex had also only consumed one glass of wine and despite the little bit of alcohol coursing through his veins, he was feeling terribly nervous as Brie sent him several silent glances throughout the night that made him ache. He was reluctant to leave, not just because he was enjoying his time out with her, but because it would mean walking her home.

_She'll probably invite me inside, and I want to but..._

"Shall we get going?"

Brie could see that Lex was having a silent battle and so she tried to distract him from overthinking himself into an early grave.

"Sure."

Brie retrieved their coats while Lex paid the server. When they were ready with their hoods pulled up, Lex opened the door for Brie and they stepped outside.

It was raining a little harder now so they walked quickly. Lex firmly clenched Brie's hand so she wouldn't slip as they made a dash back to her apartment. By the time they reached the front door, it was starting to come down in buckets and so Brie hastily unlocked her door and they both stumbled inside.

"Yuck," Brie shivered as she shrugged out of her wet coat. "Oh no. I didn't keep the fire going."

"I'll get it started again," Lex offered.

"Thanks."

Brie watched as he also removed his coat and wandered over to her now cold fireplace. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as she watched him kneel down and start the fire again. She glanced towards the stairs leading up to her bedroom and contemplated if she would be pushing her luck by asking him to spend the night.

 _Nothing has to happen_ , she mused quietly as she chewed on her bottom lip.  _We're capable of just sleeping... I think._

The fire burning inside of Brie was almost too much but she kept it to herself and smiled when Lex straightened up from the hearth and came back over to her. He reached out and pulled Brie closer to him by her waist and she reached up to brush away a damp strand of hair from his face.

"It's raining pretty bad," Lex commented quietly, and there was a slight tightness in his voice.

"It is," Brie replied, and she rubbed his shoulders. "Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"Mmm, that sounds dangerous..."

Brie laughed as Lex lowered his head and he brushed his lips along the curve of her jaw.

"I can behave myself, Captain."

"I know you can..."

Lex pulled away, and for a moment Brie thought he was going to leave. However, she let out an internal sigh of relief when he bent down to take his boots off and then she hastily followed suit. Then she patiently waited by the foot of the stairs while Lex double checked that the fire would be good for a few hours and then he walked over to her and she took his hand.

As she guided Lex up the stairs, he could practically hear his heart almost pounding out of his chest. The higher they climbed, the more he struggled to breathe, but he tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other until they reached the top landing and went inside Brie's room.

Brie let go of his hand and quickly ran over to her wardrobe, which she slammed shut. Her room wasn't nearly as untidy as he had seen it before but there was still a large number of clothes flung haphazardly across the chairs and ottoman.

"I'm working on it," Brie joked as she wandered back over to him. "I swear I just washed the bedding last night-"

"Brie..."

Before Brie could even speak Lex closed the gap between them and swept Brie into a passionate embrace. Her legs nearly gave out as he crushed her against his chest and kissed her so deeply it took her breath away. Brie squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around his neck, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest as she felt the familiar feeling of desire stir deep inside.

Lex's hands shook ever so slightly as they clung to her back, drawing her in, but he knew there was no going back. He was tired of living in fear.

"Lex," Brie huffed breathlessly against his lips. "W-We don't... don't have to..."

"I want you," Lex murmured, and he ran his hand down her thigh, drawing Brie closer. "I'm... tired of being afraid to get too close to you."

"Are you sure?" Brie replied, and she repeated it again more firmly. "Lex, look at me. Are you absolutely sure?"

Their eyes met, and Brie had never seen such an emotional expression on his face before. It took her by surprise but she couldn't help but smile when he nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then make love to me," Brie whispered, and she pulled him into a heated kiss. "I'm yours."

Lex shivered at her words and kissed her deeply, his thoughts whirling. Part of him wanted to pull away, the part that was terrified to be intimate with her. But the feeling of her lips on his and the way their bodies pressed together as she rubbed her hands along his neck and through his hair left his skin burning and Lex's desire was obvious.

He felt like he was in a daze as he lifted Brie's tunic up and off, revealing her slim figure in all its glory. He barely comprehended what he was doing as Brie also lifted his tunic off and began tugging on the strings to his breeches with the cutest little smirk on her face.

"You're so tense," she teased, and Lex let out the breath he had been holding in.

"I know."

Brie ran her hands along his bare chest, reveling in the sight of his athletic body and leaned in to kiss him. The feeling of her perky round breasts pressing against his bare skin sent Lex's mind spinning.

Before he knew it, both of their pants were off and Brie was leading him to the bed. He stared at her backside with a dumbfound expression, feeling almost entirely overwhelmed. Brie knelt down on the bed and then she rolled around so she was laying on her back and she reached out for Lex with a soft expression.

"You're so beautiful," Lex whispered, and he slowly knelt down on the bed.

"I'm all skinny," Brie replied with a little chuckle. "But look at you, Lex. You're built like a God."

"Don't say that," Lex chastised.

Before Brie could respond Lex shut her up with a kiss. She laughed against his lips and ran her hands along his arms, rubbing his tense shoulders. Then they trailed downwards, lightly grazing his waist, squeezing his hips. Everywhere she touched Lex felt like he was on fire. He tried to focus on touching her as well but he was starting to feel dizzy. There was a tightness in his chest as his heart pounded and dark thoughts started to rise up just beneath the surface.

Lex bowed his head and pressed his lips into the crook of her neck, his breath coming out in short puffs as he felt Brie's hands moving lower. He squeezed his eyes shut and planted soft kissing lower, across her neck and collarbone, but the moment her fingertips brushed along his manhood something inside of him screamed out in alarm.

Brie's eyes widened in surprise as Lex suddenly wrenched back and he lurched to the edge of the bed. He sat with his back turned to her and it was then that she noticed the scars.

"Lex..." Brie started, and then she quickly shook her head and sat up.

 _Now is not the time to be asking stupid questions_ , she silently chastised.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Brie."

"You don't have to be sorry," Brie replied softly, and she slid forward so she was sitting behind him.

Lex's head was bowed, and he let out a shaky breath.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong," Brie replied firmly.

Lex jumped when he felt Brie shuffle closer and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He could feel her lips against his skin as she lightly kissed along his shoulder blade and he let out a sigh.

"You've been hurt," Brie continued. "These things take time to heal."

"Ten years?" Lex blurted out, and he let out a small noise of frustration. "It's nonsense."

"Not if you haven't been dealing with it for all this time."

Lex was silent as he sat there on the edge of the bed with Brie hugging him. His body trembled with both adrenaline and nerves as he struggled to fight to gain control over one of his two sides. He was split down the middle. His body had reacted positively to Brie, and even now his erection was still raging hard. It made him feel terribly confused.

Brie squeezed him gently, and she rubbed her palms along the firm plains of his abs, wishing there was something more she could do to make him feel comfortable.

"Do you want to just lay down?"

Brie shifted her legs so she was more comfortable and she rested her chin against the curve of his shoulder.

"I don't know," Lex whispered, and he closed his eyes. "I like you touching me."

"Mm, okay," Brie smiled.

It was a different way to do things, but Brie was always open to new experiences. She lightly rubbed along his pectoral muscles, massaging gently, and then she slowly traveled lower and lower but avoided touching his manhood outright unless he gave her permission. She could hear Lex's soft breathing as she turned her attention to his deliciously thick thighs but she couldn't see his face from the way she was sitting.

"Is this alright?" She murmured.

"Y-Yes."

Spurred on by his positive response, Brie ran her hands along the inside of his thighs, still being mindful of a certain area. She gently trailed her fingers along his lower belly and she smiled when she felt Lex shiver.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good..."

"May I... touch your cock?"

Lex nearly choked at her use of words but it only made the fire burn hotter.

"Yes," he gasped quietly.

Brie's slow, thoughtful touches had done the trick. Now Lex was overcome with desire and he ached for her. Brie gave a small triumphant grin and rubbed her palms downwards across his thighs until she was gently cradling his manhood between both hands.

 _Never done it like this before,_  Brie mused quietly, and she was thrilled by Lex's reaction as he moaned ever so softly.  _But holy Deadra... this is hot._

Brie also ached as she was overcome with desire, but she only cared about bringing Lex relief. She gently stroked his cock for several minutes, enjoying the way she had to feel her way around it since she couldn't really see what she was doing. As she had predicted, he was generously endowed, and she happily explored him with her hands. She thoroughly enjoyed listening to the sound of Lex's breathing as it grew heavier and heavier. His chest heaved and his breath came out in short, quiet moans as he squirmed under her touch.

It didn't take very long before Lex's body stiffened and he came. A stream of his hot seed dripped down her hands and Brie continued to stroke him a little bit afterword. She planted light kisses along his shoulder.

"Oh Gods," Lex mumbled with a shaking voice.

"I'm so proud," Brie murmured in his ear and she kissed the side of his neck. "Thank you for letting me pleasure you."

"N-No," Lex replied, and he finally shifted his body so he could look at her. "Thank... thank you, Brie."

He stared at Brie with a stormy expression. Brie smiled up at him and they kissed for a long moment. Then Brie retracted her arms from around her waist and slid off the bed. Ignoring the fact that she was dripping wet with desire, Brie washed her hands off in a ceramic wash basin nearby and then brought a small cloth for Lex to clean himself up with. His face was bright red as he took the cloth from her hand.

"Thanks."

Brie simply smiled and reached up to pinch his cheek.

"No need to thank me," she replied softly.

While Lex cleaned himself off, Brie pulled the covers back and laid down. She wanted Lex to make love to her but knew that it was asking too much for one night, and so she was content to wait. When Lex was finished, he turned to look at Brie as she lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't look upset but a feeling of guilt still washed over him.

"Brie..."

"Hurry up and lay down," Brie whispered, and when their eyes met Lex knew that it was alright.

Lex slid his legs under the covers and shuffled closer. His eyelids felt like stone and he struggled to keep them open. Brie reached her arms out and Lex shifted so he was laying with his face pressed against her chest, and he let out a small sigh. Brie wrapped her arms around Lex and affectionately rubbed his shoulder.

"You're incredible," Lex whispered, his voice low and sleepy.

"I know," Brie smiled, and then she let out a small sigh. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes," Lex replied firmly, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

He pressed his face against her chest and Brie felt his body start to relax as he began to drift to sleep. She gently stroked his hair for a little while, content to listen to Lex's soft snores. She was too worked up to fall asleep right away but eventually, it took her too and they slept soundly until later the next morning.


	23. Chapter 22

When Lex woke up the next morning, for a moment he wasn't sure where he was. Then the memory of what had transpired the night before came rushing back to him. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Brie's bare chest. He had seen her naked the night before and it hadn't really sunk in. But now he stared at Brie's sleeping form, his eyes glued to her round, soft breasts, and he was completely stunned.

Brie was still fast asleep. She laid half on her back with one arm resting on her hip and the other was wrapped around his shoulders. Her chest rose with each slow, rhythmic breath she took and she snored ever so slightly. Lex was flabbergasted as he stared at her, admiring the subtle curves that he hadn't noticed properly when she was clothed. He was fascinated by her soft, tan skin and couldn't resist touching her.

Brie felt something cupping her breast and she opened her eyes to find Lex running his hand over her with his head bowed.

"Lex?"

"I didn't even comprehend that you were naked last night," he whispered. "I was too hung up on my own emotions to realize."

"Lex..." Brie replied sleepily, and she tipped his chin up so he was forced to look at her. "You think too much."

Lex laughed, and Brie smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were like velvet, and Lex felt a familiar stir of desire deep in the pit of his stomach as he kissed her back. He could feel her fingers winding their way through his hair and he trailed his lips along the curve of her jaw while lightly brushing his thumb across her nipple.

Brie could feel his manhood against her thigh and she was surprised that he was hard.

"Lex..."

Lex ignored her and silently rolled Brie onto her back while planting soft kisses down her chest.

"Lex," Brie said more firmly.

She watched as Lex pressed his lips against one breast while his hand massaged the other and she felt a flush of desire wash over her.

"Lex, we don't have to do this."

"I want to," Lex mumbled against her skin.

Brie shivered and ran her hands through his hair. Lex shifted his body so he was between her legs and he ran his hands along her thighs while he trailed his kisses further down her belly. Brie sucked in a deep breath and shivered as his fingers grazed dangerously close to her womanhood.

"You're a tease, Lex," Brie whined softly, and she laughed when Lex paused and looked up at her with a wicked grin.

"I feel like I need to savor this moment," Lex retorted in a husky tone.

Brie's tummy trembled as she watched Lex stare down at her with a stormy expression. For a moment he lost himself in his own thoughts as he lightly rubbed her thighs. Brie internally groaned and then grabbed his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

"Stop thinking," she told him in between kisses.

"Okay, okay," Lex mumbled back.

Lex bowed his head and rolled his hips, guiding his cock towards the warmth between Brie's thighs. Brie gripped his shoulders hard and urged him on with sweet whispers in his ears and her whole body shivered in anticipation as she felt him gently press against her.

"Mm Lex," she moaned softly.

" _Gods_ ," Lex gasped.

He was nearly delirious with pleasure as he slowly thrust his hips. Brie clung to him, her nails digging into his back as he dropped down onto his elbows and thrust again. The feeling of her wrapped around him was like molten lava and he almost passed out from the feeling alone.

"K-Keep going," Brie whispered breathlessly, and she clenched her thighs around his waist.

Lex needed no more encouragement. He felt like he was drowning in the feeling of their lovemaking as he started thrusting more rhythmically, their sweaty body's pressed against one another as they made love.

All too soon Lex came. His legs gave out and he weakly thrust one last time as he cried out Brie's name and emptied every drop of his seed deep inside of her. Brie rubbed his back, and she moaned nonsensical words as he gasped for air and collapsed on top of her.

For a long time, they simply lay there. Their small gasps were the only sound. Lex's eyes were closed and the weight of his body was quite heavy on Brie but she didn't mind. She stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom and took a deep breath, feeling quite content despite the fact she did not reach an orgasm as well.

 _It's fine_ , she thought to herself with a small smile.  _Patience._

Brie lightly rubbed Lex's scarred back and she made a mental note to ask him about it later when the timing was more appropriate.

"Wow," Lex sighed, and he weakly lifted his head up to look at Brie.

Brie chuckled as she brushed a few strands of his hair away from his sweaty forehead and lightly rubbed her calf along his thick thigh.

"That good?"

"More than good," Lex replied. "I can't believe I went this long without... without..."

"It's okay," Brie smiled. "You weren't ready. It probably wouldn't have been a good experience."

Lex thought about what she said for a moment and she had to admit she was right.

"You're probably right."

Then his cheeks blushed bright pink as he realized he was still inside of her. He slowly pulled his hips back and slid onto his side so he was lying next to Brie.

"I'm sorry I... I didn't last very long."

Brie's eyes widened and she turned her head towards him with furrowed brows.

"Why in the world would you ever be sorry about something like that?"

"I... oh-"

"Lex," Brie cut in and shifted her body so she was leaning over him. "Don't ever apologize again."

"Okay," Lex whispered, and he peered up into her hazel eyes with a meek expression.

Brie smiled and leaned down. She pressed her lips against his forehead and Lex closed his eyes. He let out a soft sigh and when Brie straightened up, he was also smiling.

"I'm famished," Brie continued loudly, and she tossed the covers back while she shuffled to the edge of the bed. "Yikes, you're messy."

Lex laughed, but the blush on his cheeks darkened as he realized what she was talking about. He glanced over at her, and for the first time, he saw the scars that he knew were inflicted by her stepfather. His eyes widened and he quickly sat up and slid towards her.

"Brie..."

"Hmm?"

Brie craned her neck to look back at Lex and she could feel his fingertips on her skin.

"Oh," she said with a small shrug. "You never told me you had scars as well."

"I know."

Lex leaned down and kissed her scarred shoulder blade. Brie was touched by the gesture and she spun around to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Let's have a bath, we're gonna have to go out to eat."

"You don't have anything here?"

"No," Brie replied meekly, and she slowly stood up from the bed.

Lex watched as she stretched her long arms above her head until her joints cracked.

"You know me, it just goes to waste."

Brie didn't feel the need to cover up anymore. Truthfully, she preferred to wear as little clothing as possible at all times. Traveling with Lex had been a painful affair. She hated wearing any form of clothes to bed but had been forced to wear something since they shared a bed the entire duration of their trip. But now she had more freedom and so she didn't bother putting anything on as she shot Lex a sly grin and left her bedroom.

Lex laughed and flopped back on the bed for a moment. He felt lighter than it had in months and he was almost giddy with the knowledge that he and Brie had just had sex. The emotions were indescribable and after a long moment, he sprang up from the bed and rushed downstairs completely buck naked.

Brie eyed him with an amused expression as she watched him come down the stairs. She took another bite of her apple and then clenched it in her mouth while she hoisted a heavy pot of water over to the fireplace.

"Can you get it going again?" She asked.

Lex wandered up to her and snatched the apple from her hands. He took a big bite out of the fruit before handing it back to her and then he went over to the hearth and busied himself with starting the fire again. Brie chuckled and leaned with her butt against the edge of her tub as she admired his backside while he worked.

Long red scars dashed across his pale skin. They looked old, but it still formed a lump in Brie's throat as she thought about the fact he had clearly suffered abuse at some point and had never disclosed it to her.

While they waited for the water to heat, they chatted lightly while they lounged in the reading chair. Brie sat with her butt perched against the armrest and her arm was slung across his shoulders as she leaned into him.

"I don't really know where to go with the investigations," Lex sighed.

"I did a bit of snooping but not much. I feel like I could do more."

"I really don't want you doing that," Lex argued.

"I know you don't," Brie responded curtly, and she squeezed his shoulder. "But that's never stopped me before."

"Brie..."

"Oh look, I think the water's ready," Brie sang, and she stood up.

Lex gazed at Brie's naked form as she picked up the pot of water and dumped it into her tub. He still felt a bit dazed, like he was in a waking dream.

_It's hard to believe that she's really there, that I can reach out and touch her breasts... her legs... her butt... that we just made love..._

"Lex," Brie called out again, and she laughed when he jumped and finally looked her in the eyes. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," Lex replied, and he hastily stood up. "I'm right here."

Brie wrapped her arms around his waist and stared up at him with a smile that made his heart flutter.

"Are you sure about that? I feel like we moved too quickly."

"I'm sure," Lex replied firmly, and he reached up to cup Brie's cheek. "I needed a good push. It's not like I haven't thought about wanting you for a long time..."

Brie's brows shot up in surprise.

"Oh?" She replied slyly. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Lex muttered, and he felt his cheeks grow warm. "I've been attracted to you for a long time, Brie."

"I know, I'm just teasing."

When there was enough water in the tub to be comfortable, they both climbed into the steaming liquid with sighs of content. They leaned against either side with their arms slung against the edge of the tub and Brie stretched her legs out before her so they were resting on Lex's thick thighs.

"I'm curious, Captain," Brie started, and Lex rolled his eyes. "When did you first start feeling any sort of attraction to me."

"When?" Lex repeated, and he pursed his lips together for a moment. "Oh, I guess since... well, since the beginning."

"Beginning?"

"Don't you remember? You kissed me when I tried to arrest you that night."

"Oh!" Brie replied, and she laughed. "Was it really that long ago?"

"You don't understand, it took me completely by surprise."

"So maybe that's why you didn't arrest me the next day when we met," Brie mused, and she thoughtfully rubbed her chin.

"Perhaps," Lex replied, and he flicked some water in her direction. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh, Captain..."

"That's another thing," Lex cut in, his voice stern as he snatched up the soap. "You have to stop calling me Captain like that when we're at work."

"Fine," Brie huffed, and she pouted her bottom lip. "You're no fun. But to answer your question, Lex... I've always found you incredibly handsome."

Lex's brows furrowed together and he stared down at the soap in his hands for a moment.

"The first time I saw you in something other than that stupid armor I was smitten," Brie continued with a wistful sigh. "Your butt was so sexy in those leather breeches I almost gave them a squeeze right then and there."

"You're impossible," Lex groaned, but he couldn't contain his smile.

"Impossibly cute," Brie retorted, and she wiggled her toes against his thighs.

"Yes, impossibly cute."

"Glad we can agree on something."

Lex let out a small sigh and slid down a little further into the water, but there was a smile on his lips. Brie also leaned back, and she closed her eyes for a little while as they soaked in the bath. The silence was comfortable, and after a while, Brie snatched up her bar of soap and slowly lathered into her hair. She took her time washing, and Lex watched her work through half closed eyes and the hint of a smile on his lips. He had to admit though, that being intimate with Brie had opened up a whole plethora of emotions and feelings he had suppressed for a very long time. Even thinking about what had transpired just a short while ago upstairs made Lex shiver, and he couldn't help but feel desire wash over him yet again.

 _I guess it's to be expected_ , he thought quietly to himself as he watched Brie finish rinsing her hair and she stood up from the tub. _I feel like I've been awoken from a deep slumber and I'm starving for intimacy. It doesn't help that Brie's just so damn beautiful I want to make love to her right here on the kitchen table..._

"Lex?"

Lex blinked, and he craned his neck up to look at Brie, who stood behind him. She stared down at Lex with an amused and slightly confused expression. She had wrapped a towel around her body and ran a comb through her hair and the entire time Lex had stared down at the soapy bath water with a faraway look on his face.

"Where do you keep going?" She teased.

"Nowhere," Lex replied, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Brie asked, her voice light and soft.

Brie knelt down behind Lex and urged him to sit forward. She began to cup handfuls of water and trickle them down his hair until it was wet enough for her to lather the soap into. She worked slowly, her fingers softly massaging Lex's scalp while she worked.

"I... about us," Lex murmured, and he felt a tightness in his chest he couldn't quite explain.

"Okay, hope it's good."

Something about the simple act of washing his hair made him feel emotional, and Lex was silent again. Brie didn't try to pressure him and focused on making sure each strand of his thick brown locks was thoroughly scrubbed. She hummed lightly as she rubbed his hair between her palms and after a few minutes she dunked her hands into the water and stood up from the floor.

"You can rinse now."

"Thank you."

After Lex had finished washing the rest of his body, he rinsed his hair and got out from the tub. Brie handed him a towel and then they both returned to her bedroom to get dressed.

"Perhaps you should leave a set of clothes here," Brie ventured as she tossed a tunic over her head. "So you don't have to wear the same clothes home the next day."

"Oh," Lex replied as he tied the string of his breeches. "I didn't think about that."

"It's okay, listen... Lex."

Brie couldn't help but feel like Lex was feeling overwhelmed by everything had happened. The atmosphere between them had changed slightly during the middle of their bath and if he was feeling some remorse she wanted to address it and apologize properly.

Lex stared into Brie's eyes as she gently took both of his hands and peered up at him. Her voice was beyond tender as she spoke.

"Are you sure you're alright with all of this? I can't help but feel like I pushed you last night."

"Brie," Lex replied, and he reached up to cup her cheek. "I promise you, I am alright. I'm not going to lie to you, I still have some... some feelings to sort through. But I have zero regrets."

Brie was silent for a moment as she eyed him, her eyes darting back and forth between his. Then she leaned in and planted a firm kiss against his lips. When she pulled away, she was smiling.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it. I was always shit at communicating in the past... I just don't want to mess up again with you."

"You're so sweet," Lex murmured in a husky growl, and he swept Brie into his arms.

Brie giggled and wrapped her arms around Lex's neck as he dipped his head and kissed her with great enthusiasm. His hands roamed across her waist and hips, squeezing gently, and he couldn't resist moving them lower to gently cup her little round butt.

"We really should... go out and eat," Brie mumbled between kisses. "Gotta... keep our... our energy up..."

"Right," Lex replied breathlessly, but he made no move to stop. "Lunch."

A few moments later Brie finally pulled away and laughed as Lex looked at her with the most pitiful expression she'd ever seen on his face.

"Come on," she whined softly, and she tugged him towards the door. "I'm starving, Captain. Let's go. The bed will still be here when we get back."


End file.
